O MUNDO DÁ VOLTAS
by Douglas Eugman
Summary: No mesmo dia em que seus pais se separam Bella termina o namoro com Jacob. Então ela e sua mãe se mudam pra Forks. Muitas coisas acontecem a partir daí. todos humanos, pares convencionais. COMPLETA
1. MUDANDO DE CIDADE

**1-Mudando de cidade**

Cheguei em casa chorando desesperadamente. Queria poder apenas ir pro meu quarto e ficar lá o resto do dia, mas quando entrei na sala me deparei com meus pais brigando.

Pra mim era até normal vê-los discutindo, mas quando a briga esquentava eu sempre dava um jeito de sair de casa.

Olhei pros dois e fingi que não tinha visto nada e fui indo em direção ao meu quarto.

—Bella, espera. Nós temos que conversar com você. —Disse meu pai.

Caramba, ele não tava vendo que eu estava com o rosto todo vermelho e com os lábios inchados e tanto chorar, e mesmo assim queria conversar logo agora!

—Agora não é uma boa hora Charlie. Não deu pra perceber que eu não estou afim de conversa?!

—Minha filha é algo sério. —Disse minha mãe.

Tá legal, o que poderia ser mais sério que eu ter terminado meu namoro de oito meses?

—Tá legal, o que foi? —Perguntei sem o menor interesse na resposta.

—Seu pai e eu vamos nos separar.

Ah é?Demorou!

—Sério?! Por que?

—Não estamos nos dando bem e eu estou cansada de brigar. —Disse mamãe.

E eu estou cansada de ouvi-las!

—E como que _eu _ fico na história? —Perguntei.

—É o que nós estávamos conversando agora. —Disse Charlie. —Com quem você quer ficar?

Sei lá!

Não fazia a menor idéia mesmo.

—Eu vou continuar morando em Seatle. —Disse Charlie.

Reneé fez uma cara triste quando meu pai disse que ficaria, mal sabiam eles que a essas alturas eu queria distância daqui.

—E você vai pra onde mãe? —Perguntei.

—Eu vou pra Forks, cidade onde meus pais moram.

—Então eu vou com você mãe. —Respondi. —Está decidido. Posso ir pro meu quarto agora?

—É claro. —Respondeu Reneé com um sorriso no rosto.

Subia as escadas, entrei no meu quarto, deitei na minha cama e desabei a chorar. O que mais de ruim poderia acontecer?

Tá certo que a separação de meus pais por um lado seria um alivio, e mudar de cidade também.

Fiquei horas deitada na minha cama, até que alguém bateu na porta.

—Bella, posso entrar?

—Entra mãe. —Então ela veio e sentou do meu lado.

—Eu sei que essa história de separação não veio em uma hora boa. —Então ela fez uma pausa pra analisar minha expressão. —Vocês brigaram?

Eu amava minha mãe, ela sempre pegava tudo no ar sem eu nem comentar nada.

—Nós terminamos. —Respondi.

—Oh Bella, eu sinto muito.

—Não sinta, foi melhor assim.

—Nós vamos pra Forks semana que vem. Acho melhor você já começar a arrumar suas coisas.

—Pode deixar. Mas agora não estou com ânimo pra nada.

Eu ainda estava falando quando meu pai nos interrompeu.

—Jacob está lá em baixo, quer falar com você Bella.

—O que ele quer?Mande-o embora! —Respondi.

—Bella, vá conversar com ele. Nem que seja pra deixar bem claro que você não quer voltar com ele. —Disse Reneé.

—Tá legal.

Desci as escadas e fui pra sala. Jacob estava sentado no sofá com os cotovelos apoiados no joelho e as mãos no rosto. Ao me ouvir descer tirou as mãos do rosto e pude ver que seus olhos estavam vermelhos.

—O que você quer? —Perguntei asperamente.

—Bella, eu sinto muito!Eu não queria...

—Não queria o que?Me trair com a minha melhor amiga?

—Bella, Jéssica me agarrou!Eu não queria ter feito aquilo, mas quando percebi já tinha acontecido.

—Tudo bem Jake. —Disse isso com um sorriso falso.

—Bella, eu te conheço!Não está tudo bem!

—Não, não está mesmo. E você sabe o por que? Porque o Tyler e o Eric sempre correram atrás de mim e eu nunca, nunca dei bola pra eles. Tanto tempo nós passamos juntos Jake, e você jogou fora em dois minutos!

—Tá certo Bella. Sei que o que fiz foi muito errado. Só espero que um dia você possa me perdoar.

—Eu também espero.

—Vamos fazer o seguinte. Vamos ficar uma semana separados e semana que vem a gente volta a conversar. Nessa semana eu vou te provar...

—Jake.

—...Que eu te amo muito, e que tudo foi um grande erro,...

—Jake!

—...Um erro que eu vou consertar...

—JAKE!Eu vou embora. Vou morar em Forks com a minha mãe.

Jacob me encarou atônito.

—Você teve sua chance Jake, e não soube aproveitar, eu sinto muito.

—Bella...

—Você pode ir embora agora.

Jacob fez uma careta de que iria chorar a qualquer momento, me deu um abraço e saiu.

Eu segurei o choro e assim que ele foi embora corri pro meu quarto e voltei a chorar.

Era uma sexta-feira, então não me preocupei em como seria o dia seguinte na escola.

Passei o resto dia e o dia seguinte em casa sem fazer nada. Mal comia.

Domingo resolvi arrumar minhas coisas, joguei muita coisa fora; em oito meses tinha juntado muitas cartas, ursinhos e fotos.

E então chegou segunda. Como eu queria ficar essa semana inteira sem aparecer na escola, afinal Jacob ficou com Jéssica no horário de aula, na frente de quase a escola inteira.

Cheguei na escola com a cara e a coragem. Parecia que eu já estava na escola nova, me sentia como aluna nova pois todos ficaram me encarando.

Então Jessica veio em minha direção.

—Bella...

Eu nem deixei ela continuar. Eu sempre soube que Jessica era uma galinha, mas eu nunca pensei que ela "atacaria" o _atacaria _ o **meu **namorado!

Não pensei duas vezes, meti um soco na cara dela. Ela caiu no chão e começou a chorar.

Todos que viram começaram a rir.

Cheguei na sala e todos continuavam olhando pra mim. Então Tyler se aproximou de mim.

—Eu te disse Bella que ele não era bom pra você...

Eu o encarei seriamente e ele entendeu o recado e saiu de perto de mim. Eu não queria mesmo papo com ninguém.

Então foi a vez de Ângela vir falar comigo. Ela sentou ao meu lado, eu a encarei. Ela abriu a boca pra dizer algo, mas depois acabou desistindo e não falou nada. Invés disso me deu um sorriso tímido e me abraçou. Eu retribuí o abraço.

—Bella, você sabe que pode contar comigo pra tudo e sempre que precisar né? Até mesmo pra dar mais uns socos na Jessica!

Então nós rimos e então ela voltou pro seu lugar.

No intervalo Jacob fez com que ia falar comigo, mas eu fiz uma careta pra ele quando ele começou a se aproximar que o desencorajou a continuar.

O resto das aulas passei com a cara fechada. Não aguentava mais ficar naquela escola, naquela sala, naquela cidade.

Fui pra casa e Reneé estava almoçando. Comi um pouco e fui pro meu quarto. Fiquei a tarde e a noite inteira lá.

A semana toda ficou nisso, de casa pra escola, da escola pra casa.

Sexta Reneé foi na escola pedir a transferência e depois fui com ela na escola de Forks fazer a tranferencia. Sábado o caminhão de mudança levou nossas coisas ora nossa nova casa.

—Vou sentir muita saudade filha! —Choramingou Charlie.

—Eu também pai. Mas prometo te visitar todas as férias!

Fui então pra Forks. A nova casa era pequena, bem menor que a anterior, mas muito bem cuidada, com jardins em toda a volta e com as paredes com textura.

Arrumei minhas coisas no meu novo quarto e fiquei, pra variar, o dia inteiro lá, mais precisamente no computador.

E então chegou segunda-feira.

—Bella, comprei um carro pra você. Não é muito porque meu salário não é lá grande coisa, mas espero que você goste.

O carro não era mesmo grande coisa, era um fusca preto bem velho, mas era uma graça.

—Obrigada mãe, eu gostei muito, de verdade!

—Que bom. Mas vá, está na hora. Boa aula querida.

Duvido que seja.

—Obrigado mãe.

Peguei meu carro e fui pra escola.

A escola de Forks não era muito grande, era do tamanho proporcional à cidade. Estacionei o carro e quando estava saindo um Volvo prata estacionou ao lado.

Uau!

Uma garota saiu do lado do passageiro. Ela era muito bonita, e parecia ser muito simpática.

Olhei pra ela e ela sorriu; retribuí o sorriso. Então o Volvo deu ré e foi embora.

—Olá! —Disse aquela garota do Volvo.

—Oi!

—Meu nome é Alice Cullen. Prazer!

—Me chamo Isabella Swan. Bella. Prazer!

—Você veio de onde? Está em que ano? Já conhece a escola? Eu posso te apresentar aos meus amigos?...

Alice falava com tanta empolgação que até me animou a conhecer a escola nova.

—Eu vim se Seatle, estou no segundo ano. Já conheço a escola...

—Ah!Mas poderei ao menos apresentar meus amigos, né?

—Sim, é claro.

Então Alice foi apresentando de longe todos que passavam por nós.

—Aquele é o Mike, do seu lado Lauren, aquele é Emmett...Ah! Essa é Rosalie, minha amiga.

Então Alice chamou Rosalie pra me apresentar a ela.

—Rosalie, essa é a Bella.

Rosalie não me pareceu muito empolgada comigo, mas disfarçou ao máximo sua irritação em ver sua amiga conversando com outra pessoa.

—Oi. —Disse Rosalie sem a menor emoção.

—Oi. —Respondi com igual sequidão. Isso com certeza a irritou.

Então Alice e eu fomos pra sala, pois teríamos as primeiras aulas juntas.

Chegando na sala todos ficaram me encarando, nem me importei. Então um garoto se aproximou de nós.

—Olá Alice!Não vai apresentar sua amiga nova?

—Ah sim, claro Mike. Essa é Bella, esse é o Mike.

Mike estava com um sorriso radiante ao falar comigo;isso me constrangeu um pouco.

—Oi Bella!

—Oi! —Eu não estava igualmente empolgada em conhece-lo, mas me esforcei pra não ficar muito na cara.

Então o professor chegou e Mike se sentou em seu lugar. A aula era de inglês, mas como a matéria era repetida pra mim passei a aula tosa pensando na vida e desenhando.

Aí chegou o intervalo. Alice me arrastou com ela como se eu fosse uma barbie em lançamento, mas isso não me incomodou, eu gostava do jeitinho de fada dela. Então nos sentamos com um pessoal amigo dela.

—Gente essa é a Bella. Bella, essa é Lauren, Rosalie, Mike...

—Alice você já nos apresentou! —Resmungou Rosalie.

—Apresentei a você, —Protestou Alice.

—E pra mim também! —Disse Mike todo orgulhoso.

—Tá legal. É que eu gosto tanto de fazer apresentações! —respondeu Alice toda animada.

Nesse momento passou perto de nós um rapaz muito bonito e forte. Com certeza era um daqueles que todas as meninas da escola sonham em namorar.

—Hei Alice apresente-a pra mim! —Alice já tinha falado sobre ele quando entramos na escola.

—Emmett essa é a Bella. Bella esse é Emmett.

—Prazer Bella! —Ao dizer isso ele pegou minha mão e a beijou. Eu sorri.

—O prazer é todo meu! —Ele então retribuiu o sorriso e se sentou ao meu lado.

Quando eu olhei pra Rosalie ela nos encarava furiosa. Mas quando ela percebeu que eu estava olhando pra ela deu um sorrisinho falso e continuou conversando com Lauren.

—Me diga Bella, de onde você é? —Perguntou Emmett.

Então fiquei conversando com Emmett, ele ia fazendo perguntas pra mim e eu ia respondendo.

Ele estava concentrado em meus olhos e isso me deixava meio constrangida, mas então percebi que em certos momentos da conversa ele olhava Rosalie. Rosalie também o olhava de vez em quando.

Mas tinha algo errado. Rosalie tinha um anel prata no dedo anelar da mão direita e Emmett não tinha anel algum. Alice também tinha um anel de compromisso no dedo.

—Posso ver o anel do seu dedo Alice?

—Pode sim.

Então Alice tirou o anel do dedo e me entregou. Dentro do anel estava escrito Jasper.

—Jasper é seu namorado?Ele não estuda? —Perguntei.

—É sim. Não, ele já terminou a escola.

Eu analisava o anel olhando tudo que estava escrito e os desenhos de fora. Então Emmett se aproximou mais de mim. A intenção dele era de ver o anel, mas ele chegou tão perto que se eu me virasse pro seu lado nossos lábios se encostariam.

—E você Bella, não tem namorado? —perguntou Emmett.

Nesse momento Rosalie se levantou num tranco. Todos olharam pra ela e então ela disfarçou e disse que ia ao banheiro.

—Não, não tenho. —Respondi.

Então bateu o sinal e fomos pra sala.

Dessa vez quem estava na mesma classe que eu era Rosalie.

Me sentei do seu lado, só porque ela era a única pessoa da sala que eu sabia ao menos o tentei conversar com ela.

—Você também tem namorado? —Perguntei.

—Tenho.

—Posso ver o anel do seu dedo?

—Não.

Eu arregalei os olhos com a frieza da resposta que ela tinha me dado.

—É que eu nunca ! —Ela tentou consertar o que tinha dito, mas ficou mais que na cara que ela não ia com a minha cara. Então resolvi não puxar mais assunto com ela.

A aula foi um saco. Quando enfim acabou saí da sala sem esperar por ela e fui pro meu carro. Quando estava entrando Alice veio correndo em minha direção.

—Bella, Bella!Será que você poderia me dar uma carona até minha casa?

—é claro Alice, entra aí!

—É que meu carro tá no conserto. Hoje de manhã meu irmão me trouxe pra escola, mas acho que ele esqueceu que teria que me buscar na hora da saída.

—Tudo bem. Vai ser uma honra de levar até sua casa.

Fomos conversando o caminho inteiro. Alice era uma garota muito ão chegamos a sua casa.

—Hei Bella, quer entrar?

—Um outro dia! —respondi.

Minha mãe não gostava muito que eu fosse almoçar na casa dos outros, mas recusei o pedido principalmente porque estava com vergonha de conhecer a família de Alice.

—Tudo bem então. Até amanhã Bella!

—Até.

Respondi entrando no carro e fui pra casa.

Passei o dia inteiro em casa, assistindo TV. Quando deu seis horas Reneé chegou em casa.

—Bella, como foi seu dia?

—Foi bom. Conheci uma garota que me pareceu ser bem legal. Ela se chama Alice.

—Que bom!Quero conhece-la! Que bom que você está se dando bem com o pessoal daqui.

—É...teve uma garota que não foi muito com a minha cara. Mas tudo bem, sempre tem uma...

—Ignora!

—É isso mesmo que eu vou fazer!

—É! E eu vou fazer o jantar.

Fiquei assistindo TV enquanto minha mãe preparava o jantar. Depois de comer fui dormir.

-------------------------------------

_**Hei gente o que acharam desse capítulo?**_

_**Sei que não foi lá grande coisa, mas os próximos tão mais legais!^^**_

_**Mandem Reviews dizendo o que vocês acharam....**_

_**Bjaum!!**_


	2. CREPUSCULO

**2-Crepúsculo**

Acordei cedo no dia seguinte, me arrumei e fui pra escola. Quando cheguei lá o estacionamento estava completamente vazio.

Então vi um Volvo vindo em minha direção; de dentro do carro saiu Jacob e ao me ver foi ao meu encontro sorrindo e me deu um beijo.

Acordei desesperada com o sonho e então resolvi enrolar um pouco mais na cama pra chegar no horário em que o estacionamento estivesse cheio, pra não acontecer nada parecido com meu pesadelo.

Cheguei à escola estacionei meu carro e fui pra sala. Alice me esperava na porta.

—Bom dia Bella!

—Bom dia Alice!

Sentamos-nos juntas. Então o professor entrou na sala e passou um trabalho em dupla pra ser entregue no dia seguinte.

—Podemos fazer juntas? —Perguntou Alice.

—Claro!—Respondi.

—Então faz assim: Passa na minha casa lá pelas três pra gente fazer lá. —Disse Alice.

—Tudo bem.

—Ai que legal!Aí você vai conhecer meus pais!Eu falei tanto de você pra eles!E vai conhecer meu irmão também!

Alice falava tão animada que me deixava até sem jeito.

—Você tem irmão é? —perguntei.

—Tenho sim. Ele é mais velho que eu. Ele tem a idade do meu namorado Jasper. Conheci Jasper na verdade graças a ele. Na verdade foi graças a sua banda.

—Ele tem uma banda?Que legal!

—É!Hoje eles vão ensaiar lá em casa, você vai ver. É super legal, e o Edward canta super bem!

—E Edward é o seu irmão?

—É! É verdade, eu esqueci de dizer o nome dele. Ele é o namorado da Rosalie.

Nossa... Coitado!

—Hun...

—E você Bella, tem irmãos?

—Não, não. Sou filha única, por enquanto pelo menos... Vai saber se minha mãe ou meu pai cismam de casar de novo?...

—Seus pais são separados?

—É. Eles se separaram faz pouquíssimo tempo.

—Poxa, eu sinto muito.

Então fez-se silêncio por cerca de um minuto, depois Alice disparou a falar novamente.

No intervalo notei que Rosalie tinha faltado. Emmett passou por nós, nos cumprimentou, mas não se sentou com a gente.

—Hei Emmett! —Eu o chamei. Ele então veio em minha direção. —Será que eu poderia conversar com você um minutinho? —Perguntei.

—Claro Bella.

Então o levei pra fora do pátio.

—Desculpe por eu me intrometer na história, é que um passarinho verde me contou que tem um climinha entre você e a Rosalie.

Ele sorriu.

—A gente namorou uma vez. Mas não deu muito certo. Na real nem sei o motivo dela ter terminado comigo.

—Hun...

—Foi a Alice que te contou?

—Não. Na verdade eu que percebi o climinha ontem no intervalo. Vocês se olhavam tanto!

—Ela me olhava?

—A todo tempo!

—Sério?

—É!Eu acho que ela ainda gosta de você!

—No fundo no fundo eu também acho. Mas ela é marrenta, teimosa!

—É, eu percebi isso também.

—E você ainda não se aproximou do Edward, o queridinho dela... Aí sim você vai ver como ela é!

—Acho que eu não quero me aproximar então!

—Pra sua segurança acho melhor não!

Então caímos na risada.

—Caramba Bella, você é bem diferente do que eu imaginava!

—Você também Emmett. Você tem cara daqueles jogadores de futebol americano, aqueles que estão nem aí pra nada, sabe?! Não pensei que você fosse tão sensível!

—Ê!Pera lá! Sensível é coisa de frutinha!

—Não seu besta!Não _esse _tipo de sensibilidade!

—Eu entendi, tô brincando só!

Ao dizer isso Emmett deu um soco de leve no meu braço. Emmett era muito simpático e sempre brincalhão, parecia que a gente se conhecia há anos.

Então bateu o sinal e eu fui pra sala. Chegando lá Mike estava sentado conversando com uma garota; ao me ver se levantou e sentou ao meu lado.

Eu o encarei confusa, ele me encarou e sorriu. Foi um sorriso tão radiante que eu fui obrigada a retribuir.

—Você veio de onde Bella?

—Seatle.

—Poxa, lá é legal!Passei as férias de verão lá no ano passado.

Ah é?E quem perguntou?

Ao pensar isso acabei rindo da minha própria piada, mas Mike pensou que eu tinha sorrido pra ele e retribuiu o sorriso. Percebi sua reação e dei um sorriso sem graça.

—Hein Bella, eu estava pensando...

Xi, aí tem coisa.... ¬¬'

—Estava pensando se você gostaria de sair comigo hoje.

Meus olhos se arregalaram. Ao perceber minha reação ele tentou concertar o que tinha dito.

—Apenas dar uma volta, te mostrar a cidade...

—Ah Mike, desculpe. Combinei com Alice de ir a casa dela fazer um trabalho.

Eu cruzava os dedos pra ele não perguntar se no dia seguinte eu teria compromisso, pois não teria desculpa nenhuma pra recusar o pedido.

—E amanhã você está livre?

Droga!

—É, amanhã estou sim. —Disse dando um sorriso forçado.

—Podemos sair amanhã à tarde então?

—Tudo bem.

Ai não! Tudo o que eu **não **queria era sair com um garoto. Mike tentou disfarçar, mas eu sabia bem suas intenções em me _apresentar à cidade._ Mas eu era péssima em dizer não.

Passei o resto da aula me remoendo de nervoso. Na hora da saída encontrei Alice e fomos conversando até o estacionamento.

—Três horas!—Gritou Alice quando estava indo pro seu carro.

—Tá legal!—Respondi.

Fui pra casa, almocei, arrumei as coisas e fui pra casa de Alice.

—Bella, que bom que você chegou agora!Bem na hora do meu programa favorito!

Alice estava toda empolgada, como sempre, ainda mais porque eu veria o seu programa de moda que ele tanto gostava. Estávamos ainda assistindo TV quando um casal chegou a casa. Eles conversavam animados sobre uma festa, mas não entendi bem o que diziam. Quando eles me viram sorriram pra mim, e eu retribui o sorriso.

—Alice, nos apresente a visita!—Disse a mulher.

—Mãe!Já chegou?! Essa é a Bella!

—Bella! Já deveria ter imaginado que era você!Alice fala muito de você! Eu sou Esme, esse é Carlisle.

—É um prazer conhece-los!—Disse sorrindo.

—É um prazer conhece-la também Bella! Fique a vontade!

—Obrigada.

O homem não dizia nada, só acompanhava a conversa com o olhar e com um sorriso no rosto.

Depois que acabou o programa fomos pro quarto de Alice, onde ficava seu computador e fizemos o trabalho. Já estávamos imprimindo o trabalho quando de repente começou uma barulheira ensurdecedora.

—O ensaio já começou!—Gritou Alice pra mim, toda empolgada.

Então depois de imprimir e grampear o trabalho Alice me arrastou escada a baixo.

—Mas antes do ensaio um lanchinho não seria nada mau!

Eu sorri. Na verdade eu estava com fome, mas é claro que não comentaria nada. Tínhamos ficado cerca de duas horas fazendo o trabalho, e como eu tinha comido pouco no almoço minha barriga já estava roncando. Alice me serviu uma tigela com cereal e iogurte que caiu como uma luva no meu estomago.

Então fez-se silencio. Ou melhor, a barulheira de guitarra e bateria fora de compasso cessou, mas então comecei a ouvir um povo conversando alto.

Eu estava sentada a mesa na cozinha, que ficava do lado da sala. Se alguém passava na sala me via, mas não via Alice, que estava sentada do outro lado da mesa.

Então alguém passou pela sala. Eu, totalmente sem querer, me virei pra ver quem era. Era um cara alto, forte, com olhos verdes e cabelos acobreados. Ele estava andando rápido, olhou de relance pra cozinha e passou direto. De repente ele deu "marcha ré" e voltou.

Ficou me encarando confuso, com um sorriso também confuso no rosto, com um ar de "e quem é você?". Eu sorri constrangida, então ele veio ao me sentido. Então Alice o viu.

—Edward!Deixa eu te apresentar! Essa é a Bella, a aluna nova da escola. Bella, esse é meu irmão Edward.

Agora eu não estava mais com dó dele por namorar Rosalie, mas sim com inveja da Rosalie por namorar aquele deus grego!

—Oi!—Disse meio constrangida.

—Olá!—Ele então deu um sorriso perfeito que me deixou até sem ar.

—Hei Alice, você poderia dar _aquela_ ajuda na aparelhagem?

—Claro maninho, já estávamos mesmo indo pra lá!

—Legal!—Então Edward saiu da cozinha. Ele tinha um jeito encantador...

Hei Bella! Cala a boca, ele tem namorada! Ah!Não tinha como _não_ babar!

Terminamos de comer o cereal e então fomos à garagem. Chegando lá me deparei com cinco caras, um mais lindo que o outro, mas o campeão de todos era Edward, com certeza!

—Gente, essa é minha amiga Bella!—Apresentou-me Alice. —Bella, esse é Jasper, meu namorado, aquele na bateria é o Richard, esse é o Michael e aquele é Brian.

Enquanto Alice foi acenando e apresentando os garotos foi acompanhando com os olhos e sorrindo.

—Olá!—Disse isso e acenei. Queria parecer simpática.

Então Alice me mostrou um lugar pra sentar. Ela sentou ao meu lado e foi mexendo da aparelhagem, e depois, enfim, eles começaram o ensaio. Edward era o vocalista, e Jasper ficava no back vocal e na guitarra, Michael no baixo, e Brian no teclado.

Eles começaram a tocar uma musica, e mesmo antes de Edward começar a cantar eu já reconheci, ela se chamava _Bring me to life. _Era meio estranho ouvir essa musica na voz de um homem, mas a voz de Edward era tão bonita que qualquer musica ficava boa.

Eu amava essa musica, então comecei a bater o pé no ritmo e a cantar, ou melhor, mexer os lábios. Então a musica acabou. Alice bateu palmas animadamente e eu a acompanhei.

—Hei Bella, quer cantar com a gente?—Sugeriu Edward. Ele tinha visto que eu estava cantando junto, então sugeriu que eu cantasse com ele.

—Nã-nã-não...—Mal conseguia responder.

—Vai Bella!—Incentivou Alice.

—Não, eu não canto bem. Vai por mim!—Respondi.

—Vamos!O máximo que pode acontecer é você cantar mal, mas eu duvido!—Edward disse sorrindo, com _aquele _sorriso.

Ai!Assim não tem como negar!

—Tá bom. —Acabei cedendo.

Todos me aplaudiram, principalmente Alice.

—Vai lá Bella!Arrebentaa!—Gritou Alice.

Mas cara, como eu estava nervosa!Tentei relaxar, afinal eu já tinha participado de concursos de videokê na escola, eu sabia que não era tão ruim, mas e se bem na hora minha voz falhasse?

Ainda estava pensando quando a música que tinha sido tocada anteriormente começou de novo.

Comecei então a cantar. Alice tinha regulado o microfone perfeitamente, eu não precisava me esgoelar, era só soltar a voz. Até que não estava ruim. Edward cantou a música comigo, sempre sorrindo e olhando pra mim. Quando acabou a música o pessoal fez _**a zona **_me aplaudindo, gritando meu nome, assobiando.

—Caramba Bella, você canta muito bem!—Disse Edward.

—Obrigada. —Eu corei.

—Eu sempre achei que faltava uma voz feminina nessa banda!—Exclamou Alice.

Os garotos de entreolharam e sorriram.

—Você quer ensaiar hoje com a gente?—Perguntou-me Edward.

Eu sorri timidamente. Mas é claro que eu queria, só não sabia exatamente o que dizer.

—Ela quer sim!!—Gritou Alice.

Eu me virei pra ela e sorri. Depois me virei pra Edward e sorri também e ele entendeu o recado. Então cantei com eles algumas musicas. Em umas fazia o back junto com Jasper, em outras eu canta o solo. Foi super legal o ensaio.

Quando então terminou Edward puxou os garotos de canto e começou a cochichar. Então depois de uns minutos Edward veio conversar comigo.

—Hei Bella, sei que vou te pegar de surpresa, mas... Você quer participar da nossa banda?É que você cantou tão bem, e nós realmente estávamos precisando de uma garota na banda.

Todos estavam olhando pra mim esperando minha resposta. Eu fiquei super sem graça.

—Ah... Tá legal!—Respondi.

—Aê!—Gritaram todos. Então eles _voaram _pra cima de mim e me deram um abraço em grupo. Eu fiquei pra lá de sem graça, virei um pimentão.

Então Edward veio conversar comigo.

—Nós ensaiamos todas as terças e quintas, às 2h. Mas se você tiver algum compromisso nesses dias é só avisar que a gente dá um jeito e ensaia em outros dias.

—Caramba, eu ainda estou meio embaraçada com essa história de banda e tals. Mas me fala, qual é o nome da banda?—Perguntei.

—Crepúsculo.

—Nome legal!

Edward então deu _aquele _sorriso perfeito e foi falar com os garotos. Então Alice se aproximou de mim.

—Nossa Bella, que legal!Estou super empolgada por você!

—Eu também estou super empolgada em estar na banda. —Então parei pra pensar em Reneé.—Só não sei o que minha mãe vai dizer quando eu disser que entrei pra uma...

—BANDA??

Depois então fui pra minha casa e esperei minha mãe chegar. Quando ela chegou fui logo contando a novidade. Ela não reagiu muito bem.

—BANDA??—Gritou ela.

—É mãe. É do pessoal amigo da minha amiga da escola. A Alice, lembra? O irmão dela tem uma banda, eles ensaiam na garagem da casa deles.

—Caramba, e você conhece a banda num dia e já entra?!

—Pois é. Eu não tenho culpa de cantar tão bem. —Ao dizer isso Reneé caiu na risada.

—Eu sei que você canta bem querida. —Tá, eu tinha dito isso de brincadeira, eu não achava minha voz tão boa assim, só queria descontrair o ambiente.—Eu só estranhei a noticia vir tão repentinamente.

Então minha mãe ficou me olhando, daquele jeito que ela amava. Ela me analizava, me sondava. Eu fiz uma careta pra ela e ela percebeu que eu tinha notado que ela queria dizer algo.

—Eu fico feliz em te ver assim contente Bella. Que bom que você está se dando bem por aqui. —Já era a segunda vez que ela dizia isso pra mim em dois dias...¬¬'

—Pois é mãe. O que eu precisava era mudar de lugar, aquela cidade só estava me deixando cada dia mais infeliz. E acima de tudo, Jacob estava me deixando infeliz. Mas ainda bem que estou aqui!

Ai dizer isso sorri e fui indo pro meu quarto. Mas não tinha sido bom lembrar de Jacob; meu dia tinha sido tão bom sem ele, eu tinha até esquecido de sua existência, mas quando lembrei desabei a chorar. Minha mãe sempre me dizia, e era a pura verdade: Eu tenho muita lágrima. Depois de chorar por uns minutos acabei adormecendo.

Acordei atrasada pra aula, me arrumei super rápido e voei pra escola. Chegando lá estacionei meu carro e fui atravessar a rua correndo, mas quando estava no meio da rua um Volvo surgiu do nada a milhão. _Quaaase!_

—_AAHH!!_—Eu odiava gritar quando levava um susto, mas saía tão sem querer que eu não conseguia controlar.

Então do lado do passageiro saiu Rosalie.

—Caramba!Presta atenção garota!—Resmungou Rosalie.

—Bella, você está bem?—Edward tinha saído despegado de dentro do carro e ido em minha direção pra ver se eu tinha me machucado.

—Está tudo bem... —Eu ainda estava falando quando Rosalie foi pro lado de Edward e passou o braço em sua cintura.

—Nossa, você me assustou!—Continuou Edward.

Então ele sorriu. Eu também sorri. Mas então Rosalie segurou o queixo de Edward e lhe deu um beijo.

"Nossa! Que beijo foi esse?", pensei. "Nossa, que ridícula!". Então virei as costas e fui indo pra sala.

Pude ouvir Edward resmungando com Rosalie o motivo dela ter feito aquilo.

—Simples!Por que ela é uma idiota!—Cochichei pra mim mesma.

Fui correndo até a sala, quando cheguei lá Mike estava a minha espera.

Droga!Lá vem... ¬¬'

—Oi Bella!

—Oi Mike.

Sentei no meu lugar e ele se sentou ao meu lado.

—E aí, hoje você está disponível?

—Estou. —Tentei parecer animada, mas não consegui muito.

—Passo na sua casa que horas?

—As duas?

—Perfeito.

—Então tá.

Que saco. Mike era mesmo um mala. Mas eu tinha um plano..._Muahaha_

Quando deu o intervalo fui correndo falar com Alice.

—Aliceee!!!Você tem compromisso hoje??—Nossa, a convivência com Alice me deixou extravagante e exagerada na altura da voz, como ela.

—Na verdade não. Por quê?

—É que o Mike me chamou pra sair e eu não tive como recusar. Mas eu não quero que seja um encontro, entende?

Então Alice morreu de rir.

—Tudo bem, eu entendo. Que horas vocês vão?

—As duas ele vai passar lá em casa.

—Uma e meia estarei lá!

—Muito obrigada Alice!Fico te devendo uma!

—E eu vou cobrar hein?!

...

Acabou a aula e fui pra casa. Almocei, arrumei as coisas, me arrumei e então a campainha tocou. Desci as escadas correndo pra abrir a porta.

—Alice, chegou cedo...

Para tudo!Ela não estava sozinha.

—Edward?!


	3. SAFADAO

**HEY!PRA VCS Q LÊEM VÁÁRIAS FICS E SE CONFUNDEM COM AS HISTÓRIAS...**

**ATÉ AGORA ACONTECEU:**

_**Bella namorava Jacob, mas então descobre que ele a traiu com Jessica. No mesmo dia Reneé se separa de Charlie, e então ela e Bella se mudam pra Forks.  
Em Forks Bella conhece Alice, que é melhor amiga de Rosalie, que a odeia a primeira vista. Rosalie namora Edward, que é irmão de Alice, mas na verdade ela gosta ainda de Emmett, um antigo namorado.**_

_**Bella sem querer entra na banda de rock de Edward, e Rosalie a odeia mais ainda depois disso. Mike chama Bella pra sair, e ela não consegue recusar, mas então arrasta Alice pra ir junto, e Alice leva Edward.**_

**3-Safadão**

—Bella, eu o convidei a vir comigo. Espero que você não se importe. —Disse Alice.

—Não!É claro! Só me surpreendi um pouco. —Disse sorrindo timidamente.

—Alice insistiu muito que eu viesse. Não sei se você sabe, mas _não se deve contrariar Alice_. —DisseEdward.

—Ah é?Por quê?—Perguntei.

—Porque você _sempre_ perde. Ela _sempre_ te convence!—Respondeu Edward rindo.

—Valeu pela dica!—Disse também rindo. —Mas por favor, entrem. Vocês querem alguma coisa, refrigerante, um pedaço de bolo...

—Eu quero!—Respondeu Alice rapidamente.

—Edward?—Perguntei.

—Tudo bem, eu vou acompanhar Alice.

Os levei até a cozinha e entreguei o pedaço de bolo de chocolate que Reneé tinha feito ontem à noite, e o refri de cola. _**(N/A: é claro que era coca! Hoho').**_

—Mas e aí Bella, sua mãe falou alguma coisa sobre você ter entrado na banda?—Perguntou Edward.

—Não. —Não pouco!¬¬'. —Na verdade ela só ficou surpresa com a noticia repentina, mas fora isso ela não se importou não.

—Ah é?Que bom! Será que ela se importaria se tivéssemos que nos apresentar semana que vem em outra cidade?—Perguntou Edward.

Oo'

O quê?

—Semana que vem??—Perguntei inconformada.

—É. Semana que vem vai ter um concurso de bandas e nós vamos nos apresentar. Será que ela vai brigar?—Perguntou Edward.

Imagina!Ela _só_ vai me matar.... *morri.

Eu então fiz aquela cara de "ferrou".

—Será que se eu conversasse com ela ela deixaria?—Perguntou Alice.

—Talvez ajude. Mas eu não garanto. —Respondi.

—Ah!Mas faça um esforçinho por nós Bella! O que vai ser de nossa banda sem você?—Perguntou Edward com a maior cara de chateado.

Por você eu faço tudo... Hei!Cala a boca Bella!¬¬'

—Eu vou tentar!—Respondi.

Alice e Edward se entre olharam e franziram a testa.

—Tá legal!Eu vou dar um jeito!Eu prometo!—Disse fazendo uma careta.

Eu ainda estava falando quando a campainha tocou. Eu sorri pros dois e fui atender a porta.

—Olá Mikee!!—Disse sorrindo.

Mike até se assustou com a minha euforia em vê-lo. Na verdade eu não estava eufórica por vê-lo, mas sim pelo que Edward tinha acabado de dizer _"O que vai ser da nossa banda sem você?"_ Ohh!*-*.

—Oi Bella!

—Por favor, entre!

Mike me deu um sorriso e entrou. De repente ele olhou pra cozinha e se virou pra mim com os olhos arregalados.

—Eles.... —Cochichou Mike.

—Vão junto sim. —Completei.

Mike não fez uma cara muito boa quando eu respondi.

—Você quer um pedaço de bolo, um copo de refri?—Perguntei.

—Não, obrigado. —Respondeu Mike secamente.

Tá legal!Não tá mais aqui quem falou.

—Podemos ir então?—Perguntei olhando pra Edward e Alice.

—Sim. —Responderam eles.

Então os dois vieram pra porta.

—Um minutinho que eu vou pegar uma blusa. —Disse subindo as escadas.

Peguei minha blusa e desci correndo. Todos estavam na mesma posição do que estavam antes. No tempo em que demorei pra pegar a blusa nenhum deles conversou entre si, nem se mexeu de lugar.

Estranho.

—Mas e aí, vamos em que carro?—Perguntou Mike.

—No nosso, é claro!—Respondeu Edward.

—E por quê?—Perguntou Mike.

—Oras, porque o nosso é o carro mais rápido, e o melhor. —Respondeu Edward.

—E também o mais bonitoo!—Disse Alice.

Mike olhou furioso pra eles. Em seguida me encarou, com um ar de "e o que você acha?".

Não tenho _nada _contra Mike. Mas eu realmente não queria que nenhum garoto ficasse com esperanças comigo, porque eu não queria tão cedo namorar de novo.

—Eu sempre sonhei em andar em um Volvo!—Respondi. Aí foi o fim. Edward me olhou e deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha, juntamente com Alice. Mike ficou ainda mais furioso, principalmente depois do sorriso que Edward deu pra ele. O sorriso foi uma coisa mais ou menos assim: "Se ferrou trouxa!".

Entramos no carro, Edward o ligou e se virou pra trás.

—E nós vamos pra onde?

—Não sei. —Respondi olhando pro Mike.—Você tinha algum lugar em mente Mike?—Perguntei.

—Eu tinha pensado em ir ao cinema. —Respondeu Mike.

Conhecer a cidade né?_Seu_ _safadão_!

—Então vamos ao cinema!—Disse Edward.

—Eu quero assistir o _vôo da borboleta_!—Disse Alice toda animada.

—Mas eu já comprei o bilhete do _a maldição macabra. _—Respondeu Mike.

Aff!Filme de terror!Só pra quando eu sentir medo eu o agarrar!_Seu_ s_afadão_!

—Ah!Então tá. —Respondeu Alice tristonha.

Chegamos ao cinema e então Alice e Edward foram comprar os ingressos.

—Por que você os chamou pra vir junto?—Perguntou Mike assim que eles estavam longe.

—Eu chamei Alice. E ela acabou chamando Edward. Mas eu pensei que viríamos conhecer a cidade.

Então Mike corou.

Te peguei _seu_ _safadão_!

—Pois é, eu acabei mudando os planos. Mas eu pensei que seríamos só nós.

—Me desculpa Mike. Eu não sabia que você fazia questão de que eu viesse sozinha, você não disse nada.

Ele não tinha dito, mas é claro que eu tinha percebido qual eram suas reais intenções.

—Não, tudo bem. —Disse Mike dando um sorriso tímido.

Fiquei até com dó dele quando ele disse isso.

Nhá!Dó nada!Ele é um _safadão_!FATO!

Então fomos pra sala do cinema. Eu me sentei e Alice se sentou do meu lado direito. Queria muito que Edward se sentasse do meu outro lado, mas ele sentou do lado de Alice, e Mike se sentou ao meu lado.

¬¬'

Então começou o filme. Era um lixo. E as cenas de sangue, as de mortes violentas, e as de tentativas de assassinato eram constantes; aquilo tava enjoando meu estomago. Mas eu estava me controlando. Mas então começou a piorar. Apareceram cenas de pessoas abrindo o estomago de uma mulher e de dentro começaram a sair vermes.

—Eu acho que estou enjoada!—Eu disse a Alice.

—Eu também!—Respondeu Alice.

Então nós duas saímos da sala e fomos ao banheiro. Chegando lá a ânsia de vomito cessou. Depois resolvemos voltar pra sala. Só que dessa vez Alice se sentou ao lado de Mike e eu me sentei ao lado dela e o Edward.

Parecia que o filme tinha mudado. Na verdade aquele filme é igual ao King Kong, onde uma hora fica de ação, outra hora é drama, outra é comédia (como a cena em que o macacão brinca com a loira lá, ri muito naquela hora). Quando voltamos pra sala estava numa cena de terror. Aquelas cenas que você fica se retorcendo na cadeira.

Em uma cena em especial fui obrigada a cravar minhas unhas no encosto de braço. Fiquei o segurando forte por uns segundos depois soltei. Por umas três vezes eu fiz isso. Até que de repente o encosto de mexeu e Edward se virou pra mim.

Eu estava apertando o braço dele! E eu estava tão concentrada no filme que não tinha nem percebido! Que vergonha! Ainda bem que estava escuro o suficiente pra ele não ver que eu estava com as maças do rosto vermelhas.

—Me desculpa!Eu não percebi que estava apertando seu braço. —Disse super sem graça.

Ele riu.

—Não, tudo bem. Percebi que foi sem querer.

Putz, que mancada!

Acabou o filme e saímos do cinema. Chegamos a casa e Reneé já tinha chegado.

—Mãe!Essa é Alice, aquela lá que eu te falei. Esse é Edward, o irmão dela e esse é Mike. Gente, essa é Reneé minha mamãe.

—Olá pessoal! Edward, você é o da banda?—Perguntou minha mãe sorrindo.

—Isso mesmo senhora. —Respondeu Edward.

—Senhora tá no céu!—Respondeu Reneé sorrindo.

Edward sorriu sem jeito.

—Foi bom ver a se... Você pessoalmente!—Continuou Edward. —É que a nossa banda vai participar de um concurso de bandas e nós gostaríamos muito de que Bella participasse com a gente!

—Você tá participando da banda deles?—Perguntou Mike cochichando pra mim.

—É, estou sim. —Respondi.

—Isso é uma coisa que precisamos conversar. —Respondeu Reneé.

—A senho... você, já ouviu sua filha cantando?Ela é um prodígio! Ela _tem _que participar, senão nossa banda não vai ter a mínima chance!—Retrucou Alice.

—Tá legal, tudo bem. Mas isso quer dizer que vai ter ensaios extra?—Perguntou Reneé.

—Ah sim. Teremos que ensaiar todos os dias a partir de amanhã. Mas isso não afetará em nada nos estudos da Bella. —Respondeu Edward.

—Então está bem. Eu deixo.

—Mãããee!!Obrigada!—Ao dizer isso fui correndo ao seu encontro e a abracei!

—E esse Edward hein?!Tem namorada?Gostei dele... Acho que você deveria...—Reneé tinha cochichado isso pra mim, mas estava falando numa péssima hora!

Eu franzi a testa e ela então parou de falar.

—Bom, eu já vou indo.—Disse Mike. Tadinho, as vezes eu tinha dó dele.

Nhá!Dó nada!Ele é um _safadão_!FATO!

Eu então fui até Mike e dei um beijo em seu rosto. Ele corou. Como é fácil agradar os garotos!Então foi embora.

—Vocês não querem entrar?—Perguntou Reneé a Alice e Edward.

—Na verdade já estávamos de saída. —Respondeu Edward.

—Em outra ocasião nós voltamos!—Completou Alice.

—Estarei esperando!—Respondeu Reneé.

Então eles foram embora e nós entramos em casa.

—Mãe!Você as vezes não bate bem da cabeça!Tá doida de falar sobre o Edward na frente do Edward!Já pensou se ele ouvisse?!

—Mas ele não ouviu! E você não me respondeu!

—Na verdade ele tem namorada sim.

—Ah! Que pena! Mas quem sabe...

—MÃE!

—Tá bom, parei! Mas quanto a banda eu não gostei muito dessa idéia não! Vai algum maior de idade?

—Não sei mãe. Eles me avisaram hoje sobre isso, mas não tá nada certo. Não me disseram nem o lugar, nem o dia em que vai ser.

—Mas depois pergunta pra Alice se algum maior vai, tá legal?!

—Tudo bem.

—E quem era aquele pobre coitado excluído da conversa?

—Quem? O _safadão_?

Então contei a Reneé o que tinha acontecido, que Mike que tinha me convidado pra conhecer a cidade e eu tinha arrastado Alice, que tinha arrastado Edward. Contando assim até dava dó dele.

Nhá!Dó nada!hauhauhauhaua

Depois de conversar com minha mãe fui tomar banho e depois de ler um pouquinho Dom Casmurro fui dormir.

Devia estar frio demais, ou sei lá, só sei que acabei tendo um pesadelo.

Eu estava no cinema, com Edward sentado do meu lado. Então de repente chegou Rosalie e se sentou ao lado de Edward. Ela sentou e puxou Edward pro seu lado e lhe deu um beijo. Então Edward olhou pra mim, sorriu e me deu um beijo. Mas quando ele afastou o rosto na verdade era Jacob.

Acordei assustada com o sonho absurdo e demorei pra conseguir dormir de novo. Mesmo depois de três dias sem ter o menor contato com Jacob ele sempre me aterrorizava em sonhos, ou melhor, em pesadelos.

Depois então tive outro sonho. Esse não foi um pesadelo, até acordei sorrindo. Sonhei que estávamos de novo no cinema, mas dessa vez Rosalie se sentava ao lado de Emmett, e dava um beijo nele, e Edward estava sentado do meu lado. Ele então se aproximou de mim e...... E então eu acordei antes dele me dar um beijo. Tá, o final não foi tão legal, mas pelo menos Jacob não tinha aparecido.

Acordei já no horário da aula, me arrumei e fui pra escola.

Estava entrando na escola quando Rosalie segurou meu braço.

—O que você quer hein garota?Por que você entrou na banda do _meu _namorado?Fique longe dele!

—Eu não quero nada!Eu não pedi pra entrar, eles que quiseram. Mas não se preocupe, não tenho intenção alguma com Edward.

—Bom mesmo!Porque ele é _meu _namorado!—Ela sempre dava ênfase na palavra 'meu'.

Então alguém chegou por trás de mim e me deu um beijo no rosto.

—Oiiee Bella!—Era Emmett.

—Oie Emmett!—Respondi.

Rosalie nos encarou furiosa e saiu.

—O que ela estava falando com você?—Perguntou Emmett.

—Eu me aproximei do queridinho dela!—Respondi dando risada.

—Eu te avisei!—Respondeu Emmett rindo.

—Eu entrei na banda dele.

—Você o quê?—A cara que Emmett fez de impressionado até me deixou com medo.

—Eles que fizeram questão.

—Ai ai!Mas pode deixar Bella, se Rose tentar te bater eu te protejo!

—Obrigada Emmett!Acho que vou precisar mesmo!

Então nós caímos na risada. O sinal tocou e fomos pra sala.

Dessa vez fiquei sem ninguém conhecido na sala. A aula durou séculos. Quando enfim bateu o sinal pro intervalo fui conversar com Alice.

—Oie Alice!

—Bella!Eu precisava mesmo conversar com você!Hoje vai ter ensaio!As duas horas, tudo bem pra você?

—Pra mim tudo bem.

—Legal. Ah sim, minha mãe perguntou se vai alguém maior de idade com a banda.

—Maior de trinta anos?Jasper e Edward já são maiores de idade, mas meus pais também vão.

—Ah!Que bom!Assim minha mãe fica mais tranqüila.

Rosalie não parava de me olhar. Emmett, que estava sentado ao meu lado, morria de rir.

—Ela tá olhando pra você!—Cochichava ele minuto em minuto. Até que eu respondi.

—Eu sei!E eu estou quase virando uma peneira. Ela está me fuzilando com os olhos!

Quando eu disse isso Emmett deu uma gargalhada e todos nos olharam. Eu sorri sem graça e Emmett acabou entrando numa crise de riso. Era só ele olhar pra mim que caia na risada.

Bateu o sinal e eu voltei pra sala. Tive aula com Rosalie, ou seja: Não falei com ninguém a aula inteira.

Acabou a aula, fui pra casa almocei, me troquei e fui pra casa de Alice.

—Bella!Corre, Tá no finzinho do programa!

Corri pra sala com ela pra assistir o programa favorito de Alice. Quando ele acabou fomos pra garagem ensaiar. E estava pegando o microfone quando de repente uma loira de vestido vermelho entrou na garagem.

Rosalie foi à direção de Edward toda sorridente.

—Oi amor!Vim assistir o ensaio hoje!

_*****************************************_

**Mari. :**** Não tem como...a Rosalie **_**é **_**assim, não tem como!rs**

**Mih Brandon Cullen :**** Que bom q vc gostou!^^... o nome da banda eh bem original, não?hauhauahua**

**Dark Yuuki:**** Que bom!=D**

**Marydf Evans Cullen****: Valew! Ah sim, a Bella eh um prodígio!huahua**

**Bellah:**** Brigadão! Postarei!!hehe**

**Thays:**** =D Não vai demorar mto naum....[/spoiler] hauhauua**

**Carol Venâncio:**** huahuahuahua.. ri mto com seu comentário...Bella e Emmett??Kkkkk.. qm sabe...hoho'**

_**Genteee!!**_

_**Muuuito obrigadu meesmo pelas reviews e pelos alertas!**_

_**Obrigado mesmo!**_

_**Sem vocês eu não seria nada!**_

_**Eu tava meio desanimada com essa FIC quando eu postei o primeiro capítulo, as depois quando postei o segundo e fiquei (como diria meu pai) **__**emotivada**_**! **_**hauhauahua**_

_**\o/**_

_**Amoo vocês...**_

_**Ah....**_

_**Pra quem pediu que a Rosalie fosse legal...**_

_**Sry... naum tem como fazer a Rose legal..**_

_**Mas no final ela vai ficar menos pior...**_

_**[/spolier]**_

_**Hauhauhua**_

_**Bjaum!!!**_

_**S2**_


	4. SERA QUE EU GOSTAVA DELE?

**HEY!PRA VCS Q LÊEM VÁÁRIAS FICS E SE CONFUNDEM COM AS HISTÓRIAS...**

**ATÉ AGORA ACONTECEU:**

**Bella namorava Jacob, mas então descobre que ele a traiu com Jessica. No mesmo dia Reneé se separa de Charlie, e então ela e Bella se mudam pra Forks. **

**Em Forks Bella conhece Alice, que é melhor amiga de Rosalie, que a odeia a primeira vista. Rosalie namora Edward, que é irmão de Alice, mas na verdade ela gosta ainda de Emmett, um antigo namorado.**

**Bella sem querer entra na banda de rock de Edward, e Rosalie a odeia mais ainda depois disso. Mike chama Bella pra sair, e ela não consegue recusar, mas então arrasta Alice pra ir junto , e Alice leva Edward.**

**Mike fica muito irritado com o fato de Edward e Alice terem ido junto, mas principalmente por Edward ter ido junto. Então eles foram no cinema (Bella pensava que Mike iria lhe mostrar a cidade, como ele tinha dito, mas na real ele queria que fosse um encontro...safadão!).**

**Quando eles voltam pra casa de Bella Reneé já tinha chegado, então Bella os apresenta, e então Edward avisa a sua mãe que eles terão que ter ensaios extras. No dia seguinte Bella vai a casa de Alice e Edward, mas então Rosalie, que nunca ia aos ensaios da banda de Edward, aparece do nada pra cantar junto com eles.**

**4-SERÁ QUE EU GOSTAVA DELE?**

—Rose?O que você está... —Edward devia estar mesmo tão impressionado em ver Rosalie no ensaio quanto eu, mas como seria grosseiro perguntar o que ela estava fazendo lá ele resolveu parar a frase no meio e perguntar de uma forma mais delicada.—Você por aqui?

—É amor, hoje eu resolvi fazer uma visita. —Respondeu Rosalie toda sorridente. Mas o sorriso não durou muito, pois após dizer isso ela se virou pra mim com aquele olhar furioso.

—Rose você conhece a mais nova integrante da banda?—Perguntou Edward.

—Já. —Respondeu Rosalie secamente.

—Então tá. —Disse Edward sorrindo.—Senta ali Rose, que agora nós vamos começar o ensaio.

—Ah!Mas eu queria cantar com você!—Respondeu Rosalie com uma cara angelical.

—Tudo bem então. Bella, a Rose canta a primeira Música e depois você canta as outras, tá ok?

—Por mim tudo bem. —Respondi.

Então Rosalie pegou o microfone da minha mão e ficou do lado de Edward pra cantar com ele.

**Ponto de Vista de Edward.**

Eu gostava muito de Rose, não a amava, mas gostava muito dela. Mas ela tinha um sério problema que constantemente me irritava: Ela me tratava como um rei, mas tratava os outros como um lixo. Percebi que com Bella não era diferente. Assim que Rose chegou ao ensaio, coisa que ela _**nunca **_tinha feito antes, pois odiava a minha banda, percebi que ela lançava olhares mortíferos pra Bella, e isso me deixou extremamente incomodado.

Quando ela pediu pra cantar comigo eu levei um susto, afinal como eu já disse, ela odiava minha banda. Ela já tinha dito com todas as palavras que a odiava, e do nada tinha aparecido aqui pra cantar?!!Estranho.

É claro que eu não a impedi, mas algo me dizia que isso não daria muito certo.

**Ponto de Vista de Bella.**

Caracas, como Rosalie cantava mal!Agora que eu percebo como _eu _canto bem! Caracólis parecia uma vitrola quebrada!

Depois que Rosalie cantou ela me entregou o microfone, com a maior má vontade, e se sentou ao lado de Alice.

—Cantei bem amiga?—Perguntou Rosalie a Alice.

Alice não respondeu, apenas sorriu.

—Eu sei que sim!—Respondeu Rosalie sorridente.

Eu tive que morder a boca pra segurar o riso. Quando olhei pra Edward ele também segurava o riso.

—Bella, vamos cantar essa musica novamente. —Disse Edward pra mim ainda segurando o riso.

—Tá legal. —Respondi sorrindo.

Então começamos a cantar junto.

**Ponto de Vista de Edward.**

Nossa!Que diferença! Bella cantava tão bem, tão melhor que Rose. Sem comparação!

E algo nela era totalmente diferente de Rose, ela sempre estava sorrindo, sempre bem humorada. Quando ela veio assistir nosso ensaio pela primeira vez ela foi super bem educada com todos, super simpática, tão diferente de quando Rose sem querer assistiu um ensaio nosso há uns meses atrás.

É estranho como eu nem conheço Bella e já me sinto tão próximo dela.

Edward Cullen! O que você está pensando?!

**Ponto de Vista de Bella.**

Cantamos juntos várias músicas, e então o ensaio acabou. Rosalie veio correndo aos braços de Edward conversar qualquer coisa que eu não ouvi e eu então fui conversar com Alice e Jasper.

—Alice, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

—Claro Bella, o que você quiser. —Respondeu Alice.

Então eu comecei a cochichar.

—Alice, você é tão... Tão legal!Como pode ser amiga da Rosalie?

Alice e Jasper caíram na risada. Então Alice me respondeu também cochichando.

—Você só conhece Rosalie de um lado. Ela não é todo esse monstro não. Ela tem suas qualidades, mas os seus defeitos às vezes se sobressaem.

Às vezes??...¬¬'

Eu não respondi nada, apenas sorri.

—É verdade mesmo Bella. —Completou Jasper.—Eu conheço Rose a bastante tempo também, ela é até gente boa. O problema dela é que quando ela _não _vai com a cara da pessoa ela fica muito chata. Mas tenho certeza que um dia vocês ainda vão se entender.

Eu o encarei confusa.

Acho que nunca querido!

Pensei isso e sorri. Então ouvi Edward dizendo algo.

—... mas não dá Rose, já está em cima da hora.

—Mas por que Bella pôde entrar na banda e eu não?—Perguntou Rosalie.

—Rose, eu já disse. Bella já cantava antes e talz, ela já tem prática, mas você teria ainda que aprender a cantar...

—Você acha que eu canto mal?—Perguntou Rosalie furiosa a Edward.

—Não!Eu quis dizer que você não tem prática em cantar, não que... —Rosalie nem deixou Edward terminar.

—VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU CANTO MAL!—Gritou Rosalie. Percebi que a expressão de Edward tinha mudado.

**Ponto de Vista de Edward.**

Rosalie, como eu já tinha dito, as vezes me deixava irritado com certas atitudes. Mas se tinha coisa que eu _não _tolerava era quando gritavam comigo.

—Tá legal, eu acho mesmo!—Eu estava perdendo o controle com ela, mas em momento algum alterei o tom de voz.

—Tá vendo?!—Continuou Rosalie a gritar. —Eu também não quero mais entrar nessa m...

Eu a encarei furioso, e então ela parou a frase no meio.

—Eu vou embora!—Continuou Rosalie. —Fique com sua bandinha ridícula, e com essa ridícula também!—Rosalie tinha dito isso olhando pra Bella. Aquilo tinha sido a gota d'água.

—Vá!E quer saber? Acabou!

—Ótimo! —Respondeu Rose.

Ótimo?Eu pensei que ela ficaria triste em terminar comigo, pensei que ela sentia algo por mim. Como eu estava enganado! Ela virou as costas pra mim e saiu andando como se ela fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo.

Percebi que Bella, e mais a banda inteira me olhavam.

—Acabou o ensaio por hoje. Amanhã no mesmo horário.

Disse isso e fui pro meu quarto. Estava me sentindo péssimo.

**Ponto de Vista de Bella.**

Tadinho do Edward. Ele devia estar se sentindo assim como eu me senti quando terminei com Jacob. Eu não amava Jacob, gostava muito dele, mas não era amor, mas mesmo assim, quando terminei com ele foi como se tivessem arrancado um pedaço de mim. Foi terrível! É sempre terrível terminar.

Depois que Edward saiu da garagem fui embora também. Me despedi do pessoal e peguei meu carro. No caminho fiquei pensando sobre o que tinha acontecido. Tinha sido tão triste ver aquela cena, como Rosalie conseguia ser tão egoísta e mesquinha!Como eu não a suportava! Como ela poderia ter feito aquilo com Edward? Logo ele, que sempre estava sorrindo, sempre de bom humor. Não existia alguém que não gostasse de Edward! E eu gostava tanto dele...

Eu gostava tanto dele??Oo'

Quando pensei isso fiquei meio confusa. Será que eu estava gostando de Edward?

Cheguei em casa e fui assistir TV. Estava passando um filme, aqueles extremamente românticos. Resolvi então ir pro computador, não estava afim de chorar. Fiquei lá até Reneé chegar. Depois de jantar fui dormir, tinha sido um dia e tanto.

Acordei no dia seguinte quando o despertador tocou. Tinha sido um sono tem sonho, que maravilha!Me arrumei e fui pra escola. Chegando lá vi Alice conversando com Rosalie. Rosalie estava com uma cara péssima, mas quando me viu indo em direção a Alice franziu o cenho e saiu andando.

—Bom dia Bella!—Disse Alice.

—Bom dia Alice!—Que queria saber de Edward, mas estava meio receosa em perguntar sobre ele. —Hoje vai ter ensaio mesmo?

—Vai sim Bella. —Então Alice fez uma pausa.—Você ficou preocupada por causa da briga né?Mas vai ter ensaio normal.

—E como eles estão?—Perguntei.

—Rose está triste, Edward então, nem se fala!Mas eles vão superar isso!

Então bateu o sinal e fui pra sala. Dessa vez tive aula com Emmett.

—Bella você ainda está viva?—Perguntou Emmett ao me ver.

—Não!Isso na verdade é um ectoplasma!¬¬'

—Pensei que Rosalie já tinha te matado. Estava até preocupado contigo.

—Agora ela não tem mais motivo pra me matar. Eles terminaram ontem.

—Sério?—De repente Emmett ficou mais animado.

—É sim.

—Não entendo esses dois. Já é a segunda vez que acontece isso!Detalhe que fazem três meses que eles namoram!Nem vou me animar com a idéia de dessa vez ser permanente porque com certeza não vai ser. Rose sempre apronta e Edward sempre desculpa.

Emmett nem tem idéia de quão desanimada eu fiquei quando ele disse isso. Lá no fundo eu estava com uma esperança de que Edward e eu...Mas acabei de desistir dessa idéia. Alias, eu nem deveria estar pensando nisso, não era eu que não queria namorar de novo tão cedo?

—Vai saber... —Respondi sorrindo.

Passamos a aula inteira conversando. Quando deu o intervalo fomos juntos pro pátio e ficamos conversando com Alice. Lauren e Rosalie preferiram conversar a sós. O resto das aulas passei sozinha pensando na vida.

Quando deu o horário de ir embora fui em direção a meu fusca preto que eu amava. Estava no meio do caminho quando sem querer esbarrei em Rosalie. Ela me olhou com aqueles olhos furiosos, mas não disse nada. Ela estava visivelmente chateada. Dirigi até minha casa, almocei, arrumei a bagunça e fui pra casa de Alice.

Cheguei na frente da casa de Alice e vi uma BMW vermelha estacionada e Edward e Rosalie conversando.

—Emmett estava certo. —Cochichei pra mim mesma.—Como eu sou uma boba!—Eu estava muito chateada.

**Ponto de Vista de Edward.**

Eu estava muito chateado com o que tinha acontecido ontem. Mas eu conhecia Rosalie, sabia que no dia seguinte ela viria pedir desculpas. E eu me conhecia, sabia que iria desculpa-la.

Só que eu não conseguia mais ver Rose como minha namorada. Eu gostava dela, mas mais como amiga. Eu pensei em desculpa-la, mas não voltar a namorar com ela, porque eu estava pensando demais em outra garota. Mas eu mal a conhecia, não sabia se ela sentia algo por mim, e então resolvi não trocar o certo pelo duvidoso e voltei a namorar com Rose.

Eu ainda estava conversando com Rosalie quando vi a garota que estava me confundindo tanto. Bella não estava com uma cara muito boa. Será que ela gostava de mim do jeito que eu achava que estava gostando dela?

Peraí, eu estava gostando dela?

Ela estacionou o carro, passou por nós sem nem nos olhar e entrou na garagem. Então Rosalie foi embora e eu entrei.

—Vamos ao ensaio?—Perguntei entusiasmado.

Bella olhou pra mim e sorriu. Tinha sido um sorriso tímido, mas encantador.

Começamos a cantar juntos e então percebi que ela na verdade ela não estava chateada como eu achava que estava quando a vi no carro. Ela estava cantando tão empolgada!

**Ponto de Vista de Bella.**

Pensando bem eu não estava mais chateada. Será que era porque eu agora estava com Edward ao meu lado?Será que na verdade ele era apenas uma pessoa que me fazia sentir bem, apenas um amigo? Será que eu estava gostando mesmo dele além de amizade? Mas e ele? Ah! Com certeza ele amava Rosalie, essa é a única explicação que eu encontro pra ele ter tanta paciência com ela! E Mike? Será que eu deveria dar uma chance a ele?Será que assim eu esqueceria Edward? Nossa, mas eu gosto tanto assim de Edward? Será que eu deveria contar a Alice o que eu estava sentindo?

Você deveria parar de pensar bobagem, Isabella Swan!¬¬'

Então o ensaio acabou. Tinha sido ótimo ficar duas horas ao lado de Edward.

A semana inteira foi nisso, de casa pra escola, da escola de volta pra casa e depois pro ensaio, e então de volta novamente a minha casa.

E então chegou sexta. Acordei atrasada pra aula, me troquei rapidão e voei pra escola. Quando cheguei lá ouvi um barulho de banda. Quando entrei no pátio vi que era a banda de Edward, mas quem estava cantando com ele era Rosalie!Mas Rosalie estava com a minha voz! Então Mike se aproximou de mim e segurou minha mão. Percebi que eu e ele usávamos uma aliança igual no dedo. Mike então sorriu e foi se aproximando de mim pra me dar um beijo. Mas quando ele sorriu vi que tinha uma coisa preta no seu dente!

—AAhhhh!!!!!!

Acordei gritando com o pesadelo horrível que tinha tido. Por sorte já estava no horário de levantar pra ir pra escola. Me arrumei e fui pra aula. Alice me esperava no estacionamento.

—Bella!!É hoje!—Gritou Alice.

—É!!Eu estou super ansiosa!—Respondi.

—Você já sabe que roupas vai levar? Porque a gente vai hoje a tarde e só volta domingo.

—Não faço a menor idéia!:S

—Como assim?Que absurdo!Depois da aula eu vou passar na sua casa!Como assim não sabe o que vai levar!¬¬'

—Tá legal.—Respondi.

Então fui pra sala. Novamente Emmett estava na minha sala.

—Você tá me perseguindo hein?!—Retruquei de brincadeira a ele.

—Você que está _me _perseguindo!Eu sei que eu sou irresistível, mas a gente é amigo, sabe como é que é né?

Então eu dei um soquinho no seu ombro.

—Seu mala!

—Ah!Você _me persegue _e eu que sou mala?

Então fiquei rindo da cara dele. Resolvi então mudar de assunto.

—Emmett, hoje eu vou viajar!

—Ah é?Pra onde?

—Pior que nem tá certo ainda que lugar que vai ser. Hoje que irão dizer. Eu vou viajar com a banda pra um concursos de bandas.

—Que absurdo!Como não sabem ainda o lugar?Oo'

—Pois é. Ah! Mas eu estou tão super animada!

—Que bom Bella!Espero que dê tudo certo lá.

—Eu também. Espero que a Rosalie não me mate enquanto eu estiver dormindo!

—Ah!Ela vai? Mas não se preocupe. Ela vai estar ocupada demais "curtindo" o queridinho dela... ¬¬'

—Que droga!Bem que ela poderia _**não**_ ir!¬¬' Não sei qual vai ser a utilidade dela lá!

—Pois é.

Depois que a aula acabou fomos pro pátio. Ainda estava no caminho quando Mike segurou meu braço.

—Bella, será que eu poderia conversar com você?

—Pode falar Mike.

Então Mike olhou pra Emmett.

—A sós, se você não se importar. —Continuou Mike.

—Aff, que cara idiota!—Disse Emmett virando as costas pra nós.

—Eu só queria saber se você tem compromisso pra sábado a noite.

Como era bom não precisar mentir para recusar um convite de Mike.

—Eu vou passar o final de semana inteiro fora. —respondi.

—Ah tá... Tudo bem então.

Então Mike saiu andando na minha frente e Emmett foi ao meu encontro.

—Como você consegue se quer conversar com esse cara?

—Como você conseguiu namorar a Rosalie?

—Mas ela tem suas qualidades!

—Oh que lindo! A defendendo! *-*

Não sei se era de raiva ou de vergonha, só sei que de repete Emmett virou um pimentão.

—É sério Bella. Se você começar a namorar esse cara você vai me decepcionar muito!

—Nossa você realmente não gosta dele hein?!

—Nunca gostei. E a cada dia gosto menos.

—Mas fique tranqüilo. Se algum dia eu pensei isso, hoje essa hipótese está extremamente descartada.

Então chegamos aonde Alice estava sentada. Rosalie não estava junto dela, estava a uns metros conversando no celular. Percebi então que Alice estava com uma cara péssima.

—Alice, o que aconteceu?—Perguntei.

—Meu pai. Ele não vai poder ir viajar conosco porque vai ter que fazer plantão no hospital. Agora estamos precisando urgentemente de um homem pra ajudar com os instrumentos.

—Precisam de um homem forte, como meu amigão aqui?—Perguntei passando o braço na cintura de Emmett. (Não passei o braço em seu ombro porque ele era muito maior que eu.).

Os olhos de Alice brilharam.

—Você fazia esse imenso favor por nós Emmett?—Perguntou Alice.

—Bella, um dia eu te mato!—Disse Emmett olhando pra mim. Então ele se virou pra Alice. —Tudo bem Alice, eu faço isso por você. _Por você!_

—Ah Emmett!Muito obrigada!—Ao dizer isso Alice pulou aos braços de Emmett.

—O que está acontecendo aqui?—Perguntou Rosalie. Ela tinha visto a movimentação e então se aproximou pra saber o que estava acontecendo.

—Emmett vai com a gente no lugar do meu pai!—Disse Alice toda sorridente.

—Ah é?—Acho que Rosalie não queria demonstrar que estava feliz com a notícia, mas percebi a mudança de humor repentina. —Legal.

—Hei Bella, eu estava pensando que já que você ainda não arrumou nada pra hoje a tarde, seria melhor a gente cabular as próximas aulas pra dar tempo de arrumar tudo. —Sugeriu Alice.

—Acho que não precisa Alice. —Respondi.

—Precisa sim!E eu não estou pedindo!

Nessa hora lembrei do que Edward tinha dito:_** Não sei se você sabe, mas não se deve contrariar Alice. Porque você sempre perde. Ela sempre te convence!**_

—Tá legal!—Respondi sorrindo. —Você venceu!

—E eu vou cabular também. —Disse Emmett.— Afinal ainda tenho que avisar aos meus pais que vou junto de vocês nesse bendito concurso sei lá aonde!...¬¬'

Então eu e Alice fomos pra minha casa arrumar minhas coisas.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -

_**Hey meninas, me perdoem pelo capitulo meio sem propósito (tipo, naum acontece nada de mais.. _o_..).**_

_**Mas o próximo via compesar!!Hoho'**_

_**Aguardem o próximo tah mtoo bom!!hehe**_

**Mari. :**** huahuahuauha...no próximo capítulo, qm sabe??Hoho'**

**Marydf Evans Cullen:**** q bom q ficou legal!Talvez naum demore mto naum... ^^**

**Bellah:**** Tadinho???Ele é um safadão!!huahauhuaa**

**Clara Cullen:**** no próximo capítulo, qm sabe?hoho'**

**dannye:**** Podi deixa...ela só vai ficar mais ou menos lá pro final...^^**

**Mih Brandon Cullen:**** Brigadaum!!=D**

**Isa Stream:**** Quanta maldade no s2 maninha!Q medo de vc...hauhauhua**

**Adinha Nery:**** ah sim!A partir do próximo a Rosalie vai **_**morrer **_**de ciúmes!!!hoho'**

**Kah Reche:****Um dia! ;)**

**Carol Venancio:**** O pior é que ela sabe...¬¬'....mas agora vai ter certeza!hoho'**

**Thays:**** Ainda vai demorar um poquinhu...hehe**

**Elise Garcia:**** Eu tbm a odeio bastante!rsrs**

**Angel Cullen McFellou:**** Eh bem isso eh o forte dela!rsrs**

**Bruna:**** Berm colocado, Rosalie monopolizou os dois...¬¬'...Mas você em breve saberá com quem ela vai ficar^^**

_**Meninas, mtooo borigadão pelas reviews!!!**_

_**Amos todass!!!**_

_**Bjaum!!**_


	5. O BEIJO

**[HEY!PRA VCS Q LÊEM VÁÁRIAS FICS E SE CONFUNDEM COM AS HISTÓRIAS...**

**ATÉ AGORA ACONTECEU:**

**Bella namorava Jacob, mas então descobre que ele a traiu com Jessica. No mesmo dia Reneé se separa de Charlie, e então ela e Bella se mudam pra Forks. **

**Em Forks Bella conhece Alice, que é melhor amiga de Rosalie, que a odeia a primeira vista. Rosalie namora Edward, que é irmão de Alice, mas na verdade ela gosta ainda de Emmett, um antigo namorado.**

**Bella sem querer entra na banda de rock de Edward, e Rosalie a odeia mais ainda depois disso. Mike chama Bella pra sair, e ela não consegue recusar, mas então arrasta Alice pra ir junto , e Alice leva Edward.**

**Mike fica muito irritado com o fato de Edward e Alice terem ido junto, mas principalmente por Edward ter ido junto. Então eles foram no cinema (Bella pensava que Mike iria lhe mostrar a cidade, como ele tinha dito, mas na real ele queria que fosse um encontro...safadão!).**

**Quando eles voltam pra casa de Bella Reneé já tinha chegado, então Bella os apresenta, e então Edward avisa a sua mãe que eles terão que ter ensaios extras. No dia seguinte Bella vai a casa de Alice e Edward, mas então Rosalie, que nunca ia aos ensaios da banda de Edward, aparece do nada pra cantar junto com eles.**

**Ela se irrita com Edward porque ele não a deixa entrar na banda e termina o namoro com ele. Bella no dia seguinte comenta o fim do namoro de Rose e Edward a Emm, mas ele diz que eles voltariam. Bella está percebendo que gosta de Edward. Então Rosalie pede desculpas a Edward e eles voltam. Edward também acha que esta gostando de Bella, mas como ele não sabe que é recíproco prefere não arriscar.**

**Carlisle, o pai de Alice e Edward, não vai poder ir viajar com eles pro concurso, então Emmett é meio que "obrigado" pela Alice a ir com eles. Então Alice vai ajudar Bella a arrumar suas malas.]**

**5-O BEIJO**

Fomos estão pra minha casa arrumar minhas coisas. Alice misturava estilos, cores, sabia como combinar as roupas. Nem pareciam mais as minhas roupas velhas e sem graça. Estávamos quase terminando quando o celular de Alice tocou; ao mesmo tempo o meu telefone de casa também tocou e eu fui correndo atender.

—Alô?

—Alô!Bella é a mamãe.

—Oi mãe.

—Só liguei mesmo pra desejar uma boa viagem!

—Brigado mãe.

—E juízo hein?!

—Pódêxá!Tchau mãe.

—Tchau querida.

Então voltei pro meu quarto.

—Edward acabou de me ligar. —Disse Alice.—O concurso vai ser em Seatle. Ele já arrumou o lugar pra gente ficar e tudo. —Disse Alice animada.

—Vai ser aonde??

—Seatle... —Então Alice deu uma pausa pra analisar minha expressão.—Ah!Sua antiga cidade né?

—É... Ah!Mas a chance de eu encontrar alguém conhecido é quase nula!

—Relaxa Bella!Vai dar tudo certo. Mas vamos, Edward está vindo nos buscar.

Então descemos as escadas e ficamos esperando Edward do lado de fora. Menos de cinco minutos e ele chegou. Rosalie estava sentada ao seu lado. Eu e Alice nos sentamos no bando de trás.

Quando estávamos na porta da casa de Alice vi Emmett chegando com sua mala.

—Bella, um dia... Um dia vai ter volta!—Reclamou Emmett.

—Ah!!—Então comecei a cochichar. —Como se você estivesse tão bravo assim por passar um final de semana com a sua queridinha.

—Se fosse só com ela tava bom. O problema é que o _queridinho _dela também vai... ¬¬'

—Hei homens!—Gritou Edward. —Vamos colocando os instrumentos no furgão. Garotas coloquem suas malas lá também.

Então fomos arrumando as coisas. Nós íamos em dois carros, o Volvo de Edward e o Porsche de Alice. No carro de Edward foram quase todos os meninos da banda, e no de Alice foi Rosalie, ao seu lado e atrás Esme, eu e Emmett. Jasper foi dirigindo o furgão.

A viagem foi relativamente curta. Chegamos ao hotel em que iríamos ficar (nessa hora é que percebi como a família de Edward era rica!), colocamos nossa malas nos quartos e fomos pro lugar aonde seria o concurso. Hoje teriam as apresentações das bandas, não iríamos cantar, apenas nos apresentar, afinal eram mais de 50 bandas que estavam participando!

Até que pra um concurso tão desorganizado o saguão principal estava bem arrumadinho. Lá tinham dois palanques, pra agilizar as apresentações; enquanto uma banda tocava em um palanque, a outra banda já ia arrumando os instrumentos no outro. Assim que entramos percorri com os olhos o salão inteiro, só pra ter certeza de que não encontraria ninguém conhecido.

Nós fomos uns dos primeiros a se apresentar. Quando eu disse meu nome os garotos começaram a gritar (é porque tinham pouquíssimas garotas participando). Então depois fui me sentar ao lado de Emmett, que estava na platéia. Estava muito chato ouvir os nomes de todo aquele povo, então comecei a pescar. Eu tentava deixar meus olhos abertos, mas quando via minha cabeça já estava pesando e eu acordava no susto.

—Eita sono hein?!—Disse Emmett rindo da minha cara.

—Não dormi muito bem essa noite. —Respondi.

—Vem aqui dorminhoca. —Então Emmett passou o braço no meu ombro e me puxou pra perto. Então encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro e dormi. Acordei minutos depois com alguém rindo. Era Alice.

—Bella, eu não sabia que você estava com tanto sono!—Disse Alice. —Por que você não me falou, eu te levava de volta pro hotel.

—Eu não queria incomodar Alice. —Respondi sem nem mexer os lábios direito, de tanto sono.—Eu não pensei que dormiria.

—Então vamos, já acabaram as apresentações.

Então fomos pro hotel. Chegando lá tive que dividir o quarto com Rosalie, Alice e Esme.

—Eu quero _essa _cama!—Retrucou Rosalie ao me ver colocando minha mala em cima da cama que eu tinha escolhido.

Eu a encarei séria. Que folgada!

—Rose!Qual é o problema de você ficar nessa outra cama?—Perguntou Esme a Rosalie.

Rosalie a encarou confusa e envergonhada. Eu também encarei Esme confusa e então ela deu um sorriso. Retribui o sorriso e então fui me trocar e depois fui dormir.

Tive um sonho bizarro. Eu estava vestida de noiva e entrava na igreja com Charlie. Mas quando eu chegava no altar tinham três noivos: Jacob, Edward e Emmett. Então o padre me perguntou:

—Isabela Swan, qual dos três você escolhe pra ser seu legítimo esposo?

—Bella, acorda!Tá na hora!—Alice me acordou do meu sonho insano.

Levantei, tomei banho e então fomos tomar café.

—Bom dia!—Disse-me Emmett.

—Bom dia!—Respondi.

Dormiu bem dorminhoca??^^

—Dormi bem sim!Seu bobão!

Enquanto conversava com Emmett, Rosalie e Edward ficavam nos olhando. A parte de Rosalie era fácil de entender, era óbvio que ela estava com ciúmes, mas e Edward?Será que ele também?Ah!É claro que não!Como eu viajo!Mas se não era isso era o quê?_o_

Então fomos pro saguão onde seria o concurso. Eram dez horas quando chegamos lá, mas as apresentações só foram começar às três da tarde. A primeira banda a se apresentar foi uma de rap. Era bem legal, mas o vocalista era péssimo. Depois foi uma de black, dessa vez o que era péssima era a música que eles estavam cantando.

A nossa banda só foi se apresentar às sete da noite. (Ainda bem que lá eles deram almoço e lanche da tarde). Eu estava morrendo de medo e de vergonha de cantar na frente daquele monte de gente. Mas então a música começou e eu fui no embalo. Edward cantava junto comigo, com sua voz tão perfeita quanto sua aparência. Cantávamos agora empolgados, nos olhando e sorrindo.

Quando a música acabou todos aplaudiram muito. Não quero ser otimista demais, mas tive a impressão que fomos mais aplaudidos do que as bandas anteriores.

Quando já eram quase nove horas o apresentador do concurso pegou o microfone pra anunciar quais bandas iriam para a final de domingo.

—Gente, primeiro eu queria agradecer a participação de todos e dizer que todos foram muito bons!Mas infelizmente tenho que escolher apenas 15 pra final de amanhã. Bom, as bandas que passaram pra final foram...

Então ele foi falando os nomes. Quando as bandas selecionadas eram anunciadas os integrantes dela gritavam horrores. Já estava na 13ª banda quando então ouvi o nome:

—Crepúsculo,...

—Ahhh!!—Não teve como não gritar!Apesar de que era quase certo que iríamos pra final. Então começamos a nos abraçar. Abracei todo mundo, e então abracei Edward. Ele me deu um abraço mais apertado e mais longo que os outros.

—Parabéns Bella, você é ótima!—Ele disse. Eu corei.

Então ele se afastou e sorriu, e eu retribui o sorriso, mas então Rosalie chegou e o abraçou, então fui falar com Emmett.

—Bella, caramba!Vai se ferrar!—Disse Emmett sorrindo.

—isso é um elogio?—Perguntei confusa, e também sorrindo.

—Você canta muito bem!

—Ah!Obrigada!—Mais uma vez eu corei.

—De nada!—Ao dizer isso Emmett deu um beijo em minha bochecha. Aí que eu corei mesmo!

Pra variar Edward e Rosalie ficaram nos olhando. : S

Então voltamos pro hotel. Eu estava morta de cansaço, já estava de pijama indo pra cama quando meu celular tocou.

—Alô?

—Alô, Bella?É a mamãe. Não liguei antes porque não queria atrapalhar. Mas me diga, como estão as coisas por aí?

—Ah, estão ótima!Amanhã vai ser a final, e é claro que nós fomos pra final!E mãe o concurso tá sendo em Seatle.

—Sério?Vou ligar pro Charlie ir assistir amanhã sua final!

—Tá legal...

—Estou torcendo por vocês!

—Valeu mãe.

—Boa noite querida.

—Boa noite.

Então desliguei o celular e fui dormir. Não sei porque milagre não tive sonho naquela noite. Acordei, mais uma vez, com a Alice tagarelando.

—Acorda Bella!Já são onze horas!

—Nossa, tudo isso??E que horas serão as apresentações?

—Relaxa Bella, hoje é só no final da tarde. Mas acorde, hoje vamos dar umas voltas pela cidade.

—É?—Eu não estava nem um pouco animada em dar "voltas na cidade", bem que eu poderia dar uma volta aqui mesmo na minha cama... Sem contar que passeando por aí as chances de encontrar alguém conhecido seriam bem maiores!¬¬'

—Vamos Bella, ânimo!

—Tá legal... ¬¬

Levantei sem o menor ânimo e me arrumei pra sair. Então fomos tomar café com os garotos.

—E aí Bella, você que já morou aqui, que lugar você nos indica pra irmos?—Perguntou-me Edward.

Eita laiá!Como ele sabia que eu morei em Seatle? :S

—Ah, depende do que vocês gostam de fazer. —Respondi ainda pensando em como Edward sabia sobre isso. E o que mais ele sabia sobre mim?

—Tem shopping?—Perguntou Alice.

—Tem um enorme aqui perto. —Respondi.

—Ah!Mas shopping não tem graça!—Retrucou Edward,

—Acho que a pessoa mais velha daqui deveria decidir. —Disse Alice sorrindo a Esme.

—Acho que shopping seria bom... —Respondeu Esme.

—Tá legal, vocês venceram... Vamos ao shopping... ¬¬'

**Ponto de Vista de Edward**

Então acabamos indo ao shopping. Bella e Emmett não se desgrudavam, nem Alice e Jasper ficavam tanto tempo juntos assim; Nem eu e Rosalie! Mas a gente nem conta.

Eu e Rosalie praticamente nos tratávamos como amigos, se dávamos um beijo por dia era muito!Nesse momento ela estava de mãos dadas comigo, mas não parava de olhar pros dois. Eu sei que no fundo, ou talvez nem tão fundo assim, ela ainda gostava do ex.

O estranho é que ela tinha terminado com ele do nada, sem "nenhum" motivo. Até hoje eu não sei o que aconteceu entre os dois, toda vez que eu questionava isso com Rosalie ela mudava de assunto e não respondia. Alias, eu também não sei porque eu comecei a namorar com ela. Na verdade foi mais ou menos assim: Ela terminou com Emmett (é esse o nome dele?) e então começou a ir na minha casa junto de Alice. Nós conversávamos muito, e então viramos amigos. Até que teve um dia que do nada ela me deu um beijo e perguntou se eu queria namorar com ela. Aí eu pensei "_tamu_ aqui sem fazer nada, _vamu_ nessa!". Eu na época não gostava de ninguém, estava livre e desimpedido, então resolvi arriscar.

Mas deve ter alguma coisa errada comigo. Eu e Rose estamos juntos há uns 3 meses, e eu nunca consegui amá-la. E aí aparece uma garota nova, que entra na minha banda de supetão e invade minha mente de um dia pro outro! Eu também não conseguia _não _olhar pros dois, não conseguia _não _sentir ciúmes. Que estranho, eu estava gostando mais da Bella do que da Rose. Muito, muito mais! Como eu tinha sido idiota em voltar com Rose se na verdade estava gostando de outra pessoa!

Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa!E alguma coisa _HOJE!_ Assim que acabar o concurso eu vou falar com ela, vou dizer que não consigo parar de pensar nela! (Com a Rose depois eu me entendo). E ah!Eu não tenho nada a perder, o máximo que pode acontecer é ela dizer que não sente o mesmo por mim. Mas aí eu continuo com a Rose e então me esforço pra esquecê-la.

**Ponto de Vista de Bella**

Fomos pro shopping. Chegando lá os garotos resolveram ir pra lan house e as meninas foram comprar o shopping inteiro. Eu resolvi ficar com os meninos jogando... ¬¬

Jogamos a tarde inteira e então depois fomos pro MC Donalds. Então as meninas nos encontram no MC.

—Hei Bella, eu comprei uma coisinha pra você usar hoje à noite. —Disse-me Alice toda animada.

—Ah Alice, não precisava!—Respondi super sem jeito.

—Mas eu faço questão!Mas não abra agora!Quero que você coloque isso só quando vocês forem se apresentar!

—Tá legal. Muito obrigada Alice!—Ao dizer isso dei um abraço forte nela.

Então voltamos pro hotel. Tomei banho, me arrumei, e então Alice apareceu no quarto com um sorrisinho no rosto (um sorriso maléfico por sinal).

—Ai ai ai!O que você vai aprontar Alice?

—Nada de mais Bella. Só vou te dar uma corzinha!Hoho'—Respondeu Alice sorrindo e mostrando um estojo de maquiagem.

Alice ficou cerca de uns 20 minutos me pintando, acho que ela me achava com cara de boneca... ¬¬

—Prontinhoo!—Disse Alice. —Agora olhe no espelho.

...

oO'

oO'²

oO'³

Caracas!Era eu?

:o

: o¹

:o²

:o³

!...Eu _nunca _me maquiava, só em ocasiões muuuito especiais como casamentos, por exemplo. Mas faziam anos.

—Até que não ficou tão mau. —Disse Rosalie rindo.

—Ah Rose fique quieta!Ela está linda!—Disse Alice fazendo uma careta a Rosalie.

Eu sorri. Olhei pra Rosalie e "disse" pelo meu olhar "fique quieta, eu tô linda! =p". Não que eu me achasse linda, mas tudo bem.

—Agora vamos, está na hora!—Disse Alice toda animada e orgulhosa do que tinha feito.

**Ponto de Vista de Edward**

Já tinha passado da hora e nada das garotas chegarem. Estávamos no carro a cerca de quinze minutos e nada delas! Até que enfim avistei Rosalie e Esme vindo. Atrás delas tinham Alice e uma garota que eu não conseguia ver quem era, pois Rosalie estava exatamente na frente, mas deduzi que era a Bella. Então saí do carro e fui reclamar da demora.

—Caramba meninas, precisava demorar...

Eu _**tive **_que parar a frase no meio. Era mesmo a Bella quem estava atrás de Rosalie, mas ela estava... Estava... Perfeita!*-* Rosalie ao seu lado ficava sem graça.

—Bella??—Disse Emmett saindo também do carro. —Nossa! Você está excessivamente linda!

Bella então deu um sorriso tímido.

—Os méritos são meus!Muito obrigada!—Disse Alice sorrindo. —Por isso a demora, desculpem meninos.

Bella então olhou pra mim e eu sorri. Foi o máximo que eu consegui fazer. Eu queira dizer a ela o quanto eu a tinha achado linda, mas não podia. E não tinha coragem também.

Mas hoje definitivamente eu tinha que conversar com ela!

**Ponto de Vista de Bella**

Eu estava me achando agora. Após Emmett dizer que eu estava bonita os garotos foram concordando, uns com gestos, outros com palavras. O único que não disse nada foi Edward, ele apenas me deu um sorriso. :(

Então entramos no carro e fomos pro concurso. Cheguei lá toda animada, e fui indo direto pro banheiro pra me trocar, pois seriamos a primeira banda. Então abri a sacola de coisas que Alice tinha comprado pra mim.

Oo'

:o

Lá tinham um par de sandálias de salto (muito) alto prata, uma blusa lilás com brilhos prata, e uma calça jeans branca com costura lilás. Era tudo lindo! Coloquei a roupa e ficou perfeito. Então fui pro palanque.

—Nossa Bella!Você não cansa de ficar bonita?!—Perguntou-me Emmett.

Eu sorri sem graça. Então o apresentador anunciou o inicio da final do concurso. Então o instrumental da musica começou. Edward não parava de sorrir e olhar pra mim. Então antes dele começar a cantar ele se aproximou de mim e disse no meu ouvido:

—Vai dar tudo certo. Nós vamos ganhar esse concurso! E tudo isso graças a você!

Eu corei. Sorri timidamente e ele retribuiu o sorriso. Então ele começou a cantar. Sua voz aveludada estava linda como sempre. Eu não conseguia olhar pra frente, só conseguia olhar pra ele. Como poderia tanta perfeição numa pessoa só?

Então foi minha vez de cantar, nessa hora tive coragem de olhar pra frente. Tinham muitas e muitas pessoas olhando pra mim. Vi Emmett e Alice olhando pra mim e sorrindo, vi Rosalie sorrindo olhando pro Edward, é claro, então lá no fundo vi um rosto conhecido. Era Charlie, ele tinha mesmo vindo!Então sorri pra ele e ele percebeu que eu tinha o visto e sorriu de volta.

Então a pessoa que estava ao lado dele acenou pra mim. Mas quem era?

Não acredito!Era Jacob!Desviei o olhar dele e me concentrei pra não desafinar, meu estomago estava embrulhando. Resolvi voltar a olhar pra Edward. Ele me encarou confuso (deve ser porque a essas alturas eu devia estar mais branca que um papel) e então se aproximou de mim sorrindo. Eu fiquei mais calma e então consegui terminar de cantar a música.

Quando acabou todos aplaudiram e então eu voltei correndo pra trás do palanque.

O que raios Jacob estava fazendo aqui com meu pai? Por que meu pai o trouxe? Eu quase estraguei a música por causa dele!Que raiva!

—Bella, o que aconteceu?Que cara foi aquela??—Perguntou-me Edward.

—Me desculpa Edward, cantei muito mal?

—Não, você foi ótima!Mas tinha algo estranho em você no final da música.

—É que eu vi uma pessoa que eu gostaria de _não _ter visto.

Resolvi então não sair de trás do palanque tão cedo. Os garotos saíram e então Alice e Emmett foram lá.

—Parabéns Bella, você cantou muito bem!—Disse Alice.

—Obrigada.

—Mas que cara é essa?—Perguntou-me Emmett.

—Ah... É que eu vi uma pessoa que eu não queria ter visto.

Então Charlie apareceu lá trás.

—Bella!Que saudade!

—Pai!Quanto tempo que eu não te vejo!—Disse o abraçando.

—Você está linda!E cantou maravilhosamente bem!

—Obrigada.

—Eu vim aqui atrás pra falar com você porque vou ter que ir embora agora, tenho plantão.

—Ah tá, tudo bem pai. Mas eu só queria saber uma coisa... —Então a partir daí comecei a gritar (ninguém de fora ria ouvir mesmo, tava o maior barulho).—POR QUE VOCÊ TROUXE O JACOB????

Ele sorriu sem graça.

—Me desculpa Bella, é que ele me fez prometer que quando você viesse pra cá eu o avisaria.

—PAI!POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO?!EU QUASE ESTRAGUEI A MUSICA POR CAUSA DAQUELE IDIOTAA!!!

Nessa hora eu devia estar um pimentão, sentia minhas maças do rosto queimando.

—Calma Bella. —Disse-me Alice.

Eu respirei fundo e sorri.

—Mas foi bom te ver pai. Só não faça mais isso!=D

—Tá bom, eu prometo!—Então Charlie me abraçou, me deu um beijo no rosto e saiu.

—Nossa Bella, nunca te vi assim!—Disse Alice boquiaberta.

—Quem é esse cara?—Perguntou Emmett.

—Esse cara é o motivo pelo qual eu fui pra Forks.

—Mas o que ele fez?—Perguntou Alice.

—Nós éramos namorados. A gente tava junto há 8 meses, mas então ele me traiu... Com a minha melhor amiga. —Ao dizer isso uma lágrima escapou de meus olhos.

—Que imbecil!—Disse Emmett.

—Não fica assim Bella!—Disse Alice enxugando minha lágrima fujona.—Vamos lá pro salão.

—Eu acho que eu prefiro ficar aqui Alice. —Disse segurando o choro.

—Bella!Você tem que mostrar pra ele que você está bem sem ele!Que não se importa com a existência dele, que não tá nem aí pra ele ter vindo ver a final do concurso!

—É verdade Bella!Vamos pra lá, e se ele fizer alguma graçinha eu meto um soco na fuça dele!—Disse Emmett.

—Ah, tá legal!Vocês venceram!

Então saímos de lá de trás do palanque e fomos pro salão. Olhei lá pro fundo e não vi Charlie, mas Jacob ainda estava lá. Quando Jacob me viu deu um sorriso, então eu virei as costas pra ele e comecei a conversar com Emmett. Estávamos conversando quando ouvi aquela voz rouca tão familiar.

—Bella...

Emmett me empurrou pro lado e encarou Jacob furioso.

—Você é o namorado dela?Eu só queria conversar com ela... —Disse Jacob.

—Não, ele não é meu namorado, mas eu _não_ quero conversar com você!—Respondi.

—Por favor Bella, me dê cinco minutos. Por favor. —Insistiu Jacob.

Eu não poderia adiar aquela conversa, eu teria que deixar _bem _claro que eu não queria mais nada com ele.

—Emmett, você poderia pegar um copo de suco pra mim?—Então me virei pra Jacob. —Esse é o tempo que você tem, quando ele voltar a conversa acaba.

—Tem certeza Bella?—Perguntou-me Emmett cochichando.

—Tudo bem. Mas não demore... ^^—Respondi.

Então Emmett saiu.

—Bella, você não tem idéia de quanta falta você está fazendo...—Disse Jacob.

—Eu não to sentindo a menor falta sua...

—... Você tem que entender que eu não queria ter feito aquilo!—Ao dizer isso Jacob colocou a mão na minha nuca e foi se aproximando de mim.

—Tá eu entendi. Mas não chega perto!...

—Bella eu te amo!Não estou conseguindo viver sem você!

—Jacob, tira a mão de mim!

—Você é tudo pra mim!Você _**tem**_que voltar pra mim!!

Ao dizer isso Jacob me deu um beijo. Eu queria me livrar dele, mas ele era muito mais forte que eu. Eu o empurrava, virava meu rosto, mas não conseguia faze-lo parar.

Então de repente Jacob voou pra trás. Tinha sido Emmett. Algumas lágrimas de ódio saíram dos meus olhos ao ver que muita gente nos encarava. Então saí correndo de lá em direção a atrás do palanque, só que no caminho tinha água (ou qualquer coisa liquida) no chão e eu escorreguei e caí de bumbum no chão.

Ai que ódio!!

De repente todos estavam me olhando e rindo da minha cara (Hei! Não ria você também!). Aí que eu fiquei com mais raiva e muito mais envergonhada.

Então Edward, que estava perto de onde eu tinha caído, veio correndo em minha direção e me estendeu a mão. Eu segurei sua mão e ele me puxou.

—Bella, você está bem?

Eu nem respondi. Derramei mais umas lágrimas e saí correndo de novo. Quando cheguei atrás do palanque desabei a chorar.

**Ponto de Vista de Edward**

Eu estava conversando com Rosalie, ou melhor, estava ouvindo ela falar bobagens, quando eu vi um cabeludo estranho se aproximar de Bella e Emmett. Emmett ficou furioso quando o cara atrapalhou a conversa deles (eu também ficaria... ¬¬'), mas depois saiu e deixou os dois conversando. Então parei de olhar pro lado dela. Passaram-se uns minutos e então vi Bella correndo, mas o chão estava molhado e ela acabou escorregando. Minha primeira reação foi correr ao seu encontro e a ajudar a se levantar.

—Bella, você está bem?

Seu rosto estava vermelho e seus olhos cheios de lágrimas. Então ela se levantou e voltou a correr em direção do palanque. Meu instinto foi ir atrás dela, mas quando dei um passo em sua direção Rosalie segurou meu braço. Eu a encarei furioso, e então ela indicou com a cabeça que Emmett já estava indo atrás de Bella. Então acabei desistindo de ir atrás dela naquela hora.

**Ponto de Vista de Emmett**

Bella tinha pedido pra eu pegar um copo de suco pra ela, pra aquele infeliz falar logo o que ele queria tanto dizer. Eu sinceramente achei uma péssima idéia, eu tinha certeza que ele iria aprontar alguma!Mas eu não me opus a ela. Então eu fui pegar o suco. Foi o tempo de eu virar as costas e pegar o suco. Eu já estava voltando quando vi o cabeludo dando um beijo a força em Bella.

—Filho da $#&*!!!—Falei isso, joguei o copo no chão com o suco e tudo, e corri na direção deles. Cheguei lá e puxei o idiota pra trás. Bella então saiu correndo. Então eu fiquei confuso. Eu não sabia o que fazia primeiro, se metia uns bons socos naquele mané ou se ia atrás de Bella.

Primeiro bater nele!Hoho'

Bella pode esperar uns minutos por mim.

Então dei um soco, e mais um, e mais um. A brincadeira estava divertida, mas então o covarde saiu correndo.

Idiota!...¬¬'

Então fui atrás de Bella. Quando olhei pra direção em que ela tinha corrido ela estava sentada no chão, exatamente aonde eu tinha jogado o copo. OPS!

Edward estava a ajudando a se levantar, devia ter sido um tombo e tanto. Então ela se levantou e correu, e eu então fui atrás dela.

**Ponto de Vista de Bella**

Eu estava chorando de raiva, de ódio, de vergonha. Não conseguia parar! Então de repente Emmett apareceu e me abraçou.

—Bella, me perdoa!Eu não queria ter saído, não queria ter deixado você sozinha com aquele idiota!

—Tudo bem Emm, não foi culpa sua...

—Mas ele levou o que mereceu!Dei uns bons socos nele por você!

—Sério que você bateu nele?—A idéia de Jacob ter apanhado de Emmett até me deixou menos triste.

—Sério sim!E Bella, me perdoa!Eu que joguei o suco no chão aonde você escorregou.

—Foi você?Seu idiota!—Eu disse isso rindo e dando soquinhos no seu ombro.

—Me desculpa, eu joguei o copo com tudo quando vi ele te beijando.

—Affe!Nem me lembre daquele beijo horrível!Alias, nem sei o que foi pior, o beijo ou o mico de ter caído. —Nessa hora eu já até tinha parado de chorar.

—Ah, com certeza o beijo!Na hora em que você caiu eu estava batendo naquele filho da... Bom, então quase ninguém viu você caindo porque a briga estava chamando toda a atenção.

—Eu tive a impressão que todos estavam rindo de mim!

—_Eu_ não estava!!—Então ele deu uma pausa e sorriu. —Não estava por que não vi o tombo, senão...

—Emm!!—Franzi a testa e dei um soco em seu braço.

—Brincadeira Bella!Mas nossa, essa é toda sua força?

—Não. Toda minha força é essa!—Então dei um soco mais forte.

Emmett me encarou com um olhar confuso.

—Er... Você já deu, ou estava só treinando?

—Emm!!

—Haha, estou brincando linda! Mas eu vou ter que te ensinar a dar socos de verdade, pra caso esse idiota se aproximar e eu não estiver por perto pra acabar com ele!

—Obrigada Emm!—Disse sorrindo. —Nem sei como te agradecer por tudo o que você está fazendo por mim!

—Não é nada Bella.

Então ele colocou a mão na minha nuca e se aproximou de mim e me deu um beijo no rosto.

**Ponto de Vista de Edward**

Eu não estava agüentando de agonia! Eu _tinha _que ver como Bella estava, e mais do isso, tinha que dizer o que estava sentindo por ela. Eu iria lá, iria pedir pra Emmett nos deixar a sós e ia dizer o quanto pensava nela, o quanto meu coração batia por ela.

—Rose eu vou lá ver como Bella está.

—Não, não vai! O que você vai poder fazer?

—Eu quero ver como ela está, oras!

—Tá legal. Então eu vou junto.

Droga!

—Não. Você nem gosta dela, pra que você quer ir?—Perguntei.

—Por quê?Você não quer que eu vá?Quer ficar a sós com ela?

Ai mas que chata, meldels!

—Tá, então vamos. —respondi.

¬¬'

**Ponto de Vista de Bella**

Emmett era um amor. Sempre que eu precisava ele sempre aparecia (como daquela vez que Rosalie estava me enchendo o saco e ele apareceu na hora e cortou a conversa). Eu gostava muito dele, ele sempre estava do meu lado.

Emmett colocou a mão na minha nuca e me deu um beijo no rosto, mas então quando ele foi se afastar olhou nos meus olhos e deu um sorriso tímido. Então voltou a se aproximar, mas dessa vez sua boca estava indo em direção a minha. Nossos narizes se encostaram, e então seus lábios tocaram os meus.

**Ponto de Vista de Edward**

Cheguei lá onde eles estavam. Já até tinha imaginado a cena de quando chegasse lá. Bella sentada e Emmett ao lado seu lado conversando com ela.

Mas quando eu cheguei lá vi os dois se beijando.

Oo'

—Acho que já deu pra perceber que ela está bem, não é?—Resmungou Rosalie. Como o som estava muito alto eles não ouviram o que ela tinha dito.

—É... —Eu nem sabia o que dizer.

Como eu era idiota!Fiquei super mal em ver Bella com Emmett, mas ainda sim estava com Rosalie. Eu tinha que me decidir, ou eu terminava com Rosalie e "investia" na Bella, ou então parava com essa palhaçada de estar com uma gostando da outra.

Mas Bella já estava com Emmett, eu tinha perdido a oportunidade de estar com ela.

IDIOTA!

Então saímos de lá e aí eu resolvi não contar nada pra Bella sobre o que eu estava sentindo, e ao invés disso resolvi a esquecer.

***************************************************

**Hey peopleee!!!!**

**E aí, o que acharam desse capítulo????**

**Hoho'**

**Mari.:**** Vlw! E eu tbm adoro o Emmett!!=D**

**Angel Cullen McFellou:**** O Edward é um bobão mes. FATO!¬¬'**

**Clara Cullen:**** Eu tbm naum gostei do Edward ter voltado com a Rose, mas coloquei pra ter mais emoção na história!hoho'**

**Elise Garcia:**** Tapado! [2]...huauaa**

**Serena Cullen:**** Brigadu!^^...Não sei ao certo, mas quero que tenha mais de 15...**

**Carol Venâncio:**** hoho' seu desejo foi concedido!Mas eu pensei nisso antes...hoho'**

**Mih Brandon Cullen:**** Edward boboca, bobão, tapado...Mas relaxa, pra tudo tem-se um jeito! ;)**

**Marydf Evans Cullen:**** huahuahua, essa viagem só deixou as coisas mais emboladas...rsrs**

**Millor:**** *---*...Fiquei "emotivada" ao saber que um garoto lê minha fic!!Oun...*-*...Vlw...^^ Demorei um pouquinhu pra postar porque eu tive que digitar 15 páginas de caderno..hoho'**

**Adinha Nery:**** Isso é mais que fato!rs...Brigadão...^^**

**Sunshine:**** Vlw...;) Postando...^^**

**Gentem, muuuito vlw mesmo!**

**(mto vlw é ótimo...kkkk)**

**Brigadão mesmo pelas reviews!!  
Vou anotar os nomes de quem colocou nos alertas e naum manda reviews, e vou dá uma palmadas! Rã...¬¬'**

**rsrsrs  
O próximo capitulo ainda nem comecei a escrever, mas já sei o que vai acontecer...^^**

**Big beijão pra vocêss!!!!**

**S2**


	6. O PLANO

_**[HEY!PRA VCS Q LÊEM VÁÁRIAS FICS E SE CONFUNDEM COM AS HISTÓRIAS...**_

_**ATÉ AGORA ACONTECEU:**_

_Bella namorava Jacob, mas então descobre que ele a traiu com Jessica. No mesmo dia Reneé se separa de Charlie, e então ela e Bella se mudam pra Forks. _

_Em Forks Bella conhece Alice, que é melhor amiga de Rosalie, que a odeia a primeira vista. Rosalie namora Edward, que é irmão de Alice, mas na verdade ela gosta ainda de Emmett, um antigo namorado._

_Bella sem querer entra na banda de rock de Edward, e Rosalie a odeia mais ainda depois disso. Mike chama Bella pra sair, e ela não consegue recusar, mas então arrasta Alice pra ir junto , e Alice leva Edward._

_Mike fica muito irritado com o fato de Edward e Alice terem ido junto, mas principalmente por Edward ter ido junto. Então eles foram no cinema (Bella pensava que Mike iria lhe mostrar a cidade, como ele tinha dito, mas na real ele queria que fosse um encontro...safadão!)._

_Quando eles voltam pra casa de Bella Reneé já tinha chegado, então Bella os apresenta, e então Edward avisa a sua mãe que eles terão que ter ensaios extras. No dia seguinte Bella vai a casa de Alice e Edward, mas então Rosalie, que nunca ia aos ensaios da banda de Edward, aparece do nada pra cantar junto com eles._

_Ela se irrita com Edward porque ele não a deixa entrar na banda e termina o namoro com ele. Bella no dia seguinte comenta o fim do namorado de Rose e Edward a Emm, mas ele diz que eles voltariam. Bella está percebendo que gosta de Edward. Então Rosalie pede desculpas a Edward e eles voltam. Edward também acha que esta gostando de Bella, mas como ele não sabe que é recíproco prefere não arriscar._

_Carlisle, o pai de Alice e Edward, não vai poder ir viajar com eles pro concurso, então Emmett é meio que "obrigado" pela Alice a ir com eles. Então Alice vai ajudar Bella a arrumar suas malas._

_Eles vão pro concurso, mas lá Charlie e Jacob aparecem. Jacob vai falar com Bella e a agarra a força. Emmett então dá um surra em Jacob e depois vai falar com Bella. Edward morre de vontade de ir atrás de Bella pra ver como ela estava, mas Rosalie o impede. Depois de uns minutos ele acaba indo lá, e vê Emmett e Bella se beijando. Edward estava decidido em falar com Bella, dizer a ela que estava gostando dela, mas ao ver os dois se beijando desiste da idéia.]_

**6-O PLANO**

**Ponto de Vista de Bella**

Caramba, por que, como, onde? Eu estava _mesmo _beijando o Emmett? Eu gostava muito dele, mas não assim... Eu gostava como amigo apenas...

**Ponto de Vista de Emmett**

Caramba! Eu e meus impulsos incontrolados! Eu sempre achei Bella linda, e super gente fina, mas eu não gosto dela assim... E agora o que será que ela está pensando de mim? De nós?

Então eu interrompi lentamente o beijo.

—Bella, me desculpa. Eu gosto muito de você, mas de outro jeito. —Ela não deixou eu terminar a frase.

—Emm, eu sei. Você gosta da Rose. —Disse ela sorrindo. —E sabe, eu acho que estou gostando do Edward. —Ao dizer isso ela corou.

—Sério?!Então a gente trocou os pares!...Sabe, eu gosto muito de você, muito mesmo! Mas nós não daríamos certo nunca, afinal você e eu gostamos de outra pessoa.

—É verdade... —Ela disse sorrindo.

—Agora temos que nos juntar pra colocar as coisas de volta nos eixos...

—Boa idéia!

Eita! Aquela não tinha sido a voz de Bella.

—Alice?

**Ponto de Vista de Alice**

Depois que Bella saiu de seu esconderijo secreto (atrás do palanque) eu fui falar com Jasper.

—O que ela tem?—Perguntou Jasper.

—O ex dela está aqui. Olha, deve ser aquele cabeludo que está falando com ela agora.

Fiquei então observando os dois. De repente o cara agarrou a Bella. Meu que idiota! Eu queria poder fazer alguma coisa, mas se Bella não estava conseguindo se soltar dele eu não iria ajudar em nada. Mas então Emmett apareceu e começou a dar uma surra no cara. Bella saiu correndo, mas eu não vi pra onde porque a briga estava chamando muito a atenção. Então o cara saiu correndo e Emmett foi falar com Bella.

Eles ficaram vários minutos lá, então Edward e Rosalie foram lá também. Só que a cara deles quando voltaram não foi das melhores.

—Nossa, o que será que aconteceu? —Perguntou Jasper.

—Eu já até sei. Eu vou lá e já volto.

Eu estava indo pra lá quando Rosalie veio falar comigo quase chorando.

—Alice!Ele deu um beijo nela!

Era justamente isso que eu estava suspeitando.

—É?

—É sim, bem na hora que eu e o Edward fomos pra lá eles estavam se beijando.

Então olhei pra Edward, que estava a uns metros de distância da gente. Eu conhecia meu irmão, sabia que ele também tinha ficado chateado.

—Eu vou lá Rose.

Então fui pra trás do palanque.

**Ponto de Vista de Bella**

—Alice? —Perguntou Emmett.

—Me desculpem. —Respondeu ela. —Eu ouvi a conversa inteira. E mais do que isso, eu sei do beijo.

Eu corei. Olhei pra Emm e ele também estava corado.

—Bella, por que você não me contou antes que estava gostando do Edward? —Perguntou-me Alice.

Eu fiquei super sem graça por não ter contado.

—Me desculpa Alice, eu fiquei com vergonha. Sabe como é que é né? Eu estou gostando do seu irmão, que é namorado da sua melhor amiga...

—Eu te entendo Bella. Eu também ficaria com vergonha, mas me prometa que não vai fazer isso de novo!

—Prometo!—Respondi.

—Mas agora vocês embolaram o meio de campo. —Disse Alice. —Edward e Rosalie viram vocês se beijando.

—Eles viram? —Perguntou Emmett inconformado.

—É, viram sim.

—Poutz! —Disse Emmett.

Tapa na testa!

—E agora? —Perguntei.

—Agora meu único _plano_ é vocês continuarem por uns dias com essa história que estão namorando. —Disse Alice.

—Dias, quantos dias? —Perguntei.

—Ainda não sei. Depende muito. Mas olha de uma coisa eu tenho certeza: Rosalie ainda gosta de você Emm, e Bella, quando o Edward veio aqui pra trás e viu vocês dois, ficou com a mesma cara triste que a Rosalie. —Disse Alice.

Eu sorri. De repente eu tinha uma esperança lá no fundo de ficar com Edward.

—Mas agora é o seguinte. Vocês estão namorando, não se esqueçam isso. Eu vou ajudar vocês, mas vocês têm que colaborar. Ok? —Perguntou Alice.

—OK—Respondeu Emmett.

—OK—Respondi.

—Agora é a hora em que vocês saem de mãos dadas _sorrindo _daqui.

Então dei a mão a Emmett e nós dois saímos de lá. A primeira pessoa que vi foi Edward.

—Sorrindo! —Cochichei sorrindo a Emmett, então ele retribuiu o sorriso.

**Ponto de Vista de Edward**

Eu não acredito que isso está acontecendo! No momento em que eu me decido por ela, ela se decide por _ele_!

Será que eles estão namorando?

Caramba... E agora os dois passam na minha frente, de mãos dadas e sorrindo. Agora só falta a gente não ganhar o concurso, aí sim vai ser perfeito!¬¬

Todas as bandas já tinham se apresentado, e estávamos esperando o resultado. Então o apresentador pegou o microfone pra anunciar os vencedores.

—Gente, foi muito difícil mesmo escolher a banda vencedora porque todas estavam realmente ótimas. Mas chega de conversa, vamos logo ao que interessa. Em quinto lugar ficou a banda...

Eu torcia pra estarmos pelo menos entre os cinco primeiros. É claro que eu queria ganhar em primeiro lugar, mas se tivéssemos entre os primeiros já estava ótimo.

Não estávamos entre os quatro primeiros. Ou nós tínhamos ganhado em primeiro lugar, ou então tínhamos perdido feio.

—E em primeiro lugar... Tchan tchan tchan tchan... A banda Crepúsculo!

—Pelo menos isso!! —Gritei quando ouvi que tínhamos ganhado.

—Pelo menos isso o que? —Perguntou-me Rosalie que estava do meu lado.

Ups!Não era pra ela escutar.

—Nada Rose. —Menti na maior cara de pau.

Então foi aquele abraça-abraça de sempre. Eu estava super feliz em ter ganhado, mas eu poderia estar bem melhor se não tivesse visto aquela cena. Mas tudo bem, a vida é assim né?

—Parabéns! —Enquanto eu me perdia em pensamento Bella veio ao meu encontro e me abraçou.

—Parabéns a você! —Respondi. —Foi graças a você!

—Graças a você também! —Bella então sorriu, com aquele sorriso delicado, e então me deu um beijo no rosto. Eu corei.

—Vocês da banda, subam aqui! —Disse o apresentador.

Então fomos pro palanque. Ganhamos um troféu enorme.

**Ponto de Vista de Bella**

Recebemos o prêmio e fomos comemorar num restaurante que tinha por perto. Rosalie e Edward estavam visivelmente incomodados com o fato de eu e Emmett estarmos abraçados a toda hora. Será mesmo que Edward sentia algo por mim? Era realmente difícil de acreditar.

**Ponto de Vista de Rosalie**

Era realmente difícil de acreditar que ela estava com Emmett. Desde que nós tínhamos terminados ele não tinha ficado com ninguém, e então essa infeliz chega e rouba ele assim de mim! Eu não deveria ter voltado com Edward, se meu orgulho não fosse tão grande eu voltava com Emmett. Mas eu não consigo fingir que nada aconteceu quatro meses atrás.

Quer saber?Ótimo! Que lê seja feliz com ela!...

...

Ah! Que droga! Eu não agüento ver os dois juntos! Nunca que eu imaginei que isso aconteceria, pensei que eles eram apenas amigos. Pensei até que Bella sentia uma quedinha pelo Edward, pelo jeito que ela o olhava, mas como eu estava enganada!

—Alice! —A chamei pra perguntar o que estava acontecendo realmente.

**Ponto de Vista de Alice**

—Fala Rose. O que foi? —Perguntei.

—Eles... —Então Rose indicou com a cabeça Bella e Emmett.

Caramba. Eu não queria mentir pra minha amiga, mas eu, melhor que ninguém, sabia muito bem que na verdade ela gostava de Emmett. Pensei no que seria melhor pra ela, e esse melhor seria o Emmett. Mas eu tinha que dizer uma mentirinha, pra que ela sentir o drama de estar sem ele, e assim se tocar que ela _tinha _que ficar com _ele_, e não com Edward. No final das contas só estava pensando no bem dela.

—Estão namorando. —Completei.

A cara que ela fez não foi das melhores.

—Que foi Rose? Algum problema?

Ela corou.

—Não, nada! —Disse sorrindo.

—Você não me engana Rosalie Hale!

Ela sorriu sem graça e então voltou a seu lugar, ao lado de Edward.

Como ela poderia ser tão teimosa!

**Ponto de Vista de Bella**

Ficamos algumas horas lá, e então voltamos pro hotel pra pegar nossas coisas. Tinhamos que voltar no mesmo dia, porque segunda de manhã nós teriamos aula. O caminho todo fui abraçada com Emmett, era até gostoso ficar abraçada com aquele ursão, dormi horrores!

Chegamos na casa de Alice.

—Edward, será que você poderia levar Bella em casa? —Perguntou Alice.

—Tudo bem. —Respondeu Edward.

Então me despedi de Alice com um beijo no rosto, e então fui me despedir de Emm; dei um beijo bem no cantinho da sua boca e fui pro carro de Edward. Rosalie estava sentada no banco da frente com aquela cara emburrada de sempre, por sorte a casa dela era mais perto do que a minha.

Edward parou o carro na frente da casa dela e se despediu dela com um selinho. Então ela saiu.

—Bella, você quer passar pra frente? —Perguntou Edward.

—Hun... Pode ser... —Caramba, ele estava me chamando pra sentar ao seu lado?! : o

—É que eu não gosto de me sentir um motorista de táxi.

Eu ri.

—Entendo. —Então eu sentei ao seu lado.

Edward andava muito rápido, em menos de cinco minutos já estávamos parado na frente de casa.

Então tirei o cinto, e olhei pra ele. Ele estava encostado na porta do carro olhando pra mim com _aqueles _olhos lindos, brilhando... *-*

—Er... Vai ter ensaio essa semana? —Cortei aquele silêncio aterrorizante.

—Vai sim, terça. —Respondeu Edward com uma expressão estranha que eu não consegui entender.

Então ficou silencio de novo.

—Obrigado pela carona. —Mais uma vez cortei o silêncio.

Então Edward fez um movimento brusco em minha direção e me deu um beijo no rosto. Eu me arrepiei. Sorri e então saí do carro. Espero que ele não tenha percebido que eu corei.

**Ponto de Vista de Edward**

Me despedi de Rose.

—Bella, você quer passar pra frente? —Perguntei após Rose sair do carro.

—Hun... Pode ser... —Respondeu ela.

—É que eu não gosto de me sentir um motorista de táxi. —Que mentira deslavada! Eu queria mesmo que ela ficasse ao meu lado. Ela então riu.

—Entendo. —Ela disse, e então fez-se silencio.

Andei correndo como sempre, e em poucos minutos parei o carro na frente da casa dela.

Me inclinei pro lado contrario ao dela, apoiei minhas costas na porta do carro e fiquei olhando pra ela. Como ela estava linda! Mesmo decidindo continuar do mesmo que estava antes, ou seja, namorando com Rosalie, eu ainda não conseguia parar de olhar pra ela. Então ela cortou o silêncio.

—Er... Vai ter ensaio essa semana?

—Vai sim, terça. —Respondi me esforçando pra segurar meu impulso de chegar mais perto dela e a abraçar, ou sei lá.

Então ficou silêncio de novo. Mas não durou muito, poucos segundos depois ela cortou o silencio de novo.

—Obrigado pela carona. —Disse ela.

—Ela vai sair do carro. Você não vai fazer nada? —Eu me perguntava.

—Claro q não!Você tem namorada, e ela tem namorado! —Meu _eu_ respondia.

—E daí? Não é pra você agarra-la seu idiota. Mas não precisa se afastar assim dela como se ela tivesse alguma doença contagiosa. —De novo meu eu me falava. —Vamos! Ela vai embora! Já, dê um beijo nela!

Então voei pra cima dela e a dei um beijo no rosto. Eu corei, ela sorriu e então saiu do carro.

—Tá vendo, nem doeu! —Disse meu eu.

Nossa, eu sou um tapado mesmo!Dei risada dos meus pensamentos contraditórios após ela sair e dirigi de volta pra casa. Cheguei em casa e fui direto ir dormir. Mas quem disse que meus olhos fechavam? Não conseguia parar de pensar naquela cena de Bella e Emmett se beijando, e não acreditava que tinha perdido a chance de estar com ela.

**Ponto de Vista de Bella**

Entrei em casa correndo e fui falar com a minha mãe.

—Bella! Como foi lá?

—Ah mãe foi super legal! Nós ganhamos o concurso!

—Sério? Que legal!! Mas me conta, seu pai foi lá te ver?

—Foi sim. Mas mãe você não acredita! Ele levou o Jacob!

Então fui contando tudo o que tinha acontecido, inclusive a parte de ter beijado Emmett e de que eu estava gostando de Edward. Contando parecia muito mais absurdo.

—Mas e aí filha, o que você vai fazer agora?

—Agora eu vou seguir com o plano da Alice de fingir que estou namorando com Emmett por enquanto... Bom mãe, eu vou dormir porque estou super cansada.

—Está bem. Boa noite, e boa sorte com essa maluquice de vocês!

—Valeu.

Então fui dormir.

É claro que eu sonhei. Meu dia tinha sido agitado demais, não teria como minha noite ser totalmente tranqüila e sem sonho.

Sonhei que estava correndo. Atrás de mim vinha Jacob, mas ele corria muito rápido, eu sabia que em poucos segundos ele me alcançaria. Então subi uma escada, no topo Edward me esperava. Então ele me deu a mão e me ajudou a subir. Continuei correndo e correndo, e então Emmett apareceu. Emmett correu em direção a Jacob e deu um soco nele. Então Edward veio em minha direção e me deu um abraço. Então ele olhou nos meus olhos e disse:

—Eu te amo!

Acordei assustada, mas feliz. Ainda estava no meio da noite então fui dormir de novo. Tive outro sonho. Nesse eu estava na escola, conversando com Alice, então Edward chegava e me dava um abraço por trás. Ele olhou então pra mim e deu aquele sorriso perfeito, mas quando ele foi se aproximar pra me dar um beijo eu acordei.

Aí acordei com raiva. Eu não podia acordar cinco minutos mais tarde?! Fiquei com vontade de quebrar o despertador!

Então me arrumei e fui pra escola. Chegando lá fui direto pra aula. Alice me esperava.

—Bom dia Bella!

—Bom dia Alice!

Mal terminei de responder e então Mike se sentou ao meu lado.

—Bella, você tem compromisso pra hoje à noite?

—Claro que ela tem seu bobinho! —Respondeu Alice antes de eu se quer pensar no que responder. —Bella está namorando. Todos os seus dias ela tem o compromisso de estar com Emmett! —Disse Alice sorridente.

—Emm-mm-ee-ee-tt??? —Mike mal podia pronunciar aquele nome tamanho desespero que estava. —Eu não sabia. —Deu até dó da cara dele de cachorro molhado.

—Nós começamos a namorar ontem. —Completei.

—Ah tá. Felicidades pra vocês dois... —Ao dizer isso Mike voltou ao seu lugar.

—Nossa Alice, obrigado! Eu já tinha até esquecido...

—Bella!!!Eu vou te dar uns cascudos! Siga o plano!!¬¬'

—Tá legal, tá legal!!Foi mal! Mas e aí, o Edward comentou alguma coisa?

—Nada. Chegou em casa e foi dormir. Mas eu já sei o que fazer. Pode deixar!

—Valeu Alice. Mais uma vez fico te devendo!

—E eu estou anotando. Você me deve dois favores!

—E eu vou te pagar, assim que você cobrar!^^

Então deu o intervalo. Assim que vi Emmett fui falar com ele. Eu o cumprimentei com um beijo no rosto, mas bem no cantinho da boca (assim quem olhasse pensava que eu tinha dado um selinho) e então fomos sentar e ficamos abraçados. Rosalie nem sentou com a gente, ao invés disso ficou conversando com Lauren.

Fiquei conversando com Alice e Emmett o intervalo inteiro, então fui pra sala. Quando Rosalie chegou na sala e me viu sentou-se ao meu lado.

—Oie Bella! —Disse ela sorrindo.

—Ai meu Deus, eu vou morrer!!! —Pensei isso, mas não falei, claro.

—Oie Rose! —Ah, se ela me chamou por apelido, eu também posso né? Ou não?

—Fiquei sabendo que você está namorando com o Emmett, é verdade?

—É sim! —Respondi sorridente.

Ela ficou séria.

—Você gosta dele?

—Sim!Claro que gosto! Gosto muito! —Respondi confusa com a pergunta.

—Você o _ama?_

Poutz... E agora? Ferrou!

—Nós estamos nos conhecendo ainda, mas eu realmente acho que o amo sim! —Nossa, ainda bem que ela não tem detector de mentira!

Ela me encarou séria novamente.

—Mas por que a pergunta? —Perguntei a ela.

Ela corou. Acho que não esperava que eu perguntasse isso.

—Por nada.

—Ah Rosalie! Pode ser sincera comigo! Eu sei que você ainda gosta dele.

A cara dela não estava mais séria. Parecia que ia sair fumaça de seus ouvidos, tamanha sua raiva.

—Escuta aqui garota, você não tem nada a ver com a minha vida! —Nessa hora ela já estava gritando.

Todos da sala nos olharam, inclusive o professor.

—Senhorita Hale, o que está havendo? —Perguntou o professor.

—Nada! —Gritou ela. Então ela foi se sentar em outro lugar.

Eu hein, que louca! Cadê o Emmett numa hora dessas?

Fiquei o resto da aula imaginando como ela me mataria na saída. Se seria por facada, tiro, paulada, pedrada... Ainda preferia por tiro, assim morreria rápido. Mas como ela era sádica acho que me mataria a pedrada.

Então acabou a aula e eu fui me encontrar com Emmett.

—Emm, é hoje! Hoje eu morro!

—Que isso Bella!Por quê?

Eu ia contar pra ele o que Rosalie tinha feito, mas quando olhei pra trás ela estava vindo em nossa direção.

—Então amor! Eu estava pensando da gente sair hoje à noite o que você acha? —Perguntei quase gritando a Emmett. Alice que estava longe de nós se virou pro nosso lado, deu um sorriso pra mim e piscou o olho.

Emmett me encarou meio confuso, mas ao ver Rosalie passando por nós entendeu o recado.

—Ótima idéia amor! Eu passo as oito na sua casa! —Então Emmett me abraçou. Rosalie passou por nós e nem olhou na nossa cara.

Eu ri. Me despedi de Emmett e Alice, peguei meu fusca e fui pra casa. Hoje não teria nada pra fazer, então fiquei o dia inteiro na sala assistindo TV e comendo porcarias. Acordei com minha mãe chegando do trabalho, então fui pro computador e fiquei lá até tarde da noite. E então fui dormir.

Como eu tinha dormido à tarde, fiquei sem sono. Fiquei pensando em tudo que tinha acontecido, e em tudo em que estava prestes a acontecer. Parecia que o sono não queria vir... Já era cerca de uma hora da manhã. O sonho não vinha. Então resolvi descer pra cozinha e comer alguma coisa. Não tinha nada.

Droga.

Então voltei pra cama. Virei pra um lado, virei pro outro. Então fui no quarto de Reneé. Ela estava dormindo como um anjo. Então olhei em cima de sua cômoda e tinha uma nota de dez dólares. Resolvi então comprar alguma coisa pra comer. Quem sabe dando uma saidinha o sono venha? Então me troquei, peguei meu fusca, que por sorte ligou na primeira, e fui pro único supermercado que funcionava 24h.

Cheguei lá e comprei uma barra de chocolate. Quando já estava voltando pro meu carro percebi que tinha um cara sentado em cima dele.

—Hei, o que você está fazendo aí?...

Quando cheguei perto percebi que era Edward.

—Edward? O que faz aqui a uma hora dessas?

—Ótima pergunta. Acho que o mesmo que você.

—Eu estou aqui por pura insônia.

—Somos dois. Eu vim comprar alguma coisa pra comer, e dar uma voltinha, e quando estava saindo vi seu carro estacionado e resolvi esperar você sair. Caramba, você demorou muito pra comprar só uma barrinha de chocolate!

—Mas como você sabia que esse carro era meu?

—Ah! Você é a única pessoa em Forks que tem um fusca preto!

Eu ri. Era mesmo verdade.

—Mas e aí, quer dar uma caminhada?

—Claro, por que não? O sono não quer mesmo vir...

Então saímos de lá e fomos pra uma pracinha que tinha ali perto.

****************************************************************

**Amores da minha vidaa!!!**

**Nem demorei, vai?!**

**A maioria do povo daki demora mais de duas semanas pra atualizar, e eu num tinha "escrivinhado" esse capitulo ainda...Não demorei por maldade...^^**

**Mas e aí, o que estão achando até agora??**

**Alguma **_**sugestão, critica, dúvida, elogio?  
**_**Manda Review que eu responderei!!^^**

**Muuuito obrigado mesmo pela consideração peoplee!!=D**

_*****Respondendo....**_

**Mari.: ****huahuhaua...Vlw!;)…q bom q gostaste!**

**Elise Garcia:**** Esses adolescentes realmente não se decidem...rs**

**Dark Yuuki:**** Vlw!! Postando...^^**

**Líla*:**** Que bom!!!^^ (opiniões bem divididas aki..rs)**

**Kah Reche:**** Tadinhu do Ed!rsrs... Ele só é meio confuso..rs**

**Sunshine:**** Tadinhoo! Ele não é tão idiota assim!rs**

**Angel Cullen McFellou:**** uhauauhuaa...Calma! ****No final tudo dá certo! Se não deu ainda, é pq naum tá no final!rs**

**Clara Cullen:**** A intenção era confundir mesmo com o nome do capitulo!hauuaua....Mas relaxa...pra td tem-se um jeito!;)**

**Marydf Evans Cullen:**** Huahuuhaa...calmaa!!! ****[acho q a maioria de vcs quis MESMO me matar nesse capitulo né?!huahua]**

**Isa Stream:**** Q issu Isa?!Oo'...huahuahua....Depois q vc leu esse acho que ficou mais calma, né?rsrs**

**Lueh Sayuri:**** Vlw...^^...continuando...;)**

**Cathy Cullen:**** =D...eu tbm amo o Emmett, e tbm prefiro o Edward!^^**

**LLoiza:**** Poxa, que legal!!Brigadaum!!Lerei sim, assim que tiver um tempinhu^^**

**Carol Venancio:**** "Perdeu playboy"....kkkkkkk....Ótemoo!!!hauhaua**

**Mih Brandon Cullen:**** Nossa, brigadão meesmo!!=D...assim fico até emotivada!!*-***

**Gentee, mto obrigado meesmo por tudoo!!!**

**E um **_**obrigado máster **_**pra Marydf que indicou minha FiC pra LLoiza!! Valeu meesmo!!;)**

**E queria divulgar tbm a FIC da minha maninha, gentem...tá mtoo boaa meeesmo!!!Vale a pena ler, sem maldadee!!**

**Totalmente diferente das outras FICS, super original..! [dah medinhu , mas td bem...rs]**

**O nome da FIC eh **_**Tudo pode acontecer na ditadura**_

**.net/s/5109205/1/Tudo_pode_acontecer_na_ditadura**

**BIG beijão!!!**

**Amooo vocêÊEÊêêÊss!!**


	7. APROXIMAÇAO

_No capitulo anterior:  
Bella e Emmett 'sem querer' se beijam e Rosalie e Edward vêem. Alice então seguindo as instruções de Alice eles começam a namorar de "faz-de-conta". Então numa noite Bella ficou com insônia efoii ao supermercado comprar algo, lá ela encontrou Edward..._

**7-Aproximação **

**(Pra não ter que ficar alternando ponto de vistas, quando a ****BELLA ****falar vai estar "normal", quando for o ****EDWARD ****em itálico, ok?).**

Caramba, o Edward tinha me chamado pra dar uma volta com ele!

_Caramba, eu chamei a Bella pra dar uma volta comigo!_

Andamos a praça inteira, e então nos sentamos em um banquinho.

_Vai!Pergunta logo!Você está morrendo de curiosidade de saber quem era aquele cabeludo do concurso. Aproveita que ela tá sozinha aqui com você e pergunta logo de uma vez!_

—_Bella... Será que eu poderia fazer uma pergunta meio pessoal?_

—Claro... —Ai meu Deus, o que será que ele vai perguntar? Fiquei com frio na barriga.

—_Aquele cara que foi falar com você no concurso, era quem?_

—Ah... Lembra quando acabamos de cantar, que você veio perguntar se eu tinha alguma coisa porque eu estava com uma cara estranha?

—_Lembro sim. E você me disse que tinha visto alguém que gostaria de não ter visto._

—É então. Era aquele cara que eu não queria ter visto. Ele é meu ex namorado.

—_Ah!Por isso que o Emmett ficou tão bravo quando ele foi falar com você!_

—É, mas na verdade ele não ficou bravo por ele ter ido falar comigo, mas por ter me beijado a força.

—_Ele te beijou a força??_ _—Que filho da mãe, idiota!_

—É. Você não viu? :S

—_Não. Eu o vi chegando pra falar com você depois só vi quando você correndo e escorregando. Depois que eu reparei que o Emmett tava batendo nele._ _—Caramba, se eu tivesse visto eu também tinha batido!_

—Pois é. Mas eu nem quero lembrar daquela cena! Foi horrível!

—_Ah! Mas há males que vem para o bem!_ _—Pelo menos agora você está namorando, não está?_

—É? —Ele deve estar falando sobre eu estar namorando com Emmett.

—_É!!Você está namorando agora com o Emmett! Vocês começaram a namorar lá, não foi?_ —_Falando assim até parece que eu gostei da idéia._

—Foi sim.

Então fez-se silêncio.

_Emmett foi mais rápido que eu. Se eu soubesse que ele tinha segundas intenções com ela eu teria falado com ela antes. Edward Cullen!Cale a boca! Você morria de ciúmes dos dois juntos e nunca fez nada! Bem feito! Agora vê se aprende com a burrice!_

Ai aquele silêncio! Que agonia! Eu queria dizer algo, mas nada me vinha em mente. Então fiquei olhando pra ele. Como ele era lindo... *-*

Fiquei com aquela cara de boba olhando pra ele, e ele olhando pro céu. Então ele percebeu que eu estava olhando pra ele e sorriu.

_Eu estava super distraído em meus pensamentos, quando percebi que ela estava olhando pra mim. Sorri e ela corou. Como ela ficava linda corada!_

—_Bella..._

—Sim...

—_Acho que está ficando tarde. Não seria melhor voltarmos pras nossas respectivas casas?_ _—Putz, tapanatesta! Você não falou isso, falou?_

Nossa... Por uns segundo tive a impressão que ele iria falar qualquer outra coisa...

—É... Está realmente tarde. Que horas são?

—_Quinze pras três._

—Nossa... Se minha mãe acorda numa hora dessas...

_De repente ela ficou séria, e me olhou nos olhos._

—Edward.

—_Sim._ _—Nossa, que cara é essa??_

—Se amanhã eu não aparecer no ensaio, é sinal que minha mãe me matou. Você promete que vai ao meu enterro?

—_Credo Bella! Pensei que você ia falar alguma coisa a sério!Me assustei até!_

Eu ri.

—Mas isso é sério! —Disse rindo. —Qualquer coisa você avisa a Alice. E diga pra ela que foi ótimo conhece-la. Foi ótimo te conhecer também Edward! —Ai não, me diz que eu não falei isso! Eu devo estar corada, com certeza! Que mico!

_Eu ri. Ao dizer isso Bella corou novamente._

—_Foi ótimo te conhecer também Bella..._

_Nesse momento ela deu um sorriso. Foi um sorrido tímido, aquele encantador que eu tanto gosto. Ficamos nos olhando fixamente por uns segundos._

Acho que deveriam mudar aquele ditado: Diga o que quer, ouça o que não quer. Para: Diga o que não quer, e ouça o que quer!*-*

Então ficamos nos olhando. Aquele momento podia durar pra sempre! Mas então bateu um vento frio e eu me arrepiei.

—_Está mesmo na hora._

Edward disse isso já se levantando, então eu me levantei também e fomos caminhando até nossos carros.

—_Boa noite Bella!_ _—Disse isso já entrando no carro._

—Boa noite Edward! —Disse sorrindo e também entrando no carro.

Edward ligou o carro e deu ré, depois voou rua a baixo. Que noite perfeita! Eu liguei o meu carro e dei ré. Mas aí ele morreu e não ligou de novo.

—Ah sim! Não poderia uma noite ser tão perfeita! Tinha que acontecer alguma coisa errada!¬¬'

Essa é à hora em que eu volto pra casa a pé. Ótimo!

_Eu sou bem tapado às vezes... Às vezes? Na verdade minha "tapadices" estão cada dia mais freqüentes! Agora por exemplo, larguei Bella lá sozinha... Devia ir com ela até a parte em que ela muda de rota. Mas não..._

_Olhei pelo retrovisor e vi Bella saindo do carro. O que será que aconteceu? Então dei meia volta na rua e voltei pra lá._

Agora um carro de um estranho vem na minha direção! Perfeito! Bem que o Edward poderia voltar né?...¬¬'

—_Bella, aconteceu alguma coisa?_

Ai que bom! Aquele carro era o de Edward.

—Na verdade se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa estaria bom. Não aconteceu alguma coisa, meu carro não ligou!...¬¬'

Ele riu.

—_Ainda bem que eu fui escoteiro, e estou __sempre alerta!__Tenho aqui no carro uma corda, vou guinchar seu carrinho._

—Nossa Edward. Brigadão mesmo! Fico te devendo uma! —Caramba, tô devendo favores pra todo mundo!

—_E eu irei cobrar!_

Só podia mesmo ser o irmão da Alice!

_Amarrei o carro de Bella ao meu, e então a convidei a entrar no meu carro._

_Estava andando de vagar, odiava faze isso, mas não tinha como correr com um carro amarrado atrás, então ouvi um barulhão. Parei o carro e então fui ver o que tinha acontecido. Só pelo barulho eu já sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas rezava pra não ter sido o que eu pensava. Minha reza foi em vão. O pneu estava mesmo furado. ¬¬'_

—_Droga!_

—O que aconteceu?

—_O pneu furou!_

Então desci do carro pra ver de perto.

—Putz!

—_Relaxa..._ _—Então fui até a porta malas e peguei as ferramentas. Estava frio, mas trabalhar com blusa de frio não dá muito certo, então a tirei e fiquei de camisa._

OMG!Que deus grego! Enquanto Edward trabalhava eu ficava babando. Era um serviço árduo, tanto que mesmo com aquele frio todo ele ficou suado. Sua camisa grudou no peito definido... UI!Sem palavras!

—_Prontinho!_

—Ah, já?!Tava tão ficar olhando você trabalhar! —É claro que não disse isso, apenas pensei.

Eu sorri e entrei o carro.

_Voltei andar super de vagar, demorei um tempinho pra chegar na casa de Bella. Então diminui pra não fazer muito barulho. Estacionei super torto pro carro de Bella ficar no lugar, e então desci pra desamarrar o carro dela do meu._

—Muito obrigada pela carona!

—_Não foi nada!_ _—É um prazer estar com você!_ _—Vou dizer a Alice passar aqui na sua casa pra te buscar pra ir pra escola._

—Ah! Obrigada mais uma vez!

Então fui em sua direção o abracei e dei um beijo no rosto. Ele corou.

_Ai que mico, eu corei! Sorri e voltei o mais rápido possível pro meu carro. Acenei pra ela e fui embora. Como posso sentir tudo isso só com um abraço e um beijo no rosto?É... O bagulho tá sério... Isso não é legal, não é nada legal!...Você não deveria estar gostando tanto dela..._

Entrei em casa na ponta dos pés e voltei pra cama. Olhei pro despertador e já eram quatro horas da manhã. Caracólis, como a hora passou rápido com Edward! Fiquei pensando nele, pra variar, e o sono mais uma vez me deu um "olé". Só fui conseguir dormir quando já estava amanhecendo.

_Cheguei em casa com __aquele__ sorrisão bobo de quem ganhou o dia, e fui pro meu quarto._

—_Edward? —Perguntou Alice._

_Ela estava na porta do meu quarto._

—_Que foi Alice?_

—_Onde você estava?Fiquei preocupada com você!_

—_Esme viu que eu saí? —Perguntei preocupado._

—_Não, não. Só eu vi que você saiu porque fui agora pouco ao banheiro e vi sua cama vazia._

_Então Alice acendeu a luz e se sentou do meu lado na cama._

—_Edward Cullen! Que carinha é essa?_

_Tentei disfarçar minha cara de "bobo alegre", mas é claro que não colou._

—_O que? Que cara? Estou fazendo cara de nada. —Respondi na maior cara de pau._

—_Quem não conhece que te compre!Já sei... Você encontrou alguém conhecido!_

—_Não tem como mentir pra você né maninha?!Tudo bem... Eu encontrei alguém sim._

—_Ah! Sabia! Quem?_

—_Você não acha que está cuidando de mais de vidas alheias?_

—_Não! Sua vida não é alheia!Alheio significa "que pertence à outra pessoa", mas você é meu irmão. Você me pertence!!Hoho'_

—_Ah!Haha, sabichona!_

—_Agora me fala Ed! Quem era?_

—_Não era ninguém de especial. Era a Bella. —Eu finjo que ela não é especial pra mim, e você finge que acredita, ok?_

_Acho que ela ouviu o que eu pensei._

—_Hun... Ninguém em especial?...Mas por que demorou tanto?_

_Então fui contado pra ela o que tinha acontecido, que tinha a encontrado o supermercado e que tinha dado carona pra ela porque o seu carro tinha quebrado, e que depois que o pneu do meu carro tinha furado._

—_Então Alice, você poderia buscá-la pra ira a escola já que ela está sem carro?_

—_Claro!_

—_Tá legal, agora que eu já fiz todo o relatório do que aconteceu, posso ir dormir?_

—_Claro Edward __Você Não Me Engana__ Cullen!_

—_O que?_

—_Nada! —Ao dizer isso Alice sorriu e saiu correndo do meu quarto._

_Mesmo que eu me esforçasse pra esconder, eu sabia que ela sabia que eu estava sentindo algo por Bella. E por isso mesmo não admiti nada, porque senão ela teria certeza. Mas é certo que ela já esta descobrindo tudo._

_Então depois de passar as cenas da noite perfeita com Bella na minha cabeça, acabei dormindo._

Acordei com o despertador gritando. Que saco! Eu tinha dormido exatos quarenta e cinco minutos! Acho até que era melhor eu nem ter dormido! Tomei banho, me arrumei e fui tomar café. Ainda estava comendo quando Alice buzinou. Fui até a porta.

—Entra Alice!

Então ela entrou e sentou comigo a mesa.

—Você quer algo? —Perguntei.

—Não, não. Obrigada.

Algo na expressão de Alice estava diferente.

—Aconteceu alguma coisa? —Perguntei.

—Eu quem digo!Aconteceu alguma coisa ontem à noite depois que vocês saíram do supermercado??? —Alice me encarava com um olhar malicioso.

—Já está sabendo? —Perguntei rindo.

—Querida!Eu sei de tudo!!Hoho'

—Ah!Desculpa aí!

—Não sério. O Edward me contou. Eu o vi chegando de madrugada em casa e perguntei o que tinha acontecido.

—Então você já sabe o que aconteceu! :S

—Mas eu quero ouvir do seu ponto de vista.

Então contei tudo o que tinha acontecido pra ela.

—Bella, lembra que você está me devendo alguns favores?

—Claro.

—Vou cobrar um hoje.

—Pode falar.

—Quero que você tenha aula de piano com o Edward.

—Mas Alice, eu nem gosto de piano, e...

—Não tem, mas nenhum não!Eu não estou pedindo!RUM!¬¬'

—Tá legal... Mas como eu vou pedir isso, eu não tenho tanta cara de pau!

—Relaxa, quanto a isso eu dou um jeito. Mas já estou te avisando desde já pra quando chegar a hora você continuar o plano.

—Tá bom. Mas isso nem é um favor pra você!É um favor pra mim... :S

—Claro que é um favor pra mim!Quero ser tia dos seus filhinhos!

—Haha, Alice você é um barato!

—Eu sei!=D... Mas vamos, está na hora!

Então entrei no carro de Alice, um porshe amarelo lindo, e então fomos pra escola. A primeira aula tive com Alice. Eu estava morreeendo de sono. Até aquele dia todas as aulas de Educação física eram dentro da sala, estávamos estudando apenas a teoria. Por sorte hoje foi aula ao ar livre fazendo exercícios. Sorte nada, eu era um desastre em E. F., mas se eu não me mexesse um pouquinho ia acabar dormindo.

Acabando a aula fomos para o pátio.

—Amor! —Assim que vi Emmett o abracei e dei um beijo no canto da boca.

—Como foi sua aula? —Perguntou Emmett.

—Boa. E a sua?

—Também!

Rosalie nos encarava com aquele olhar fulminante de raiva, como sempre. Como hoje Lauren não tinha ido pra escola ela foi "obrigada" a ficar com a gente no intervalo.

Depois do intervalo tive aula com Mike. Ele nem veio falar comigo, devia estar chateado. Quase dormi na aula. Só não dormi porque era prova.

Quando acabaram as aulas foi me encontrar com Emmett pra me despedir.

—Tchauamor... —Nem consegui separar as palavras de tanto sono.

—Nossa que cara é essa?Parece que você não dormiu nada!

—Quarenta e cinco minutos. Isso foi o que eu dormi essa noite.

—Vê se descansa hein?!

—Pode deixar! —O sono me dava um ar de bêbada quando eu falava. Emmett acabou rindo dessa ultima coisa que tinha dito porque ficou um "pódeshhhhá".

Então entrei no carro de Alice e ela me levou em casa. Eu sabia que se eu parasse pra cochilar um pouquinho eu dormiria, então fui o caminho inteiro conversando.

—Alice, eu tô com sono...

—Nem percebi...

—É sério!Eu não estou me agüentando em pé.

—Mas hoje tem ensaio, e tem aula de piano.

—Mas meu carro tá quebrado, não tem como eu ir...

—Nada disso! E seu carro ficará quebrado por pouco tempo. Vou falar pro Jasper dar uma olhadinha, mas enquanto isso eu serei sua motorista particular!

—Mas Alice, pelo menos a aula de piano poderia ser outro dia!

—Eu vou falar com Edward HOJE! Ele quem sabe quando vão começar as aulas...

—Alice, você é insuportável! —Disse rindo.

—Depois você vai me agradecer! —Respondeu Alice também sorrindo.

Então chegamos a minha casa.

—Vou passar aqui às duas horas. —Disse Alice.

—Tá legal.

Entrei em casa e fui almoçar. Comi super devagar por causa do sono. Após comer fui me arrumar. Tomei uma ducha rápida, troquei de roupa e então sentei no sofá pra esperar Alice. Fiquei assistindo TV, estava passando um filme romântico que eu amava. Então comecei a pensar na vida e quando pensei que não já estava cochilando. Acordei assustada com Alice batendo na porta.

—Já está na hora? —Perguntei nem um pouco animada.

—Está sim. Vai lavar esse rosto muié, que cara de sono é essa?

Lavei o rosto e fui pro carro de Alice. Lutava pra deixar meus olhos abertos, mas a cada minuto ficava mais difícil. Chegamos na casa de Alice em cima da hora e fomos direto ensaiar.

—_Bella, que olheiras são essas?_ —Perguntou-me Edward. —_Virou vampira é?_

—Ôpa!

No ensaio foi fácil ficar acordada, o sono até passou com aquela barulheira toda. Então acabou o ensaio, os meninos, com exceção de Jasper, já tinham ido embora, então Alice me puxou pra conversar com Edward.

—Ed!

—_Que foi Alice?_ _—Aquela carinha da Alice não me enganava!Ela ia me pedir alguma coisa, com certeza!_

—É que a Bella está com vergonha de pedir, então ela falou pra eu pedir por ela...

—_Pedir o que?_

—Você poderia dar umas aulas de piano pra ela?

Nem preciso dizer que a essas alturas eu estava pra lá de corada, né?

_Eu dar aulas pra ela? Mas é claro!Ia ser perfeito ficar mais algumas horas ao seu lado... Edward!Se controla!Que isso homi? :S_

—_Ah sim, claro!_ —Nunca tinha visto Edward com um sorriso tão radiante... Tão lindo... —_Por que não me pediu antes? Eu nem sabia que você sabia que eu tocava piano!_

Nessa hora Alice disfarçadamente foi se afastando da gente.

—Pois é, é que eu fiquei sem jeito de pedir. Alice me contou que você tocava.

—_Faz tempo que eu não dou aulas de piano, não sei se vou ser bom professor._

—Que isso! —Você é bom em tudo!:D

—_Quando começamos?_ —_Por mim pode ser já._

Eu sabia que se eu deixasse pro dia seguinte a Alice ia me matar, então...

—Podemos começar hoje?

—_Claro!Por que não?Vem comigo._

_O meu piano costumava ficar na sala, mas como fazia muito tempo que eu na tocava, e lá ele só estava ocupando espaço, Esme decidiu colocar no meu quarto. Por sorte o banquinho que eu usava pra tocar era grande o suficiente pra nós dois sentarmos._

—_Coloque a mão direita aqui, com o dedo do meio nessa tecla._ —_Conforme ia passando as instruções ia colocando sua mão no lugar._

—Assim?

—_Isso. Agora a mão esquerda..._

_Ia ensinando a posição pra ela e dizendo como se formavam os acordes, como as mãos tinham que ficar,sobre a escala musical, as notas, como se lia uma partitura, sobre a clave de sol, e tudo mais. No começo ela me acompanhava entusiasmada, mas então o sono foi a vencendo._

Musica parecia matemática. Eu odeio matemática, mas música era tão mais legal. Ainda mais com um professor desses. Não entendi muita coisa que o Edward disse, mas estava super concentrada em ver seus lábios mexendo sem parar. Mas eu não tinha dormido nada, e o sono veio me perturbar de novo. Tentei resistir, mas estava difícil, mesmo com o Edward maravilhoso ao meu lado.

Apoiei o cotovelo no piano, e encostei a cabeça na mão. Meus olhos me davam um "olé", quando percebia já estava abrindo os olhos de novo, pois meus olhos tinham fechado sem eu perceber.

_Ela estava tão linda sonolenta. Quando percebi mesmo que ela iria dormir comecei a tocar uma musica bem lenta. Como ela estava apoiada nas notas graves a musica ficou mais aguda que o normal, pois tive que mudar a oitava. Mas então o seu ombro escorregou e ela bateu o queixo no piano fazendo o maior barulhão, não teve como não rir._

Eu já estava dormindo quando senti minha cabeça pesando e meu queixo batendo nas teclas do piano, fazendo 'O barulho'. Acordei assustada com Edward rindo da minha cara.

—_Espera um minuto._ —_Disse isso e fui pegar a poltrona que estava no canto do meu quarto. A coloquei ao lado do piano._ —_Senta aqui._

—Aí que eu vou dormir mesmo!

—_Tudo bem minha querida. Enquanto isso eu toco pra você._

Minha querida?Oun... *-*... Faz isso comigo não!

Dei um sorriso e então ele começou a tocar. Eu queria prestar atenção nele, mas não conseguia.

_Comecei a tocar, não estava nem na metade da música então dei uma olhada pra Bella e ela já estava dormindo. Sorri e continuei tocando. A música acabou e então fiquei olhando pra ela. Ela estava linda, não me contive e cheguei mais perto. Seus cabelos estavam caídos sobre o rosto, então os arrumei pra trás da orelha._

—_Você é linda._ —_Cochichei ao passar a mão em seus cabelos._ _Então dei um beijo em sua testa e fui chamar Alice._

_Alice estava na sala vendo TV com Jasper._

—_Alice, ela dormiu._

—_Sério?Huhahuha... Eu vou matá-la!_

_Então Alice subiu comigo ao meu quarto._

—_Bellaaaa!!!!!! —Alice deu aquele gritinho que ela adora dar, mas Bella nem se mexeu._

—_Bellaaaaa!!!! —Alice gritou de novo. Nada aconteceu._

—_Acho que ela não vai acordar mesmo! —Disse rindo._

—_Tadinha!E agora? —Perguntou Alice. —Vamos fazer assim Ed. Coloca ela no carro que eu levo ela pra casa com o Jasper, aí ele aproveita e já dá uma olhada no que aconteceu com o carro dela._

—_Eu vou com vocês. Eu posso ajudar._

—_Tá legal._

_Então Bella peguei Bella no colo e a levei até meu carro. Coloquei no banco de trás, então Alice Jasper foram comigo até a casa dela. Chegando lá Alice pegou as chaves no bolso de Bella, abriu as portas e eu a levei até seu quarto. A coloquei na cama, tirei seus sapatos e fiquei olhando ela dormir. Eu me distrai, acho que fiquei vários minutos lá._

—_Ed, tá tudo bem?_

_Alice me despertou dos meus pensamentos._

—_Sim está, me distrai aqui._

—_Sei.. Desculpa atrapalhar, é que Jasper queria sua ajuda lá pra arrumar o carro._

_Eu fiz uma careta e então desci pra ajudar Jasper._

Eu sabia que estava sonhando, mas às vezes parecia que era real. Sonhei com Edward. Nós estávamos sentados numa cadeira na praia, então ele veio perto de mim, arrumou meus cabelos, e me deu um beijo na testa. Depois nós estávamos casando, eu estava com um vestido de noiva lindo e enorme, e ele me carregava nos braços até a limusine. Depois de chegarmos ao hotel ele me levou no colo novamente até o quarto. Então ele me colocou na cama. Eu queria levantar da cama e o beijar, mas não conseguia me mexer. Depois mudou a cena, estávamos passeando quando ouvimos um fusca fazendo um super barulho.

Acordei assustada em reconhecer que o barulho de fusca era do MEU fusca! Mas aí eu percebi que estava em casa. Como eu tinha vindo pra cá? Me calcei e corri pra fora, então vi Jasper e Edward mexendo no motor do meu carro e Alice os olhando.

—Bom dia dorminhoca! —Disse Alice.

Eu sorri sem graça ao ver que Edward tinha rido do que Alice tinha dito.

—Oie... Como vim parar em casa?

Todos riram da minha pergunta, mas ninguém respondeu.

—Legal... Vou preparar alguma coisa pra gente comer.

Então fui até a cozinha e arrumei a mesa com lanches.

**Ponto de Vista de Alice**

Bella era perfeita pra Edward. Edward era perfeito pra Bella. E eu era a pessoa perfeita pra uni-los. Eu tinha alguns planos em mente... Um deles eu já tinha colocado em pratica, o da aproximação da Bella e do Edward. Bella teria aula de piano com Edward todos os dias!

A segunda parte do plano eu precisaria da ajuda de Jasper, mas já estava tudo esquematizado. A terceira parte que seria difícil...

Bella agora estava na cozinha preparando algo pra gente comer, enquanto Jasper e Edward arrumavam seu carro; e eu estava pensando no próximo passo.

Não!Eu não sou maldosa com a Rosalie! Rosalie é perfeita pro Emmett, e o Emmett é perfeito pra Rosalie. E eu sou a pessoa perfeita pra uni-los! Eu também tinha um plano pros dois!!Hoho'

Mas esse plano eu só ia começar a por em prática na terceira parte do plano de Bella e Edward.

—Gente! Venham comer! —Gritou Bella.

—Estamos indo! —Respondi.

Então fomos pra cozinha pra comer.

—Hei Bella, você tem algum teclado pra treinar? —Perguntei. É claro que eu sabia que ela não tinha.

—Não... —Respondeu ela meio confusa.

—Então Edward, ela vai ter que ensaiar todos os dias, porque se for um ou dois dias por semana o resto da semana ela vai esquecer de tudo que aprendeu.

—Por mim tudo bem. —Respondeu Edward.

—Por mim também. —Disse Bella.

Deu um sorriso malicioso pra Edward.

—Pode ser todo dia às três da tarde? —Perguntou Edward a Bella.

—Pode sim. Tudo bem. E prometo não dormir mais na aula!=D

Depois de comer fomos pra fora.

—Bella, Jasper deu uma arrumada no motor e agora seu carro tá novinho em folha!Só não me pergunte o que ele fez porque eu não tenho idéia!

—Obrigado Jasper! —Disse Bella com os olhos brilhando.

—Não foi nada! —Respondeu Jasper.

—Bom, então tchau Bella. —Disse isso indo em sua direção, então dei um beijo no seu rosto. Depois Jasper foi e também a cumprimentou. Edward ficou meio sem jeito, mas acabou indo também.

—Até amanhã então. —Disse ele, e então deu um beijo no rosto de Bella.

Quando ele se virou e veio em nossa direção percebi que os dois estavam corados!Oun... *-*

Então eu a Jasper entramos no meu carro e Edward entrou no seu e fomos embora.

—Jass...

—Que foi Alice?...

—Preciso de um big favor seu...!

....

**************************************************************************

_**Esse capitulo nem acabou num vácuo mesmo, mas tudo bem...**_

_**Espero que estejam gostando!^^**_

_**Respostinhas...**_

**Carol Venancio:**** Pois é, estranho mesmo... Mas o Edward vai largar de ser um bobão...hehe**

**Lunna Cullen:**** Vai demorar um pouquinhu ainda...Muitas águas vão rolar...^^**

**Marydf Evans Cullen:**** A Alice é A MINA!Vocês vão ver...**

**Kah Reche:**** É verdade, o Jasper quase não aparece. Mas a partir do próximo ele vai aparecer mais..^^..[to pensando em fazer algo semelhante a ideia q vc deu...^^]**

**Clara Cullen:**** Hehe...^^...Rosalie ainda vai ter mtas crises de ciúmes, tanto da Bella com o Edward quanto a Bella com o Emmett!**

**josellyn cullen:**** Brigadinhu...Postando!;)**

**buh-chan:**** Tadinha da Alice! Ela é um amor!rsrs**

**LLoiza:**** Vlw...Terão ainda muitos outros planos malucos...hahuauha...=D**

**Elise Garcia:**** A Rosalie é uma grossa por natureza... Resvoltada com a vida..huahuuha**

**Cathy Cullen:**** Olha que vai hein...Rosalie a matará com 7 tiros na cabeça!Ai que horror!!!hauuahuha**

**Mari.:**** Brigadinhuu!!^^...Eu tbm tenho medo da Rose...Oo'**

**Angel Cullen McFellou:**** Não é contra, é a favor!!Pode parecer que nõ é mto a favor da Rose, mas é sim...^^**

**Mih Brandon Cullen:**** uhuahuaa....Faz parte parar no vácuo, para dar mais curiosidade para vcs lerem o próximo capitulo!!!Hoho'**

**Isa Stream:**** Ele é muito bobinho, e muito lerdo tbm!¬¬'**

**Sunshine:**** Ah sim... Mas ele vai ficar mais espertinho...\o/**

_**Gentem, mtu obrigada pelas reviews, alertas, favoritos, etc...**_

_**AMO VOCÊS!!!**_

_**Bjaaum!!!**_


	8. ULTIMATO

**Amores, antes de mais nada queria que vocês me ajudassem numa coisa... Preciso de duetos, de preferência rock... Mas pode ser pop também.**

**Vlws!; )**

**Agora a FIC**

_Edward e Bella se encontram sem querer no supermercado e ficam conversando pó horas, depois o carro de Bella quebra e Edward guincha seu carro. Alice "obriga" Bella a ter aula de piano e então pede pra Jasper ter uma conversa com Edward de homem pra homem._

**8-ULTIMATO**

**Ponto de Vista da Bella**

Depois deles saírem de casa fui arrumar a cozinha. Pouco tempo depois minha mãe chegou, ficamos assistindo TV depois eu fui dormir. Incrivelmente não tive sonho algum, acordei com meu despertador "maravilhoso" berrando. Me arrumei e fui pra escola, chegando lá Alice estava a minha espera.

—Bom dia Bella!

—Bom dia Alice!Que cara de aprontona é essa?

—Aprontona? Eu? Que isso!

—Ai ai ai!

—Vamos pra aula vai...

Chegando na sala ficamos conversando.

A aula passou rápido até, quando pensei que não bateu o sinal para o intervalo.

—Oie amor! —Assim que vi Emmett fui falar com ele.

—Oi linda!Como vão as coisas?

—Tudo ótimo!

Rosalie parecia mais nervosa que o normal, eu fiquei até com medo da cara que ela fez.

—Bella... —Nossa... Rosalie estava mesmo falando comigo?

Senhor me protejaaa!

—Eu poderia falar com você um minuto?

Essa é a hora em que ela me leva pra um lugar isolado e me mata em segundos.

—Er... —Caramba, e agora o que eu respondo?

—É algo particular? —Perguntou Emmett. Emm, eu te amo!Você sempre me salva.... Ou não...

—É sim. Queria falar só com ela. —Respondeu Rosalie ainda com aquela cara assustadoramente má.

Alice me encarou confusa.

—Algo realmente particular? Nem eu posso saber? —Perguntou Alice. Ela tinha visto minha cara de assustada.

—Desculpa Alice, mas é algo realmente particular.

Dizãs!

—Ela vai me mataaar!! —Cochichei a Emm enquanto levantava da mesa. Ele sorriu.

—Relaxa, nós ficarem de olho. Qualquer coisa eu tenho um canivete!

Rá! Como se ele fosse usar um canivete contra sua _queridinha_... ¬¬'

Levantei da mesa e segui Rosalie que foi andando até quase a sala, mas ainda estávamos a vista de Alice e Emmett.

—Bella... Qual é o seu problema?

—O meu problema?...:S

—É! Por que você está com Emmett e sai com Edward?

Como ela sabe?? Meu Deus, será que ela lê pensamentos ou coisa do tipo? Tem algum poder paranormal?? O que mais ela sabe de mim?...

—Como você sabe?...

—Não interessa como eu sei, eu quero saber qual é o seu problema!

—Tá legal... Só me responda isso.

—Eu tenho minhas fontes.

—Foi o Edward?

—Não.

—Alice?

—A Alice sabia disso?

Opss!

—Quem então?

—Foi a Lauren... Mas isso não interessa. Emmett sabe que você anda saindo de madrugada com Edward?

—A gente se encontrou sem querer, ficamos conversando apenas. Qual é o problema disso?

—Qual é o problema?Nenhum... Acho que vou sair com Emmett de madrugada também por aí, o que você acha?

Acho que era pra ser uma ironia.

—Por mim tudo bem. —Respondi sorrindo. Rosalie ficou perplexa.

—Você nem gosta dele! —Disse Rosalie inconformadamente irritada.

—E porque você se incomoda tanto? Você gosta dele?

Rosalie de repente virou um pimentão. Eu sabia muito bem que ela gostava, ela não poderia dizer que não, mas também não queria admitir que sim.

—Cala a boca!!! —Nessa hora Rosalie deu um grito. Eu me assustei.

—Por que nós nunca conseguimos ter uma conversa civilizada?

—Por que você não fecha essa maldita boca?

—Por que você namora Edward se ainda ama o Emmett??

Acho que fui longe demais. Rosalie voou pra cima de mim, como um leão voa em cima de um carneiro. Eu não tinha a mínima chance, ia apanhar feio, mas resolvi não me mexer... Quem sabe por um milagre divino não doesse tanto. Rosalie levantou a mão pra mim, e já seu braço já estava na metade do caminho quando alguém o segurou.

—Rose, não!!

Ela se virou rapidamente pro lado ao reconhecer aquela voz.

—Edward, o que você está fazendo aqui?

Eu os encarava atônita.

—Vim a convite da diretora, mas que diabos está acontecendo aqui?

—Essa garota está me perturbando, ela...

—Rose, eu ouvi a conversa.

Rosalie corou. Não sei se por vergonha ou raiva.

—Como essa Lauren ficou sabendo disso? —Perguntou Edward confuso.

—Ela os viu. Ela mora ao lado do supermercado, estava.... Não interessa o que ela estava fazendo, mas ela viu vocês dois.

Rum!Do jeito que essa garota é, devia estar chegando de alguma festa.

—E ela contou o que nós estávamos fazendo? —Perguntou Edward secamente.

—Sim. Disse que vocês dois saíram do supermercado e ficaram conversando por horas numa praça, e que depois ela foi embora nos eu carro.

—Tá... Agora eu faço a mesma pergunta que a Bella fez. Qual é o problema?

Rosalie fez uma cara de emburrada e saiu de lá pisando forte de raiva.

Eu fiz uma careta a Edward e ia saindo, mas então ele segurou no meu braço.

—Bella...

—Sim?

—Então... A diretora me ligou hoje por que vai ter uma festa nesse sábado aqui na escola, e ela queria que nós tocássemos.

—Sério?!Que legal!

—Pra você tudo bem?

—Tudo sim!

—Legal, mas aí teremos ensaios da banda todos os dias...

Adoroooo!

—Tá legal...

—Então a gente faz assim, passa em casa as duas aí a gente ensaia com a banda, e fica das quatro até as cinco com a aula de piano.

Não poderia ser mais perfeito!*-*

—Tá bom.

—Então até mais tarde!^^

Sorri e então voltei pra mesa onde estava Alice e Emmett. Eles me encaravam atônitos.

—Meldels! O que foi isso????? —Perguntou Alice boquiaberta.

—Falei umas verdades pra Rosalie e quase apanhei!

—Quase mesmo! Eu já estava levantando da cadeira pra ir lá! —Disse Emmett.

—Que belo namorado eu tenho... Se o Edward não tivesse chegado na hora no mínimo um tapa eu levava!

—Eu pensei que você não deixaria ela te bater, não que você ia ficar parada esperando receber o tapa....:S—Disse Emmett.

—Não, tá legal... Valeu mesmo! —Eu estava falando isso de pura pirraça, eu não estava brava com ele. —Mas quero ver mesmo o dia que essa garota me pegar desacompanhada... Era uma vez Bella...

—Sério Bella, se isso acontecer e ela te machucar de verdade eu irei ficar muito brava mesmo com ela! —Disse Alice. —Uma briguinha ali e aqui tudo bem, mas se ela te machucar pra valer ela vai ver...

Então bateu o sinal e então fui pra sala.

Tive aula com Mike, mas ele continuava bravo/chateado comigo, então nem olhou na minha cara. Acabando a aula me despedi de Alice e Emmett e fui embora. Cheguei em casa, almocei, me arrumei e fui pra casa de Edward.

—Hei gente, o negócio é o seguinte. —Um pouco antes de começarmos a ensaiar Edward fez meio que uma reunião. —A diretora da escola da Bella e da Alice me ligou e pediu que nós nos apresentássemos na festa que vai ter esse sábado. Então temos que escolher as musicas que iremos tocar, a seqüência e talz. Eu queria muito que a Bella fizesse um solo... —Nessa hora ele me encarou. —O que você acha Bella?

—Eu? Solo? Er... Não sei...

—Ela vai fazer sim! —Disse Alice antes que u pudesse pensar a respeito. A encarei e fiz uma careta.

—Bom, se a Alice falou tá falado! —Disse Edward. —Então tá... Eu estava pensando naquela musica...

Então Edward foi dando sugestões de músicas e o pessoal ia opinando. Isso que eu achava super fofo do Edward, ele era o líder, O vocalista, ele poderia muito bem escolher as musicas que ele quisesse e nós teríamos que tocar. Mas não, ele fazia questão que todos opinassem.

Depois de escolher as musicas começamos a ensaiar mesmo. O ensaio durou um pouco mais que o esperado, porque tinham algumas musicas que eu nem conhecia, tive que aprender na hora. Então quando acabou o ensaio fui com Edward até seu quarto pra ensaiar.

—Hoje você não vai dormir não né Bella?

—Não!Prometo!

—Estou brincando. Ontem você dormiu super pouco, e por culpa minha. Nada mais justo que deixar você dormir. Mas hoje vamos lá...

Edward estava hoje me ensinando a prática, não a teoria musical, nem tinha como dormir mesmo.

—Coloca os dedos aqui... Assim... —Edward colocou as mãos em cima das minhas pra me ensinar a tocar a primeira musica, é claro que era "Dó ré mi fá". Estávamos super empolgados tocando quando de repente Alice apareceu na porta.

—Ed, a Rose tá aqui.

—Fala que eu já estou indo.

—Ela já está subindo...

Alice ainda estava no meio da frase quando Rosalie entrou no quarto. Ela encarou Edward secamente.

—Dá licença Bella, já volto.

Então os dois desceram.

—Ela está realmente brava! —Disse Alice.

—Com aquele assunto ainda?

—É. E agora que viu que Edward está te dando aulas de piano ficou mais furiosa ainda.

**Ponto de Vista de Edward**

Eu já conhecia Rosalie o suficiente pra saber que ela estava muito brava.

—Edward, temos que ter uma conversa séria.

—Tá legal. O que foi que eu fiz?

—O que foi que você fez?Eu ainda preciso dizer?

—Olha Rose... Me desculpa se eu conversei com Bella e você não gostou. Me desculpa também por ter dado carona pra ela porque o carro dela quebrou. E desculpa mais ainda por dar aula de piano pra ela. Me desculpe por tudo, mas eu não fiz nada que te desse motivo de estar tão brava comigo. Eu fiquei por vários minutos, num lugar vazio com ela e eu nem cheguei perto dela, isso por consideração a você, que é a minha namorada.

—Eu sei Edward, sei que você não faria nada... MAS TÁ NA CARA QUE ELA ESTÁ DANDO EM CIMA DE VOCÊÊ!!!

Sério??Hoho'

—Rose, ela tem namorado!

—E daí?Ela pode estar namorando com alguém e estar gostando de outra pessoa! Ela nem gosta do Emmett!

—E por que você se incomoda tanto com isso?Que coisa! Parece que você ainda gosta dele!

Rosalie fez uma cara quando eu disse isso, uma cara que me convenceu que ela ainda gostava mesmo dele.

—Você ainda gosta dele!

—Não quero ver mais você conversando com ela!

—Desculpa, mas isso eu não posso fazer. Não tem motivo algum.

—Você escolhe, ou você para de falar com ela, ou então a gente termina.

Aff! Que infantilidade!

—Vou dar um tempo pra você pensar. Sábado vocês vão se apresentar na escola, né? Então, sábado você me responde.

Então Rosalie deu as costas e foi embora.

Eu ao sabia ao certo o que fazer... Eu não queria terminar com Rose assim, mas não queria menos ainda parar de falar com Bella.

Voltei pro quarto; Bella me encarava confusa, com um olhar curioso.

—Agora podemos continuar!... —Disse forçando um sorriso.

**Ponto de Vista de Bella**

Tinha algo errado com sua expressão. Seus lábios sorriam, mas seus olhos estavam sérios, no entanto resolvi não perguntar nada sobre o que tinha acontecido, apesar de estar morrendo de curiosidade.

Aprendi a tocar "Dó Ré Mi Fá", mas só o solo, os acordes iria aprender na próxima aula.

Quando fui embora já tinha anoitecido, provavelmente quando chegasse em casa Reneé já estaria lá.

**Ponto de Vista de Edward**

Depois que Bela foi embora fui assistir TV com Alice Jasper.

—Meninos, vou fazer as unhas e cabelo. Volto daqui meia hora. —Alice disse isso dando um selinho em Jasper.

—Edward, desculpa me intrometer nessa história, mas não pude deixar de ouvir a conversa de você e a Rosalie.

—Você viu cara que barra?!

—E você vai fazer o que?

—Não faço a menor idéia.

—Cara, você tem que escolher!Me fala, o que você prefere: O namoro com Rosalie ou a amizade de Bella?

—Eu não sei...

—Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

—Manda.

—É só amizade o que você sente pela Bella?

Nessa hora senti as maças do rosto queimarem.

—Você sempre foi uma amigão pra mim, então eu vou te contar a real... Eu acho que estou gostando de Bella... Acho que é mais que amizade o que eu sinto por ela.

—E então meu!Por que você ainda tá com a Rosalie?

—No dia que eu ia dizer a Bella o que eu sentia por ela ela começou a namorar com Emmett.

—Cara, que merda!

—Mas eu não consigo parar de pensar nela!Não sei o que eu faço... _o_

—Continuar com a Rosalie gostando da Bella é que não dá!

—Mas meu, ela tem namorado!

—E daí?

Oo'

Nossa, não conhecia esse lado de Jasper.

—Você lembra de quando eu comecei a namorar com a Alice?

—Lembro.

—Então. Eu a conheci quando a gente formou a banda, e desde o dia em que a vi pela primeira vez gostei dela, e corri atrás dela! Você tem que correr atrás, não pense que ela vai cair em seus braços!

—Tá, mas o que eu faço?

—Primeira coisa: Quando chegar sábado termine com a Rosalie, mas termine de boa. Ou tente pelo menos.

—Mas e se a Bella não estiver nem aí pra mim?

—Meu!Você tem que arriscar! E se ela não gosta de você, conquiste-a!

—Falando assim parece tão fácil!

—E é fácil!Você que é um lerdo!

—Ah!Cala a boca! —Dei um soco em seu ombro de brincadeira. —Ou, me fala... O que mais você tá sabendo dessa história?

**Ponto de Vista de Jasper**

—Haha!Ela me contou tudo! —Inclusive sobre a Bella gostar de você também, mas essa parte Alice me proibiu de contar. Vai saber por que...?!

—E sobre a Rosalie... Você acha que ela ainda gosta do ex namorado?

—Sinceramente?Acho sim.

—Sei lá, essas garotas me confundem!Bella ficava me olhando tanto, e então começou a namorar com Emmett. Rosalie termino comigo e no dia seguinte estava implorando minhas desculpas... _o_

—Garotas são um problema. Mas sabe qual é p problema pior que garotas?

—Qual?

—É não ter uma garota!

Rimos adoidado da minha piado sem graça.

—Jaz!! —Gritou Alice. —Me ajuda aqui rapidinho!

—Acho que ela quebrou a unha! —Disse Edward rindo.

—Rapidão já volto.

Então voei escada acima até o quarto de Alice.

—Conversou com ele? —Perguntou Alice.

—Conversei. Disse tudo o que você tinha dito pra eu falar.

—E ele?

—Acho que o convenci.

—Por isso que eu te amo! Plano 2 executado com sucesso!;)

**Ponto de Vista de Bella**

Dirigi o mais rápido possível até em casa. Quando cheguei vi que tinha um carro diferente na frente de casa, era uma picape chevy 53 vermelha.

—Ah não!Esse carro é do Jacob!

Entrei em casa e vi Billy conversando com Reneé.

—Bella!Quanto tempo!

—Quanto tempo! —Tentei parecer feliz em vê-los. Então Jacob se aproximou de mim.

—Bella...

—Jake...

—Será que nós poderíamos conversar? —Perguntou-me Jacob.

Eu queria dizer não... Ah como eu queria!Olhei pra minha mãe e pro Billy e eles me encaravam esperando minha resposta.

—Tá legal...

Então fomos pra lado de fora de casa.

—Você é muito malandro!

—Eu?Por que?

—Oras!Você trouxe o Billy só pra não ter como eu recusar conversar com você!

Jacob deu um sorriso ao ouvir o que eu tinha dito.

—É. É que eu sabia que você não ia querer falar comigo... Eu fui um idiota!

—Foi mesmo!

—Um estúpido!

—Mereceu cada soco! —Quando eu disse isso Jacob ficou sério. Me encarou por uns segundos, mas depois sorriu.

—É... Eu mereci. Mas Bella, você não tem noção de quão arrependido eu estou! Por favor me perdoe!

—Eu já estava super aborrecida com você, e depois você ainda apronta essa!Não sei se conseguirei...

—Por favor, tente!Não vou conseguir viver sem o teu perdão!

Ficamos nos encarando por uns segundos.

—Bella, eu vim pra ficar...

—Você o que??

—Eu disse ao meu pai que não ia conseguir viver longe de você, sabendo que você me odeia. Então resolvemos nos mudar pra cá, pra ver se as coisas melhoram entre nós dois...

—Eu não acredito que você fez isso!

—Acredite, eu fiz!Mas olha Bella, eu errei feio, errei duplamente. Pro primeiro erro levei em troca um pé na bunda, pro segundo uns bons socos na cara. Acho que já paguei pelo que fiz. Por favor, pelo menos sua amizade!

—Minha amizade.

—Serei a pessoa mais feliz do mundo se tiver sua amizade de volta!

—Tá legal, mas nada de graçinhas!

—Nada de graçinhas!

—Você já se matriculou na escola?

—Já sim, amanhã já começo.

—Legal...

—Ainda bem que mesmo sendo alguns _meses _mais novo que você, eu sou esperto e pulei um ano. Tomara que eu tenha algumas aulas com você!

—Meses? —Franzi a testa com a mentira deslavada.

—Não vamos entrar em detalhes Bella!

—Tá legal. —Disse rindo.

—Posso te dar ao menos um abraço?

Franzi a testa.

—Abraço de amigos! =D

—Tá. ¬¬'... —Se eu dissesse que não ele me enxeria o saco até eu deixar mesmo... ¬¬'

Jacob me abraçou forte, quase me esmagou. Ele era muito mais forte, e muito mais alto que eu, não pude nem me mexer. Depois então entramos em casa.

—Bella querida. Estou fazendo uma janta aqui, você poderia ir ao supermercado comprar duas latas de molho de tomate?

—Eu vou lá com você Bella. —Disse Jacob.

—Não Jacob, não precisa. Eu vou em cinco minutos e já volto. —Não estava nem um pouco a fim de ir com ele... ¬¬'

Peguei meu carro e fui ao supermercado. Comprei as latas de molho e fui indo em direção ao estacionamento, quando então alguém chamou meu nome.

—Bella!!

Me virei e arregalei os olhos.

—Rosalie??!

—Será que poderíamos continuar aquela conversa do intervalo?...

Fudeu!

********************************

**Primeira coisa: Me desculpem pelos palavrões, é q naum tinha palavra melhor pra definir, entende...?!**

**Segunda coisa: :'(....Atrasei horrores pra postar, eu sei... Mas isso foi devido a quantidade de reviews... =(**

**Respostinhas...**

**LLoiza:**** a Alice vai revolucionar essa FIC, c num tem noção! O Edward vai melhor das suas lerdices, e a Bella ainda vai dormir nas aulas!rsrs [/spoiler]**

**Marydf Evans Cullen:**** Tô me empolgando ao escrever os capítulos, todos estão ficando grandes...hehe...Tadinha da Bella, dessa vez foi perdovel... Mas das próximas....**

**Mari.:**** Vlw... Alice do mal? C num viu nada!!!hoho'**

**Clara Cullen:**** a Alice aprontará muuita coisa ainda!O Edward vai melhorar...Vlw...^^**

**Angel Cullen McFellou:****Hoho'...a Alice é A mina!Tá ligado?hauhuauha**

**Kah Reche:**** Relaxa...Daqui a pouco ele se revela... Ele só não quer fazer nada enquanto tá namorando ainda...**

**Mimy Cullen:**** Vlw...!!^^**

**Isa Stream:**** Vlw Isa...corrigido já!^^**

**Vitoria Sheba:**** Continuando!!!=D**

**Cathy Cullen:**** Hehe...vlw!^^**

**Carol Venancio:**** Todos maquiavélicos!!!muahahaha**

**Mto obrigado a minhas leitoras fiéis...**

**Amo vocês!!! (Só não cito nomes pq tenho medo de esquecer de alguém)**

**Não esqueçam de mandar as sugestões das músicas!=D**

**Bjaaum!!!**

**S2**


	9. CONFUSAO

**Capitulo dedicado a minha irmã Isa Stream, que me deu algumas idéias.**

**9-CONFUSÃO**

Fiquei encarando Rosalie por uns segundos esperando qual seria seu próximo movimento.

—Você ainda não me disse qual é o seu problema Bella. —Disse Rosalie olhando no fundo dos meus olhos.

—Olha Rose, minha mãe está me esperando. Não posso conversar agora. —Disse tentando arranjar um motivo pra voltar pra casa o mais rápido possível.

—Ela pode esperar. Mas eu quero saber, quero saber agora!Você gosta de qual dos dois?

—E por que você se importa?

—Eu me importo porque é em cima do meu namorando que você fica lançando olhares.

—Eu não fico dando em cima do Edward!

—Não, imagina. Eu quem fico!¬¬'

—Eu estou namorando com Emmett, e você está com o Edward. FIM!

Disso isso indo em direção ao meu carro, mas então Rosalie segurou meu braço.

—Eu ainda não terminei. E você ainda não respondeu. —Insistiu Rosalie.

—O que mais você quer saber? Quantos fios de cabelo eu tenho, qual é o numero da minha conta bancaria?....

—Eu só quero saber a verdade! —Disse Rosalie aumentando o tom de voz. Ouvi um eco ao longe "a verdade, a verdade".

—Sinceramente eu não te entendo... —Disse pausadamente. —Por que afinal você terminou com o Emmett se ainda gosta dele?

—Isso não é da sua conta!

—Então você admite que ainda gosta dele!

—Cale a boca senão...

—Mas porque então começou a namorar com Edward? Você queria esquecer o Emmett né?... Mas não conseguiu... Mas se foi assim mesmo, por que se importa de eu estar dando em cima do Edward?

Mais uma vez falei de mais... Só que dessa vez não tinha Edward pra me proteger.

Rosalie voou pra cima de mim e pegou meus cabelos com a mão. Os puxou com força enquanto gritava algumas palavras baixas. É claro que eu não podia deixar barato, agarrei os cabelos dela e os puxei também. Imagino que aquela cena devia ter sido linda, eu e Rosalie nos "agarrando" no meio do estacionamento.

Até que então uns braços morenos seguraram Rosalie pela cintura e a puxaram pra longe de mim.

—Me largaa!! —Gritou Rosalie.

—Calma gatinha.

Rosalie se assustou com aquela voz desconhecida pra ela, mas muito conhecida pra mim.

Então Jacob a soltou.

—Quem é você seu maluco? —Rosalie gritou enquanto se livrava dos braços de Jacob. —Ah, eu me lembro de você!Vocês estava no concurso, não estava?

—Estava sim linda. —Disse Jacob sorrindo. —Você lembra de mim graçinha?

Jacob sabia ser idiota... ¬¬'

—Eu vi você conversando com ela. —Rosalie então me indicou com o rosto, fazendo uma cara de nojo.

—Me desculpa linda, mas eu não me lembro de você. Mas prazer, meu nome é Jacob. E qual é o seu?

—Rosalie. —De repente Rosalie sorriu. Acho que aquela foi a primeira vez que a vi sorrindo, fiquei até com medo.

Mas peraí... Que parte do ditado "o inimigo do meu amigo é meu inimigo" Jacob não entendeu? Fiquei o encarando com um olhar furioso, então ele olhou pra mim e deu um sorriso sem graça, mas continuou conversando com Rosalie.

—Mas me fala gata, você estuda na mesma escola que Bella?

—Infelizmente sim...

—Poxa, que legal! Eu me transferi pra lá. Começo amanhã.

—Que legal!

Eu não estava acreditando que eu estava presenciando aquela cena. Alias, eu não acredito que eu ainda estou aqui parada, olhando os dois conversarem.

Dei as costas pros dois e fui indo em direção a meu carro. Ouvi então Jacob falando mais rápido.

—Lá poderemos conversar mais, agora eu tenho que ir. Foi um prazer te conhecer!

—O prazer foi todo meu!

Então Jacob deu m beijo no rosto de Rosalie e veio correndo em minha direção.

Eu o encarei ainda furiosa.

—Bella, eu vim avisar que é pra comprar queijo ralado também. —Disse Jacob.

—Compra você. —Retruquei.

Dei as costas a ele e entrei no carro.

Eu estava muito irritada, como assim Jake e Rosalie BFF?¬¬'

Por um lado era bom, assim Jake não ficaria tanto no meu pé. Mas logo a Rosalie!Eu não mereço isso...!

Estava na metade do caminho quando Jacob me alcançou. Cheguei em casa, entreguei o molho de tomate pra minha mãe que estava conversando com Billy na cozinha, e fui pra sala. Jacob foi atrás de mim.

—Bella, você está brava comigo? —Perguntou Jacob sentando ao meu lado no sofá.

—Claro que não Jake! —Disse ironicamente com um sorriso falso no rosto. —Estou dando pulinhos de alegria!...¬¬'

—Mas eu te defendi...

—Ôpa! Como se você realmente tivesse interessado em me ajudar... Mas tudo bem Jake, você pode fazer amizade com quem você quiser... Mas tinha que ser logo ela que não me suporta??.... Nhá... É recíproco mesmo... Também não a suporto.¬¬'

—Mas eu só puxei papo com ela pra... —Nem deixei ele terminar.

—Jake!Cala a boca pra eu continuar gostando de você! —Como se eu gostasse daquele pé no saco... ¬¬' (Momento revoltada da minha vida).

—Tá bom, parei.

Sabe aquelas pessoas que você é obrigada, por forças das circunstancias, a aturar? Aquelas que você daria tudo pra que morassem longe pra que você só a aturasse em feriados?Aquele exemplo perfeito de pessoa mala? Esse é Jacob Insuportável Black.

Depois de jantar fui pro meu quarto com a desculpa que teria que fazer dever de casa. Alguns minutos depois Billy e Jacob foram embora, então desci de volta.

—Mãe, você viu que mala?!

—Eu não entendi porque Billy concordou em vir pra cá.

—Não acredito que vou ter que estudar de novo com ele!Não sei como antes eu o aguentava!

Reneé riu do que eu disse, então eu voltei pro meu quarto e fui dormir.

Acordei assustada com o despertador. Mas já?

Me arrumei e fui indo pro meu carro, então vi uma picape estacionada na frente de casa.

—Vim te dar carona. —Disse Jacob.

—Eu tenho carro.

—Achei que você gostaria de companhia.

Eu sou mesmo uma idiota. Jacob fez aquela carinha de cachorro molhado que sempre me comprava.

—Tá. Mas eu não preciso de companhia. Todo dia eu vou sozinha. —Disse secamente. Eu tinha que dar um corte, senão ele abusava, eu o conhecia muito bem.

—Tá legal. Mas posso ao menos ir dirigindo atrás?...

Fiz aquela cara de: "¬¬'" e fui indo pra escola. Chegando lá desci do carro e nem o esperei.

Assim que entrei vi Alice no pátio conversando com Emmett.

—Bom dia Bella!

—Não tão bom assim Alice... Emm, favorzão! Finja mais ainda que é meu namorado, ok?

—Tá... Mas por que?...

Emmett ainda estava falando quando Jacob apareceu. Emmett estava me abraçando, quando Jacob me viu ao lado de Emmett. Ele disfarçou ao máximo e passou reto.

—O que esse... Infeliz está fazendo aqui? —Perguntou Alice.

—Ótima pergunta!Ele foi lá em casa, disse que se mudou pra cá porque não conseguiria viver sem mim sabendo que eu estava brava com ele... ¬¬'

—Acho que ele tá querendo levar mais uma surra. —Disse Emmett encarando Jacob que estava a poucos metros de nós.

Jacob andava confuso, olhando pros lados, tentando achar alguém. Eu sabia muito bem que ele estava procurando por Rosalie.

—Ele está procurando alguém? —Perguntou Alice.

—Está sim. Está procurando Rosalie. —Respondi.

—O que?? —Quase gritou Emmett. —De onde eles se conhecem?

—De ontem. —Então comecei a contar pra eles o que tinha acontecido no estacionamento.

Enquanto eu falava Jacob enfim achou Rosalie. Eles se abraçaram, e então Rosalie apresentou o apresentou a Lauren. Percebi os olhares de Lauren pra ele.

—Não, mas era _só _o que me faltava! —Protestou Emmett.

—Não!!! —Discordei. —Era só o que _me _faltava!!!

Então bateu o sinal e fui pra sala.

Cheguei na sala e Mike me encarava com aqueles olhos curiosos. Mas dessa vez ele não se conteve e veio falar comigo.

—Eh... Bella... Eu poderia fazer uma pergunta?

—Fala.

—É verdade que aquele cara novo é seu ex namorado?

—Hun? Como você sabe?

—A Lauren me disse.

Eita povo fofoqueiro. ¬¬'

—E como a Lauren ficou sabendo?

—Ele mesmo contou pra Rosalie, que contou pra Lauren.

—Vocês deviam comprar um cachorro... —Cochichei.

—O que?

—Nada. A propósito, é verdade sim. Mas isso é passado.

—Fiquei sabendo também que ele tá ficando agora com a Lauren.

Eita mais que moleque fofoqueiro! Que coisa mais feia! E o Jake também... Ligeiro hein?!

—Legal. —Disse sem a menor empolgação.

Mike, percebendo minha empolgação na conversa, voltou pro seu lugar. Fiquei pensando nessa história de Jake com a Lauren, e fiquei com o estomago embrulhado. Bateu o sinal pro intervalo, então fui me encontrar com Alice e Emmett. Jacob era ousado, mesmo com Emmett ao meu lado ele veio se sentar com a gente, e junto dele vieram Rosalie e Lauren.

Fiquei a maior parte do tempo quieta. Eu não ia com a cara de Lauren, Jacob era um idiota e Rosalie insuportável... Resumindo: O intervalo foi uma chatice só.

Lauren se jogava em cima de Jacob, era ridículo a cena.

Então enfim bateu o sinal do término do intervalo, e eu fui pra sala. Aí então pro meu dia ficar perfeito, tive aula com o Jacob.

—Bella que legal que estamos na mesma aula!

—Ôpa! —Disse ironicamente. —Mas hein, já está dando investidas por aí é?

—Como?

—Você... E a Lauren...

—Nós?...

—Vocês!Vocês não estão ficando?

—Quem? Claro que não. Eu não gosto dela Bella. Eu ainda te...

Nem deixei ele terminar a frase, claro.

—Ah tá.

—Quem foi que te disse isso? —Perguntou Jake confuso.

—Mike. Acho que você ainda não o conhece.

—Não. Não mesmo, e nem quero conhecer.

—Esse Mike é BFF da Lauren. Acho que foi ela mesma quem contou isso pra ele. Você não percebeu que ela está afim de você? —Como se eu tivesse interessada nessa história...

—É, eu percebi. Mas não quero ficar com ela não.

—Hun...

Passei o resto da aula pensando em toda aquela confusão. Então bateu o sinal e fui pra casa. Cheguei em casa, me arrumei e fui pra casa de Edward.

Edward estava lindo com sempre, e com um sorriso radiante. Como poderia tanta perfeição numa pessoa só? *Babando litros*

—Bella, eu estava pensando... —Edward se aproximou de mim e me despertou de minha viagem ao mundo da lua. —Pensei numa musica pra você fazer o solo, quero saber se o que você acha. A música se chama "Only Hope".

—Não conheço. —Respondi confusa.

Então Edward pegou um violão e começou a cantar a música pra mim. [ / watch?v=tI69SqWaqwU ]

Como ele cantava bem, sua era voz suave, tinha os agudos e graves perfeitos. *-*

—O que você achou? —Perguntou Edward assim que terminou de cantar a música.

—Lindo!...Eh, quer dizer, linda! —Sorri sem graça com a confusão que tinha feito. Ele retribuiu o sorriso.

Então a banda toda chegou e começou o ensaio. Já tínhamos escolhidos as músicas que iríamos cantar na apresentação da escola, que seria já no próximo sábado. Estava tudo pronto, já tinha aprendido as músicas novas, então o ensaio não foi muito demorado. Quando acabou o ensaio fui ter aula de piano.

Pra falar a verdade não aprendi nada. Estava absolutamente distraída, com os olhos e a mente concentrados em Edward.

Nossa, como eu estou melosa hoje!huahaua

Acabando o ensaio fui pra casa. Não passaram-se nem dez minutos que eu tinha chegado e o telefone tocou.

—Alô.

—Bella, é a Alice.

—Oi Alice, aconteceu alguma coisa?

—Não, nada. Só liguei pra te fazer um convite. Ou melhor, uma convocação.

—Ah tá. Mas por que você não me convidou a cinco minutos atrás, quando eu estava aí?

—Por que aí estragaria meus planos, oras!

—Alice Cullen! O que você está aprontando??

—Relaaaaaaxa! Mas o negócio é o seguinte...

**Ponto de Vista de Alice**

Ultimamente eu estava com cada plano doido, mas esse com certeza seria o melhor deles!

Liguei pra Bella e a deixei a par do que eu estava aprontando, ela poderia saber de tudo. Depois então fui falar com Edward.

—Maninho, tem alguma coisa pra fazer hoje a noite?

—Não. —Respondeu Edward.

—Hun...

—Por que?

Eu sempre primeiro deixava a pessoa curiosa, pra depois jogar a idéia.

—Sabe o que é... É que eu e o Jasper vamos ao cinema, e aí bem que você e a Rose poderiam ir com a gente...

—Ah Alice... Eu e a Rose estamos num climinha meio chato... Sabe?

—E daí? Vamos ao cinema, assista o filme. Mas faça companhia pra sua pobre irmã!! Please!

—E desde quando você anseia minha companhia se você tem o Jasper?

—Desde hoje. —Respondi séria. Ele ainda não tinha se tocado que eu não estava pedindo. —Agora vamos, escolha uma roupa bem bonita, se arrume que a sessão é as 7h.

—Alice, por favor...

Eu nem deixei ele terminar.

—Ou você quer que _eu_ escolha suas roupas?

Edward fez um olhar de desesperado.

—Tá legal. Você venceu. Já vou me arrumar.

Ele então subiu as escadas e foi pro seu quarto.

Então foi a vez de ligar pra Rose.

—Alô.

—Rose, é a Alice, tudo bem?

—Tudo sim. E você?

—Também. Então, Rose. Você tem alguma coisa pra fazer hoje a noite?

—Não. Por que?

—É que eu e o Jasper vamos sair e queríamos que você e o Edward fossem juntos.

Rosalie respirou forte.

—Alice, e o Edward estamos meio que...

—Nada de desculpinhas. A gente se encontra no cinema as 8h.

—E eu posso dizer não? —Perguntou Rosalie secamente.

—É claro... Que não. —Respondi.

Rosalie riu.

—Tá legal. As oito estarei lá.

Então liguei pra Emmett.

—Emm, é a Alice. Cinema as 8h.

—Hãn? Como?

—Cinema as 8h. Sem explicações.

Desliguei o telefone. Eu sabia que ele iria mesmo.

Liguei pra Jasper, que milagrosamente, e infelizmente, não estava em casa.

—Jasper, aquele plano que eu te falei mais cedo tá tudo certo. As sete sessão Edward e Bella e as oito Rosalie e Emmett.

—Tá legal. Estarei aí em vinte minutos.

Então fui me arrumar. Aí chegou a hora e eu, Jasper e Edward fomos ao cinema.

Eu já tinha combinado com Bella de chegar uns minutinhos atrasada, pra o Edward não perceber de cara o que tinha acontecido.

Chegando lá no cinema fomos comprar os ingressos. Comprei logo quatro.

—Cadê a Rose? Você já não tinha combinado com ela? —Perguntou Edward.

—Eu liguei pra ela e combinei o horário certinho. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

Eu mal conseguia segurar o riso.

De repente Bella chegou. Eu a encarei séria com um olhar que transmitia a idéia "siga o plano, não faça bobagem".

—Alice, Jasper, Edward? O que fazem aqui? —Perguntou Bella.

—O mesmo que você, viemos assistir um filme. —Disse Edward. —Mas acho que a minha companhia me deu um cano.

—É, pois é. Acho que a minha também. —Respondeu Bella.

—Se você quiser, pode ficar com a gente. —Disse a Bella.

—Tá bom. Tá na hora mesmo, acho que ele não chega mais. —Respondeu Bella.

Então entramos na sala de cinema. Iríamos assistir um filme romântico que devia ser lindo. Fiquei de olho no horário, quando foi dez pras oito arrastei Jasper pra fora da sala e deixei os dois lá. Eu sabia que Rosalie chegaria cedo, e não deu outra. Menos de um minuto depois que saímos da sala ela chegou.

—Cadê o Edward?

Eu ia responder quando então vi Emmett chegando.

—O que você está fazendo aqui? —Perguntou Rosalie a Emmett.

Emmett a encarou confuso, mas depois olhou pra mim e sorriu. Acho que ele tinha entendido o que estava acontecendo.

—Eu pergunto o mesmo a você. —Disse ele.

—Hey, você também vai pegar a sessão de oito horas Emm? —Perguntei.

—Vou sim. —Respondeu ele.

—Então vamos entrando, senão vamos chegar atrasados. Eles devem estar chegando.

Então entramos na sessão. Rosalie e Emmett sentaram-se um ao lado do outro, mas não estavam nem um olhando na cara do outro. Mas no meio do filme eles começaram a rir juntos das piadas do filme. O filme era uma comedia muito engraçada, não tinha como não dar umas boas gargalhadas. Ao longo do filme os dois foram conversando mais, e mais, até que pareciam velhos amigos. Então o sessão acabou e fomos sair.

Mas então aconteceu uma coisa que eu não esperava... Edward e Bella estavam assistindo um outro filme, mas ele era bem mais longo que o que Emmett e Rosalie estavam assistindo. Conclusão: Saímos todos juntos da sessão.

—Edward? —Rosalie estava inconformada.

—Rosalie? —Edward estava confuso.

—Bella? —Emmett já tinha entendido o que estava acontecendo, só disse o nome de Bella por que todo mundo estava falando os nomes.

—Emmett?? —Bella era uma ótima atriz quando queria.

Mas de repente todos aqueles olhares se viraram pra mim.

Ferrou.

***********************************************

**Amores da minha vida, me perdoem pela demora...**

**Essa semana foi muito agitada e não tive tempo mesmo de postar.**

**Mas eis enfim o capítulo.**

**Não vou responder as reviews nesse capitulo, mas agradeço as meninas que mandaram sugestões de duetos, se alguém tiver mais idéias pode mandar!=D**

**UM grande beijo!!!**


	10. TUDO MUITO ERRADO E MUITO CERTO

**OIPC (Observação Importante Pra Caramba): Naquela parte**

"_**Eita povo fofoqueiro. ¬¬'**_

—_**E como a Lauren ficou sabendo?**_

—_**Ele mesmo contou pra Rosalie, que contou pra Lauren.**_

—_**Vocês deviam comprar um cachorro... —Cochichei.**_

—_**O que?**_

—_**Nada. A propósito, é verdade sim. Mas isso é passado."**_

**Eu disse "vocês deviam comprar um cachorro", porque eles cuidam muito da vida dos outros, então deviam comprar um cachorro pra ter alguém pra cuidar da vida.**

**Só estou dando essa explicação pq minhas irmãs qnd leram naum entenderam o que eu tinha querido dizer com isso.**

**=D**

**A PROPÓSTISO, PROPAGANDAZINHA BÁÁÁSICA!!!**

**FICS INDICADAS:**

**1-ACAMPAMENTO [ /s/5240744/1/ACAMPAMENTO ]**

**Minha mais nova SHORT FIC.**

**2-DECLARAÇÃO VIRTUAL [ /s/5246048/1/Declaracao_Virtual ]**

**SHORT FIC tbm, da minha irmã..^^**

**Queria oferecer esse capitulo a **_**Kah Reche **_** pelas idéias que ela me deu (eu dei umas modificadas, mas ela que me ajudou a ter inspiração pra esse e o capituo anterior) e a **_**Mari. b. Cullen **_**tbm por ter dado uma ajudinha, nem que em apenas uma linha, mas ajudou.**

**Agradeço de coração. Mandem sempre sugestões!AMO!**

**Bom, agora a fic... =D**

**10- Tudo muito errado e muito certo**

**Ponto de Vista de Bella**

Alice tinha me ligado e me intimado a ir ao cinema. Eu sabia de todo o plano mirabolante dela. Achei muita brisa toda aquela história, mas como eu não poderia negar a ir mesmo. Me arrumei e sai de casa uns minutinhos atrasada, assim como ela tinha dito pra eu fazer. Cheguei lá com a maior cara de pau. Depois então entramos na sessão. Após uns minutos Alice e Jasper saíram da sala, eu sabia muito bem o por quê, então nem liguei.

O filme era drama, e eu sou muito dramática, resumindo: Chorei horrores.

—Bella, você está chorando? —Perguntou Edward rindo.

—É muito drama! —Disse ainda chorando.

—Oun... —Edward disse um "oun" como quando um cachorro dá aquelas choradinhas manhosas, e então passou o braço atrás de minhas costas e me abraçou.

Se eu soubesse que era tão fácil ganhar um abraço dele eu tinha chorado antes, hoho'.

Então ele foi passando os dedos da outra mão em meu rosto, secando as lágrimas e se aproximando de mim. Deu um sorriso torto lindo e me deu um beijo na bochecha. Senti um calafrio percorrendo minha espinha e então sorri. Mas o abraço não durou muito, logo depois ele voltou a se endireitar na cadeira. Isso realmente me deixava impressionada, e na verdade feliz também. Edward era um cara comprometido, e ele nunca esquecia isso. E eu também nunca esquecia. Ele tinha sempre limites comigo.

Mas bem que ele poderia terminar logo com aquela insuportável!!Mas tudo bem...

Quando enfim a sessão acabou, que durou quase três horas, fomos saindo, quando então vimos Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper e Alice.

**Ponto de Vista de Alice**

Caramba, eu não tinha pensando nesse pequeno detalhe que os dois filmes acabariam na mesma hora!Oo'

—Edward? —Rosalie estava inconformada.

—Rosalie? —Edward estava confuso.

—Bella? —Emmett já tinha entendido o que estava acontecendo, só disse o nome de Bella por que todo mundo estava falando os nomes.

—Emmett?? —Bella era uma ótima atriz quando queria.

—Alice! —Disse sorrindo sem graça. Estava todo mundo falando os nomes, então falei o meu também, enquanto pensava no que dizer.

—Que palhaçada é essa? —Perguntou Rosalie irritada.

Ela nos encarou séria por uns bons segundos. Eu não sabia o que dizer. Então ela deu as costas e saiu andando.

**Ponto de Vista de Edward**

Eu conhecia minha irmã, sabia muito bem que ela tinha planejado tudo aquilo. Eu não tinha ficado bravo com ela, apesar de que o que ela fez não foi muito legal, porque afinal de contas eu ainda estava namorando Rosalie. Mas tinha sido ótimo passar três horas ao lado de Bella, ela era muito mais simpática e divertida que Rosalie.

Rosalie ficou muito irritada com o que tinha acontecido, porque ela, assim como eu, percebeu as verdadeiras intenções de Alice. Então ela saiu andando e nos deixou lá, um olhando pra cara do outro sem saber ao certo o que fazer.

Emmett me olhou incrédulo quando percebeu que realmente eu não iria atrás de Rosalie. Eu, mais que ninguém, a conhecia muito bem, sabia que se fosse atrás dela as coisas só piorariam, e eu não queria antecipar a conversa que teríamos no sábado.

Então Emmett deu um beijo na testa de Bella e saiu correndo atrás de Rosalie. Eu o encarei boquiaberto, mas percebi que Bella não tinha se importado com o que Emmett tinha feito... Estranho.

**Ponto de Vista de Rosalie**

Eu precisava de um tempo pra mim, pra colocar as idéias no lugar.

Peraí, tinha acontecido isso mesmo? Minha melhor amiga tinha me traído fazendo com que a garota que eu mais odeio saísse com _meu_ namorado?!

Rosalie Hale, nem começa! Como se você realmente amasse seu namorado...

Eu não sei porque ainda bato na mesma tecla!

Quer saber, não sei porque ainda estou com Edward!Eu ainda amo Emmett, e dane-se se ele tá com a Bella, eu vou terminar com o Edward. Nem que depois eu fique sozinha, mas não vou mais me enganar.

—Rose, espera!

Eu estava quase correndo indo em direção ao meu carro, quando Emmett veio atrás de mim.

Eu o encarei confusa.

—Emmett?

—Será que você poderia me dar uma carona?

—Emm, eu queria ficar sozinha agora...

—Apenas uma carona!Você não vai me fazer ir andando até em casa, vai? —Emmett me deu aquele sorriso lindo que eu amava, então acabei cedendo.

—Tá legal.

**Ponto de Vista de Emmett**

Definitivamente o Edward não gosta da Rosalie. Como ele deixou ela ir embora assim, e nem foi atrás dela?!

Eu não quis nem saber, fui atrás dela sim! Tá certo que eu não tinha um plano em mente do que eu ia fazer e falar quando a alcançasse. Eu ia falar "Rose, eu não sabia de nada! Foi tudo culpa da Alice", ou então "Sinto muito por seu namorado ter saído com a minha namorada"... Claro que não!

Então decide apenas pegar uma carona com ela, pra ver como ela estava. Mas ela não me pareceu muito triste. Só meio revoltada, mas isso era seu normal. Huhauhaua

—Você sabia de tudo isso? —Perguntou Rosalie.

Mas antes que eu pudesse responder o celular de Rosalie tocou e ela encostou o carro.

**Ponto de Vista de Alice**

Eu tive que ligar pro celular da Rosalie.

—Rose, eu preciso conversar com você.

—Desculpa Alice, não tenho nada pra falar com você.

—Por favor Rose, é algo sério.

—Alice, dá um tempo pra mim, tá legal?!Deixa eu engolir essa. A gente se vê na festa da escola.

—Você não vai a aula amanhã?

—Não. Tchau Alice.

—Tchau...

Nossa, ela estava brava. Não, na verdade ela não estava brava, e era isso que me assustava mais ainda. Ela estava calma. Mas como o normal de Rosalie era estar brava, quando ela estava calma era sinal que tinha alguma coisa muito errada com ela. O pior é que eu só poderia conversar com ela no sábado. Eu queria ir na casa dela, explicar timtim por timtim sobre todos os meus planos, que não envolviam apenas Edward e Bella, mas ela e o Emmett, mas eu não poderia. Eu tinha que planejar bem o que faria agora.

—Hei Bella, você tá de carro? —Perguntei.

—Na verdade não, eu vim de carona com a minha mãe.

—Se você quiser eu posso te dar uma carona. —Ofereceu Edward.

Olha só! Antes que eu indicasse a Edward pra oferecer carona pra Bella ele se tocou e ofereceu. Nem parecia mais o lerdinho do meu irmão.

—Eu acho que eu quero. —Respondeu Bella sem graça.

Então eu e Jasper fomos pro meu carro, e Edward foi levar Bella com seu carro até sua casa.

**Ponto de Vista de Emmett**

—Que estranho, normalmente é o homem quem dá carona pra mulher, e não o contrário! —Disse quando Rosalie chegou em frente a minha casa.

Ela então sorriu.

—Ai Emm, só você pra me fazer rir numa hora dessas.

Então passei a mão em seu cabelo.

—Relaxa Rose. Vai ficar tudo bem. —Disse isso e deu um beijo em seu rosto.

Ela me abraçou e me deu um beijo no rosto. Ficamos ali abraçado por uns minutos, depois então saí do carro e entrei em casa.

**Ponto de Vista de Bella**

Edward me levou então até em casa.

—Você quer entrar? —Perguntei hesitante.

Ele me encarou confuso. Percebi que se eu insistisse ele entraria.

—Tem bolo. —Disse sorrindo.

—Aquele de chocolate que sua mãe fez outra vez? —Perguntou Edward sorrindo.

—Esse mesmo!

—Então eu acho que quero!Sua mãe está em casa?

—Está sim.

—Ah tá, então tudo bem. Não quero que ninguém pense bobagem, entende?

—Claro.

Então saímos do carro e entramos em casa. Mas quando entramos em casa tive uma surpresa, pra lá de desagradável. Jacob estava lá.

Jacob encarou Edward, Edward retribuiu o olhar.

—Edward! —Disse Reneé. —Que prazer em te ver.

Então Edward foi indo pra cozinha, aonde minha mãe estava, pra conversar com ela. Enquanto isso fui pra sala e Jacob me seguiu.

—Quem é esse aí?

—É o irmão da minha amiga.

—Tá. Mas o que ele é seu?

—E o que te importa?!

—Eita! Desculpa aí, mas você já não estava com um outro?

—Cala a boca Jake. Ele é só meu amigo.

—Tá, sei... E o que ele está fazendo aqui uma hora dessas?

—O que _você_ está fazendo aqui uma hora dessas?

—Ah!Mas eu sou quase da família!A Reneé me adora!

—Queria falar não, mas você está sendo trocado.

Então olhei pra cozinha, aonde Edward e Reneé conversavam empolgados. Estava na cara que Reneé gostava muito mais de Edward do que de Jacob. E vamos combinar que eu também.

Então fui indo pra cozinha e Jacob foi atrás.

—Bella, você nem tinha me contado que ia cantar um solo na festa! —Disse Reneé.

—É, pois é... —Respondi sem graça.

—A senhora tem que ouvir sua filha cantando!Ela é perfeita!

Perfeito é você... *-*

—Você canta é? —Perguntou Jacob.

Eu fuzilei Jacob com os olhos.

Edward nem ligou pro comentário idiota que Jacob tinha feito, e continuou conversando com minha mãe.

—Por que a senhora não vai na festa de sábado que vai ter na escola?Nós vamos cantar lá.

—Vocês vão cantar?Legal, achei a bandinha de vocês bem legal. —Disse Jacob sorrindo.

Então Edward encarou Jacob de um modo diferente.

—Bom, tá na hora de eu ir pra casa. Tá ficando tarde. —Disse Edward.

—Está bem. Apareça sempre! —Disse Reneé.

Então fui levar Edward até a porta.

—Bella, será que eu podia conversar com você um minuto lá fora? —Perguntou-me Edward, quase sussurrando.

—Claro.

Então fomos perto do seu carro.

—Bella, desculpa me intrometer, mas... Aquele não era seu ex que te agarrou no concurso?

Eu nesse momento fiquei hiper sem graça.

—É, na verdade é ele sim.

—E o que ele faz na sua casa???

—É complicado. Ele me seguiu até Forks pra pedir desculpas, e resolveu vir morar aqui. Ele veio ontem.

—E vocês voltaram a se falar normal?

—Na verdade não. Tem uma parte que eu ainda não te contei. Eu vim pra Forks por causa dele, porque ele era meu namorado e me traiu com a minha melhor amiga. Depois aconteceu todo aquele rolo do concurso. Mesmo se eu quisesse, coisa que não é verdade, eu não conseguiria trata-lo igual.

—Meu!Que cara idiota!

—Idiota sou eu na verdade.

—Você não é idiota Bella. Só é muito bondosa... Mas isso não é defeito.

Eu sorri sem jeito.

—Essa é uma das qualidades que eu admiro em você Bella. Você é sempre delicada com as pessoas, tá sempre de bom humor, sempre sorrindo...

*babandolitros*

—Bom, eu vou indo nessa. Até amanhã. Ah! Amanhã o ensaio da banda vai durar mais, então avisa pra sua mãe que você vai chegar tarde em casa, tá?

—Tá legal.

—Então até amanhã!

—Até!

Edward então me deu um beijo demorado na minha bochecha, entrou no seu carro e foi embora.

Entrei em casa e Jacob estava terminando com o bolo.

—Mãe, vamos dormir porque a visita quer ir embora.

—Nossa, depois dessa eu vou embora mesmo! —Reclamou Jacob.

—Tchau Jake! —Disse subindo as escadas, indo em direção ao meu quarto.

Ouvi então Jacob se despedindo da minha mãe e indo embora. Aleluias!

**Ponto de Vista de Edward**

Cheguei em casa e fui direto ir falar com Alice.

—Acho que eu mereço uma explicação Alice.

Ela deu um sorriso sem graça.

—Hehe.

—Hehe?Vai dizer só isso? —Perguntei sério.

Ela continuou sorrindo.

Eu não agüentei e comecei a rir.

—Tá legal Alice, não precisa dizer nada. Eu já entendi tudo. Só quero que diga uma coisa... O QUE AQUELE CABELUDO ESTRANHO ESTÁ FAZENDO EM FORKS??

Alice então riu mais ainda.

—Você o viu é?Ele está aqui desde quarta. Você nem sabe, ele é o mais novo BFF da Ro...

Alice então parou a frase no meio e fez uma cara de safadinha.

—Que carinha é essa??

—Carinha de "eu te amo Edward!!" Você me trouxe a luz no fim do túnel, a inspiração pra viver, a...

—Tá bom, já entendi!!Você teve uma grande idéia de gêniozinha que você é!

—Isso mesmo!Ah! Tenho então que...

Alice foi falando algo e indo em direção a seu quarto. Então fui indo em direção ao meu quarto, deitei na cama e dormi.

**Ponto de Vista de Bella**

Fui dormir então. Tive um sonho bizarro, como sempre. No meu sonho estávamos todos, Emmett e eu, Rosalie e Edward, Alice e Jasper na sessão de cinema. Os casais estavam sentados abraçados, então de repente Emmett e Edward trocaram de lugares. Edward sentou ao meu lado, me abraçou e me deu um beijo. Eu o encarei confusa, então ele me disse "O mundo dá voltas".

Acordei assustada com o despertador tocando, então voltei a deitar e a pensar no meu sonho, e comecei a rir. Mas nessa de dar uma deitadinha de novo acabei dormindo. Acordei com o telefone tocando.

—Bella!Você não vai vir pra escola mesmo?? —Perguntou Alice desesperada.

—Nossa!Que horas são?

—Já são quinze pras oito!

—Putz!Aff, nem vou chegar na segunda aula não. Vou faltar hoje.

—Tá legal, mas não esqueça que hoje é pra estar em casa uma hora.

—Tá legal.

Desliguei o telefone e voltei a dormir.

**Ponto de Vista de Alice**

Cheguei na escola e Bella não chegava nunca. Emmett chegou e percebi que ele estava com um olhar triste, mas resolvi não perguntar o que tinha acontecido. Então Jacob chegou todo exibido como sempre, e foi falar com Lauren. Bateu o sinal e nada da Bella, então resolvi ligar pra ela.

É... Ela não viria mesmo. Mas tudo bem. Agora eu tinha que executar a primeira parte do meu plano master. Esse sim daria certo, e resolveria tudo!! Seria um pouco maldosa com uma pessoa, mas nada que essa pessoa não mereça.

Bateu o sinal pra o intervalo, então fui direto falar com Jacob.

—Hei Jacob. Você teria um minto? —Jacob estava conversando todo animado com Lauren; quando me viu não fez uma cara muito boa.

—É algo que eu não possa saber? —Perguntou Lauren.

—Com certeza não! —Respondeu Jacob antes de eu pensar em o que responder. Então ele se levantou da mesa e fomos indo em direção ao estacionamento.

—Espero que seja algo importante. —Disse Jacob.

—Ah! Com certeza!Você não vai se arrepender...

Ou vai... Hoho'

*********************************************

**Hey girls!!!**

**Desculpem a demora... =D**

**E desculpem por não responder as reviews no capitulo anterior.... ^^'**

**Carol Venancio:**** =D... Postando**

**Reneesme Carlie Cullen:**** Wow! Você mandando reviews!!:o....amei!=D**

**josellyn cullen:**** Poxa, que legal. ****Fico mto feliz em saber isso!!=D**

**Marydf Evans Cullen:**** É, pois é... Mas o próximo plano não vaii falhar!**

**'Mimy Cullen':**** Não deu mto certo, mas no final vai td ficar bem. Se ainda não tá tudo bem, é pq ainda naum chegou no final!=D**

**LLoiza:**** Ela se ferrou grandão. Mas depois ela conserta!**

**Ise Cullen:**** Tadinha mees....=/**

**Mari. b. Cullen:**** Vc pediu e a gnt fez!huahuauha...=D**

**Isa Stream:**** Huaha....relaxa... Fadinha never die!hauauhua**

**Mary_Cullen:**** O melhor ainda está por vir!**

**Kah Reche:**** Inacreditavelmente a Rosalie nem fez barraco. Ela tá em crise, tadinha...=\....rsrs**

**B. Lautner:**** Que legal!!*-*... Capitulo postado!^^**

**Mary:**** =D Postando**

**Angel Cullen McFellou:**** Hehe, continuando!**

**Raissa Cullen:**** Tadinha da Alice...=/...=D**

**Tekiinha Cullen:**** =D...Postando**

**Gentem mto obrigado pelas idéias, pelas fics, e pelos alertas...**

**Mas hoje eu vou fazer um apelo especial pra aquelas que tem essa história nos alertas, mas que não deixam reviews...**

**Por favor!! Uma reviewzinha não mata ngm! E vocês farão uma escritora mto feliz!=D**

**Bjaaum!!!**

**S2**


	11. JACOB É A SALVAÇAO

**[N/A : Quando eu comecei a escrever essa FIC, eu não tinha muita idéia do rumo que ela ia tomar. As únicas coisas que eu sabia era que a Bella ia estria namorando com o Jake, e então ia descobrir que ele a traiu e ia se mudar pra Forks com a Reneé, que estava se separando de Charlie. Sabia que Alice ia ser a melhor amiga da Bella, que a Rosalie seria um pé no saco, essas coisas. Mas eu não tinha pensado sobre a banda, ou sobre os planos mirabolantes da Alice. Alias, eu deveria mudar o nome dessa FIC pra : ALICE CEBOLINHA E SEUS PLANOS INFALIVEIS. UHAuhauhauauha.... Mas vamo que vamo... Já vou avisando que esse capitulo vai ser meio broxoxo, pq a festa só vai começar no próximo capitulo... Mas se eu fosse vocês eu deixava bastantes REVIEWS pra eu me animar a escrever o próximo capitulo rápido, pq convenhamos, o próximo vai ser DEMAIS!!Hoho']**

**11-JACOB É A SALVAÇÃO**

**Ponto de Vista de Bella**

Acordei umas horas depois, já eram umas onze horas da manhã. Tomei café, e fui tomar banho. No chuveiro fiquei cantando as músicas que estávamos ensaiando pra festa; Me troquei e desci. Mas quando cheguei na sala vi que Jacob estava sentado bem folgado no sofá assistindo TV.

—Jacob Balck! —Gritei,

—Oi! —respondeu ele na maior cara de pau.

—O que você está fazendo aqui?

—Ah!Você não foi a escola, então eu fiquei preocupado se tinha acontecido alguma coisa, então resolvi vir aqui pra ver como você tá.

—Bater na porta, as vezes assim, é bom também. —Disse brava.

—Eu bati! Mas aí eu vi que a porta estava aberta, e ouvi você cantando, então resolvi esperar você aqui dentro.

—Bom, como você pode ver, não aconteceu nada comigo. Eu estou muito bem! A propósito estou de saída.

—Vai pra onde?

Fiquei com vontade de xingar, mas me contive.

—Eu vou pro ensaio da banda.

—Legal!Posso ir junto?

—Não.

—Ah!Por quê?

—Talvez por que ninguém te convidou, ou quem sabe por que você não é da banda, pode ser também por que o ensaio é fechado.

—Ah Bella!!Qual é?

—Tchau Jake.

Falei isso saindo de casa, e Jacob veio atrás de mim.

—Poxa Bella...

—Não posso fazer nada. A banda não é minha!

Então entrei no carro e fui pra casa de Edward, mas com essa confusão toda acabei chegando no ensaio quinze minutos atrasada.

—Você está atrasada! —Reclamou Alice assim que eu cheguei.

—Eu sei. Sinto muito, tive uns imprevistos. —Respondi sem graça.

—Bora ensaiar então!Temos muito trabalho! —Disse Edward sorrindo.

Começamos então a ensaiar. Iríamos apresentar, ao todo, dez musicas, sendo que quatro seriam duetos, uma seria meu solo, e as outras cinco eu apenas iria fazer a segunda voz; Mas pra quem entrou na banda ontem, até que eu ia fazer bastante coisa.

Estávamos ensaiando na garagem, como sempre, e ela ficava sempre com a porta aberta pra rua. Então percebi que Edward estava cantando olhando pra fora. Quando olhei pra mesma direção que ele percebi o motivo!Jacob estava sentado na guia, do outro lado da rua. Quando acabamos de cantar a musica Edward tapou o microfone.

—Foi por cauda _dele _que você se atrasou? —Perguntou Edward dando ênfase no 'dele'.

—É... —Disse sorrindo sem graça, também tapando o microfone. —Ele tá me perseguindo!Praticamente invadiu minha casa e agora me seguiu até aqui. Eu disse pra ele não vir...

Edward ficou me encarando uns segundos, depois então voltamos a ensaiar. Cantamos umas trinta vezes cada musica, já estava anoitecendo quando o ensaio acabou.

—Eh... Bella... Eu não vou convidar seu amigo pra entrar não. —Disse Edward sorrindo. —Me desculpa, mas eu definitivamente não vou com a cara dele.

—Muito obrigada! —Disse sorrindo. —Mas também, o ensaio já acabou.

—O ensaio sim. Mas ainda tem a aula de piano!

—É verdade! —Disse sem graça. —Vou avisa-lo pra ir embora.

Então atravessei a rua e fui falar com Jacob.

—Jake. O ensaio acabou, mas agora eu vou ter aula de piano.

—Sério? —Disse Jacob se levantando. —Posso assistir a aula?

—Jacob!Você não tem mais o que fazer não?

—Não... —Respondeu Jacob com aquela carinha de cachorro molhado.

—Me desculpa, mas você não pode ir mesmo.

Eu ainda estava falando com ele, quando então uma BMW vermelha estacionou na frente da casa de Edward.

Ah sim!Perfeito!

—Olha a Rosalie! —Disse a Jacob.

—Rosee!! —Gritou Jacob.

Ela então veio ao seu encontro e então eu voltei pra garagem.

Edward os encarava indignado, mas então quando ele percebeu que eu o encarava deu um sorriso e me indicou a porta da sala.

Fomos então a seu quarto. Edward me ensinou uns acordes, estava tentando faze-los quando então ouvi alguém rindo e subindo as escadas. Era Jacob e Rosalie.

Ah sim!!Perfeito master! /ironia

—Edward, será que tinha como ensinar o Jake também, ele disse que adora piano! —Disse Rosalie sorrindo.

Peraí, sorrindo?Segunda vez na minha vida que vejo isso!Que medoo!

—Rose, você também sabe tocar. Por que você não o ensina? —Respondeu Edward secamente.

—Talvez por que você esteja usando o piano. —Respondeu Rosalie.

Edward a encarou sério.

—Tudo bem. Eu uso o teclado. —Disse Edward. —Vem Bella.

Edward e eu fomos descendo as escadas, indo em direção a garagem.

—Edward, acho melhor eu ir embora.

—Embora?Por quê?

—Ah Edward, é que está tarde e...

—E a Rosalie está aqui né?

—Também. A gente não se dá muito bem... Tá legal, definitivamente a gente não se dá de forma alguma!

—Eu sei... —Disse Edward sorrindo. —Poxa, não queria que você fosse embora.

Ai que fofo!*-*

—Não por causa disso! —Continuou Edward. —Mas tudo bem. A gente se vê amanhã! As cinco, sem falta hein?!

—Estarei lá! —Respondi.

Nos despedimos com um beijo no rosto, então peguei meu carro e fui pra casa.

Então me toquei que nem tinha conversado com Alice no ensaio. Assim que cheguei o telefone tocou, eu então atendi.

—Alô. Bella?

—Fala Alice! —Já até reconhecia aquela foz fina. —Estava mesmo pensando em você!

—Amanhã às três estarei aí!

—Eh... Pra que?

—Oras! Pra te arrumar!

—Ah Alice!Sério? —Disse com a voz mais desanimada do mundo.

—Sim senhora!A propósito, prepare-se!Amanhã será um dia e tanto!

—Será mesmo!Mas posso esperar pra nós tocarmos...

—Eu não estou falando de tocar na festa! —Alice me cortou no meio da frase. —Outra coisa querida. Algo realmente importante!

—Ai não! O que você está aprontando??

—Hahaha... Você vai adorar!Só digo isso!

—Vou é?E o que é?

—Ah! Isso eu não posso falar. A única coisa que eu posso dizer é que, o mundo vai dar voltas!

—Poxa!Me dá pelo menos uma dica do que vai rolar! —Insisti.

—Tá legal. Meu plano máster vai revolucionar!

—Aliceee!!!

—Tá bom!Tá bom! O que eu posso dizer é que Jacob é a salvação!

—Como?

—Agradeça a ele por ter vindo pra Forks depois tá?!

—Tá, mas o que...

—Tenho que desligar agora!

—Ah!!Sua filha da mãe! Por que você não me contou isso enquanto eu estava na sua casaaa??

—Simples. Se eu te contasse você ia sugar todas as informações. Mas eu só posso falar poucas coisa, senão perde a graça. E pelo telefone é bem fácil cortar a conversa.

—Você é muito má!

—Mas você me ama mesmo assim!=p

—Alice, por favor!

—Beijos flor, até amanhã as três...

—Ali...

Tu tu tu tu....

Vlw!¬¬'

Estava cansada, minha mãe nem tinha chegado ainda, mas eu estava morta. Então resolvi ir dormir.

**Ponto de Vista de Edward**

Que saco!Não acredito que Bella tinha ido embora por causa de Rosalie e aquele amigo idiota dela.

Fui então assistir TV. Jasper e Alice estavam conversando animadamente, então sentei no outro sofá.

—E aí Edward?Curtindo a visita do seu amigo cabeludo? —Perguntou Jasper.

—Afe!Nem me lembre que esse cara está no meu quarto tocando no meu piano...

—Com a sua namorada! —Completou Jasper.

—É... A Rose tá com ele mesmo... Mas ele está tocando NO MEU PIANO!!! —Continuei reclamando. Eu não estava nem aí pra Rose estar com ele, mas eles estavam no meu quarto tocando o meu piano. —Acho que eu vou dormir.

Disse isso indo pro meu quarto. Cheguei lá e o cabeludo e a Rosalie estavam rindo a toa. Deitei na minha cama.

—A Bella já foi embora? —perguntou Jacob.

—Faz tempo. —Respondi.

—Poutz Rose, tenho que ir. Eu ainda tinha que falar com ela...

Rosalie não fez uma cara muito boa quando Jacob disse que iria ir embora por que iria falar com a Bella.

—Tá bom. —Respondeu ela irritada. —Tchau Edward. —Ela se virou pra mim com aquela cara brava e depois saiu do quarto.

Pude então dormir. Demorei horas pra pegar no sono, estava muito ansioso pro dia seguinte.

**Ponto de Vista de Rosalie**

Mais que saco, parece que todos e tudo gira em torno dessa garota!

Eu mesma, tinha vindo até a casa de Edward pra ter _aquela_ conversa, mas como Jacob estava aqui preferi deixar pra sábado mesmo. Depois que Jacob saiu eu fui embora também.

**Ponto de Vista de Jacob [voltando pra sexta de manhã, na escola]**

Bateu o sinal pra o intervalo. Eu estava conversando com Lauren, então de repente Alice apareceu na minha frente.

—Hei Jacob. Você teria um minto?

—É algo que eu não possa saber? —Perguntou Lauren.

—Com certeza não! —Respondi. Então eu me levantei da mesa e fui indo com ela em direção ao estacionamento.

—Espero que seja algo importante. —Disse secamente.

—Ah! Com certeza!Você não vai se arrepender...

Então Alice começou a contar um plano doido dela. Eu achei que não daria muito certo, mas não custava tentar, e se desse certo mesmo seria muito bom pra mim, então eu topei.

Fiz exatamente como ela falou ainda no intervalo. E não é que deu certo? Bom, metade do plano pelo menos.

Quando foi na saída da escola fui logo falar com Alice e contar que eu tinha feito o que ela tinha dito, e que tinha dado certo. Alice ficou radiante, pulava e gritava enquanto me abraçava e dizia que me amava.

Mas não sei, alguma coisa nessa história me parecia não se encaixar. Então resolvi ir na casa de Bella e lhe contar o que tinha acontecido, mas quando cheguei lá ela estava de saída. Resolvi ir atrás dela, mas de novo não consegui falar com ela. Até que então Edward subiu sozinho pro quarto, e Bella foi embora.

Eu então fui em sua casa, mas estava tudo apagado. Quando eu estava saindo Reneé chegou.

—Oi Jake!

—Oi Reneé. Será que você poderia dizer uma coisa pra Bella?

—Claro.

—Diga pra ela me ligar amanhã.

—Tá legal, direi.

—Boa noite!

—Boa noite!

Então acabei indo pra casa com essa história toda na cabeça.

**Ponto de Vista de Bella**

Acordei várias e várias vezes no meio da noite. Estava muito ansiosa pro dia seguinte, pra festa e talz. E agora estava curiosa também pra saber o que a Alice estava aprontando...

Quando enfim acordei e já era de dia, levantei e fui tomar café.

É hoje!!! \o/

*****************************

**Garotas não me mateem!! Festinha só no próximo capitulo!=D**

**Respondendo as reviews...**

**Jeeh McCarthy:**** huahua... Eu tbm tenho um pouco de dela, mas ela vai revolucionar!Hehe**

**Carol Venancio:**** Huahua… Tah td mundo com medo dela. HAUhuahuaa... Ela é um gêniozinho miniatura!=D**

**Mari:**** Mari, obrigado pela sugestão, mas é que eu já tinha falado a musica que a Bella ia cantar.. ^^...:***

**Mih Brandon Cullen:**** Ah sim, isso é fato. Jacob vai cair direitinho nas idéia da Alice, mal sabe ele que não é bem assim como ele pensa... Hoho'**

**Raissa Cullen:**** Eu tbm a amoo!!!*-* Vai ser uma coisa bem do mal que ela vai aprontar!Hoho'**

**Kah Reche:**** Sábado as coisas vão se resolver. Ou qse todas... hehe**

**bia carter:**** Brigadão!!^^**

**ana Paula:**** Postando. Espero não ter demorado mto!=D'**

**Reneesme Carlie Cullen:**** Hehe…. Pior que me inspirei em você mesmo!!hauhauuha**

**'Mimy Cullen':**** Realmente na festa mta coisa vai acontecer…. Mas não prometo nd... hoho'**

**Angel Cullen McFellou:**** Tá com dó do Jake agora?? Depois vai ficar com mais! Hauhauua**

**Isa Stream:**** Postando mi amore!!!=D**

**|B. Lautner:**** Então vai continuar doidinha! Festa só no próximo capitulo!!Hoho'**

**vitoria pixel jett:**** Desculpa... Mas essa é a graça!!hauhauuha... Acabar no vácuo é o que é!=D**

**Mayarah:**** Obrigado pela consideração toda!^^... Me emotivou!! =D**

**Tekiinha Cullen:**** Huahuaa.... Foi mal... ****Não resisti!hoho'**

**Marydf Evans Cullen:**** Até ele! Jacob é a salvação, c nem tem idéia!**

**Se eu receber ****mais**** de ****20**** reviews posto o próximo capitulo até domingo, se não posto só semana que vem... ^^**

**[sim, isso é uma chantagem... Hoho']**

**Amo vocêss!!!**

**S2**


	12. FESTA parte um

**OBS: Todos os links das músicas são do youtube. Então é só colocar o youtubecom antes do /watch e um monte de números e letras, okay? ^^**

**Capítulo dedicado a**** Lunna Cullen, Isa Stream e Gabi-b****, em agradecimento pelas idéias de duetos. Thanks! ^^**

**12-FESTA parte um**

Tomei café bem devagar, pra horas passarem mais rápido. Claro que não funcionou muito bem, quando terminei de tomar café percebi que só tinha demorado dez minutos na mesa. Eram ainda dez horas da manhã. Reneé já tinha acordado e tomado café, e tinha ido ao supermercado comprar mistura. Eu pensei em ir assistir TV, ou em ficar no computador, mas meu computador é muito lerdo, e eu iria me irritar, e na TV não devia estar passando nada de interessante.

Então... Lá fui eu pra faxina!

Eu não sou muito fã de arrumar a casa, e quase que não arrumo mesmo. Mas sábado é O dia de fazer faxina, e é um dos melhores jeitos pra se fazer o tempo passar...

E pra morrer de cansaço também! Quando acabei tudo Reneé já tinha chegado do supermercado e estava preparando o almoço. Então almocei e fui tomar banho. Quando saí do banho coloquei qualquer roupa, pois sabia que Alice que escolheria minha roupa mesmo. Quando foi três horas em ponto Alice chegou.

—Boa tarde! —Disse Alice toda animada. —Preparada pro grande dia?

—Acho que sim... Só estou curiosa pra saber o que realmente vai acontecer. Não sei o que você está aprontando...

—Relaxa... Mas agora vamos, você tem que experimentar essa roupa.

Então Alice mostrou uma sacola com um monte de roupas.

—Alice!Agora toda vez que tiver apresentações você vai comprar roupas pra mim?!

—Claro!Você ainda não percebeu?

—Alicee!!

—Tá bom. Parei! Essa é a ultima vez. Mas vá, experimente!

—Eu vou te bater! —Disse isso, mostrei a língua e então fui me trocar.

Quando abri a sacola...

—Alicee!!Isso é uma saia??

—É sim. Mas coloque primeiro antes de falar qualquer coisa.

—Alice, alguma vez você já me viu usando saia?

—Acho que umas duas...

—Nunca!!Eu nunca uso saia! Tá legal, já usei uma vez. Mas uma vez só!

—Mas Bella... Coloca!

—Tá...

Então voltei a entrar no banheiro. Tinha dentro da sacola uma blusa preta com uns detalhes prata e lilás, uma saia jeans super curta, uma meia calça corsário preta, um cinto muito louco, uma munhequeira e um colar estranho. **[ h t t p : / / I 2 9 6 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / m m 1 9 8 / b e e s t r e a m / M T S 2 _ b – b e t t i n a _ 7 1 4 1 3 8 _ u n t i t l e d 5 . j p g ]**

Vesti tudo e então fui mostrar como estava.

—Ahh!!Ficou lindo! —Disse Alice saltitando.

—É... Eu também gostei. Mas o que eu calço?

—Ah!Bem lembrado. Bom, eu pensei em uma sandália de salto. Mas como você não se dá muito bem de salto resolvi comprar um all star. Ia comprar aqueles convencionais, mais achei que ia destoar muito. Então comprei esse. **[ h t t p : / / I 2 9 6 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / m m 1 9 8 / b e e s t r e a m / C O N 2 2 7 7 1 1 _ m . j p g ]**

—AH!Que lindo! Isso eu realmente gostei!

—Ah!Cale a boca!E vamos a maquiagem!Hoho'

Alice ficou me maquiando por horas. Bom, pra mim parecia que tinham passado horas pelo menos.

—Pronto!Agora olhe no espelho. —Disse Alice toda sorridente.

—Até que ficou legal!

—Até?Você está linda!

—Tá bom. Ficou bem legal!

—Rrr...

—Tá bom Alice, ficou lindo!!!Ahhh!! —Disse isso sacudindo as mão pra cima, como ela sempre fazia quando estava empolgada com alguma coisa. Depois então Alice puxou uma mechinhas de cabelo pra trás e as prendeu, e então fez cachos nas pontas.

—Agora vamos pra minha casa. Mas com meu carro. —Disse Alice.

Então me despedi de Reneé e então entrei no carro de Alice.

Quando cheguei lá já era umas quatro e pouco, e o pessoal da banda já estava lá.

—Oie Bella... —Disse Edward assim que me viu.

—Oi... —Respondi.

—Você está linda! —Disse Edward sorrindo.

—Obrigada. —Fiquei super sem graça por ele ter me elogiado na frente de todo mundo.

—Bom homens. Vamos colocando os instrumentos no furgão...

Então enquanto os garotos iam levando as coisas, resolvi perguntar de novo sobre o que Alice estava aprontando.

—Bella!Olha, eu te prometo. Assim que vocês acabarem de se apresentar eu conto TUDO!

—Quero só ver!

Então fomos pra escola, ainda era cedo, a festa iria mesmo começar a partir das sete horas. Então chegamos lá, arrumamos os instrumentos no lugar, ajustamos o som e talz. Então um pessoal começou a chegar. Tinha um DJ na festa, então ele começou a tocar umas musiquinhas agitadas. Mas eu não parava de pensar no que a Alice estava aprontando.

Então vi Rosalie chegando. Ela estava insuportavelmente linda!...

Junto com ela veio Jacob, e logo atrás Emmett.

Alice então foi falar algo com Edward, e Emmett veio falar comigo.

—Oie Bella! —Disse Emmett me dando um beijo no canto da boca.

—Oi Emm!Quanto tempo!

—Pois é!Você num vem mais pra escola, num dá satisfação...

—Haha, foi mal. Faltei por pura preguiça, mas foi um dia só!

—Eu sei, to brincando. A propósito você está linda!

Rosalie e Jacob estavam a poucos metros de nós. E nenhum dos dois se agradou ao ouvir o que Emmett tinha dito.

—Obrigada. —Respondi timidamente.

—Bella... —Então Emmett começou a cochichar. —A Alice tá aprontando alguma!

—E eu não sei?! —Respondi também cochichando.

—Você sabe o que é??

—Não. Ela não me contou. Só disse que hoje seria O dia e blá blá blá.

—Então!Pra mim ela disse a mesma coisa. E disse ainda que... —Então Emmett começou a cochichar mais ainda. —Que esse Jacob é a salvação. Eu não estou entendendo nada!

—Menos eu! Mas ela me disse que me contaria assim que acabasse a apresentação da banda.

—Ah!Então eu acho que estou ganhando! Ela disse que me contaria enquanto a banda estivesse tocando.

—Olha que filha da mãe!Vou bater nela!

Então Alice veio até nós dois.

—Hei Bella, tá na hora.

Bateu então aquele frio na barriga.

—Me deseje sorte! —Disse a Emmett.

—Sorte pra que?Você é perfeita! Vá lá e arrebenta!

Eu sorri, então fui subir no palco.

Então a diretora da escola pegou o microfone e começou a falar as abobrinhas que diretores de escola falam sempre. Depois de falar por vários minutos..

—E com vocês a banda Crepúsculo!

Então começamos a cantar a música "Someday we'll know".

Eu gostava muito dessa musica por a letra dela quase não ter sentido. Mas era super legal cantar essa musica porque poucas vezes nós cantávamos juntos, fazendo duas vozes, nós alternamos a vez de cantar, era muito legal. **[ /watch?v=VlhWPNQxYyk]**

**Ponto de Vista de Alice [voltando a sexta de manhã]**

Eu tinha um plano em mente, um que revolucionaria tudo!Precisei então da ajuda de Jacob.

Rosalie e eu sempre fomos amigas, mas ela nunca tinha me contado o motivo dela ter terminado tão repentinamente com Emmett, mas eu sabia que Lauren sabia. O que eu fiz foi usar Jacob, que também era super chegado da Lauren, pra descobrir o que tinha acontecido.

Mas é claro que Jacob não seria tão bondoso de fazer isso de graça. Então coloquei as palavras de um jeito que ele se interessasse a me ajudar. Fui falar com ele no intervalo.

—É o seguinte Jacob. Eu sei que você ainda gosta da Bella. Então eu vou te ajudar a ficar com ela. Não por que eu goste de você, mas por ela. —Disse assim pra ele não desconfiar de nada, por que ele sabia muito bem que eu não ia com a cara dele. —O que acontece é que Emmett ainda gosta de Rosalie, e a Rosalie também ainda gosta dele. Eles namoraram por um tempo, mas por algum motivo, que eu não sei, eles terminaram.

—Tá, e o que eu tenho com isso?

—Já vou chegar lá! Tenho certeza que se você conseguisse saber o que aconteceu pra eles terem terminado, ficaria fácil de fazer com eles voltassem a namorar. Pra mim foi sabotagem de alguém!E eu sei que a Lauren sabe o que aconteceu!Então como você é tão _assim_ com ela...

—Entendi. Você quer que eu descubra o que aconteceu pro Emmett e a Rosalie terminarem, e quer que eu pergunte isso a Lauren.

—Isso! Mas ao faz assim. Comenta que a Rosalie não veio hoje, depois fala sobre o Emmett, sobre a Bella estar namorando com ele, aí você pergunta. Não faz a pergunta do nada, senão ela vai desconfiar.

—Tá. E isso hoje?

—Claro!Nunca deixe pra amanhã o que você pode fazer hoje!

Então assim convenci Jacob a descobrir o que tinha acontecido.

**Ponto de Vista de Bella**

Então começamos a cantar a música "Someday". Nessa música eu fazia apenas a segunda voz.

**[ /watch?v=I6C5fYvjRQ0 ]**

Essa música me lembrava Emmett e Rosalie. Mas me lembrava mais Emmett, principalmente na primeira linha da musica.

**Ponto de Vista de Jacob [ainda na sexta de manhã]**

Aquela história estava meio estranha, afinal eu sabia que aquela baixinha não gostava de mim, por que ela ia querer que eu ficasse com a Bella? Mas resolvi fazer o que ela tinha falado.

Então fui falar com Lauren.

—Pronto, voltei! —Disse sorrindo.

—O que ela queria falar com você?

Poutz, o que eu falo?

—Ah, ela perguntou por que a Rosalie não veio. —Respondi.

—Hun... E por que ela te chamou em particular?

—Ah, sei lá!Talvez por que ela não vai com a sua cara...

—E o que você respondeu?

—Eu disse que não sabia. Eu nem sei mesmo. Você sabe?

—Também não. Só vou saber quando eu sair da escola, aí vou passar na casa dela.

—Se viu que engraçado. Só a Bella faltar que a Rosalie falta também! Parece que combinaram!

—A Rose não suporta a Bella!Também, a Bella foi namorar logo com quem...

—Por que? A Rosalie gosta do Emmett?

—Na verdade ela gosta dele sim. Ainda gosta... ¬¬'

—Mas se ela ainda gosta dele, por que eles terminaram?

—Acho que essa história eu não posso te contar.

—Ah vai!Conta!Eu faço o que você quiser!

—O que eu quiser mesmo??

—Sim!

—Eu quero um beijo.

O que?Affe!Eu vou matar a Alice!

—Tá legal. Mas primeiro conta, depois o beijo.

—Tá bom. Olha, não foi por maldade. Eu gosto muito da Rose e eu queria vê-la com uma pessoa melhor, sabe?Então eu aprontei uma coisinha.

—O que?

—Primeiro eu coloquei na cabeça dela que ele não gostava dela. Tudo o que acontecia eu distorcia de um jeito que parecesse que ele não estava nem aí pra ela. Depois falsifiquei uma carta dele pra mim.

—Pra você??

—É. Na carta ele me cantava e dizia que não gostava dela. Eu copiei a letra dele e tudo. A única coisa errada é que eu nunca tinha visto a assinatura dele, então não teve como copiar, tive que inventar uma, mas ela nem percebeu.

—Caramba...

—Aí eu mostrei a carta pra ela, e disse pra ela que não contasse nem pra ele nem pra ninguém. Por que se ela fosse tirar satisfação com ele, ele diria que é falso e seria até capaz de inventar uma assinatura diferente só pra dizer que aquela da carta não era dele. Então ela não contou pra ninguém, nem pra Alice.

—Nossa...

—Só que aí eu percebi que ela ficou muito triste depois que terminou com ele, então eu fiz com que ela conhecesse o Edward, e insisti com ela até que ela começou a namorar com ele.

—Meu!Que história de novela mexicana!

—E meu beijo?

Dei um beijo nela, que alias não foi ruim, e então bateu o sinal do término do intervalo e voltei pra sala.

Na saída contei a Alice o que Lauren tinha falado.

**Ponto de Vista de Bella**

Então começamos a cantar uma música chamada "The reason". Essa música era bem lenta, mas tinha uma melodia linda. Eu gostava muito dela. **[ /watch?v=cGs8vtjDxxY ]**

Essa musica me lembrava Jacob. Assim que terminamos eu a ouvi, não ouvi de sua boca, mas do rádio. Senti que essas palavras eu nunca ouviria dele, não que ele não estivesse sentindo muito por ter feito o que fez, mas ele não ia mudar. Não tão cedo, e não por mim. Antes quando eu a ouvia eu ficava triste, agora cantando ao lado de Edward era como se eu nunca nem tivesse namorado com Jacob.

**Ponto de Vista de Alice**

Quando Jacob me contou o que Lauren tinha falado eu fiquei pasma, mas ao mesmo tempo muito alegre. Eu pensei em ligar pra Rosalie assim que chegasse em casa, mas depois decidi falar com ela mais tarde.

Na sexta a noite ela foi em casa, uns minutos depois que ela foi embora eu liguei pra ela.

—Alô, Rose?

—O que você quer Alice?

—Rose, eu sei que você está brava comigo. Mas tudo tem uma explicação. Eu tenho uma coisa pra te contar.

—O que? —Perguntou Rosalie sem a menor empolgação.

—Eu sei da verdade Rose. Eu sei o motivo de você e o Emmett terem terminado!

—Você o quê?? Como você sabe?

—Não importa agora como eu sei. O que importa realmente é que isso foi uma grande farsa!

—Não é farsa não!Eu reconheci a letra dele!

—Você ainda tem a carta?

—Tenho. Eu queria jogar fora, mas não consegui... Eu gosto de a ler quando estou com vontade de chorar.

—Rose!Eu vou te provar que ela é falsa!Amanhã, na festa da escola, leve ela!Confia em mim!...

—Tá, eu vou levar.

—Você não vai se arrepender Rose!Não vai!Eu vou te provar que tudo o que eu fiz até hoje foi pensando no seu bem!

—Tá bom, sei. —Disse Rosalie ironicamente.

—Então até amanhã Rose.

—Até.

Estava tudo perfeito!

Então chegou a hora da festa.

**Ponto de Vista de Bella**

Então começamos a cantar uma das músicas mais legais, o nome era "Don't go breaking my heart" . Era um dueto como a primeira música, não era tão agitada mas era bem animadinha.

**[ /watch?v=VWVILUoTTn0]**

Mas então percebi que Edward estava olhando fixamente pra alguém da multidão. Era Alice, Emmett e Rosalie, os três estavam conversando.

**Ponto de Vista de Alice**

Quando eles começaram a cantar minha música preferida decidi que estava na hora de ter _aquela_ conversa com Rosalie e Emmett.

—Rose, trouxe a carta?

—Trouxe sim, está aqui no meu bolso.

—E você mostrou pra mim, pro Emmett ou pra alguém hoje, ou alguma vez na vida? —Perguntei.

—Não. —Respondeu ela.

—Então Emmett. Pega esse papel e essa caneta e assina aqui por favor. E depois pega seu documento de identidade. —Disse a Emmett.

Ele fez isso e me entregou o papel assinado e o documento de identidade.

—Agora Rose, olha as assinaturas que tem nesse papel, no documento e na carta.

Rosalie as olhou e começou a ficar com lágrimas nos olhos, pois a do documento de identidade e a do papel que Emmett tinha acabado de assinar eram iguais, mas a da carta era diferente.

—Eu vou te explicar o que aconteceu... —Eu disse.

**Ponto de Vista de Bella**

Começamos então a cantar uma música mais triste, o nome dela era "Lonely Day". Nessa eu também só fazia a segunda voz. **[ /watch?v=2S2ZFpoD9sE ]**

Na verdade essa musica também me lembrava Jacob. Não exatamente ele, mas do dia seguinte que eu descobri que ele tinha me traído até o dia em que eu conheci Alice, Emm e Edward, e principalmente Edward.

...

Edward continuava encarando os três conversando.

**Ponto de Vista de Alice**

—Eu pedi a Jacob pra investigar com a Lauren o motivo de você ter terminado com o Emmett, então ela contou a Jacob que ela não achava que ele era bom o suficiente pra você, então ela falsificou essa carta pra que vocês dois se separassem.

Então Emmett pegou a carta da mão de Rosalie e a leu.

—Rose!O que é isso, eu nunca escrevi isso!Alias, eu nunca escreveria essa cantada de pedreiro "você é a flor que falta no meu jardim"!Escrevendo isso parece que eu tenho uma coleção de mulheres e você é só mais uma.

Rosalie riu entre lágrimas.

—Rose, por que você não me mostrou isso?Se você tivesse me mostrado a gente nem ia ter terminado! Eu senti tanto a sua falta! —Continuou Emmett.

—Sentiu minha falta e agora tá namorando com a Bella! —Reclamou Rosalie.

—Rose, essa é outra história que eu preciso te contar. —Disse quase sorrindo.

*********************************************

**Desculpem por terminar assim no vácuo, mas essa é a graça!**

**Só pra constar: Ainda terá mais no mínimo 3 capitulos!=D**

**Agora respondendo as reviews:**

**Gabi-b:**** HUahuaua... Agora já tá "descuriosidada"... huahua**

**Mayarah:**** Pois é. Concordo com tudo o que você disse!!... Tive 20 reviews, certinhu... A 21 recebi depois do domingo, por isso to postando agora!^^  
****Lud:**** Curiosidade saciada!^^**

**mirian masen:**** Hoho', só um pouquinhu!!!=D**

**Marydf Evans Cullen:**** Calma, vai ter mais uns capitulozinhus!^^**

**Bê.:**** Postandoo!!!!!\o/**

**Maarii:**** Oun... Mto obrigada!!!^^...**

**Angel Cullen McFellou:**** Hauhuauhaa.... Q isso, a Alice sempre ajuda!E sim, o Jacob e a Lauren se ferraram grandão!**

**Tekiinha Cullen:**** =D.. Prontinhu, agora já sabe!!^^**

**Isa Stream:**** Feia eh vc!=p....huahuaua... Te amooow!**

**Marcela P.:**** Mto obrigadão mesmo!!^^...**

**|B. Lautner:**** Huhauuauaua... Confesso que nem tinha pensando em ter LEMONS nessa fic... Mas to analisando essa possibilidade!Hoho'**

**Carol Venancio:**** Coisa boa pra ele q naum foi!HUhauuhaa.... Mas o Jake naum vai ter um fim tão trágico não... Só vai ganhar o que merece...**

**LLoiza:**** UhuUHu.... Mas minha chantagem nem deu certo...=\... Alice do mal, Jake só vai ganhar o que merece [2]**

**vitoria pixel jett:**** Espero naum ter demorado mto...^^... Nem demorei vai?!=D**

**Mimy Cullen:**** =D... Postando...^^**

**Juliane Alves:**** =D Mto obrigada!!!... A Rose agora naum vai ser taum mala, agora o Jake..._o_**

**Lily stewart:**** Obrigadaa!!!^^.... Postando!**

**Bianca:**** Postando!!^^**

**Mih Brandon Cullen:**** Valeu!!!!=D**

**Ana Carolina P:**** Prontinhu!!^^**

**Gentem, muito obrigada pelas reviews!!=D**

**FIC na reta final!!!**

**Precisarei de vocês mais do que nunca, então..**

**Quem tem essa FIC nos alertas, mas num deixa review, por favor, deixem!**

**Só assim terei ânimo pra continuar!!^^**

**Bjaaum!!**

**Amo vocês!!**


	13. FESTA parte dois

**13- FESTA parte dois**

**Ponto de Vista de Bella**

Então começamos a cantar a música "Still there for me". Era um dueto muito legal.

Alice, Rosalie e Emmett continuavam conversando. Eu sabia muito bem sobre o que, então não via a hora de acabar logo a apresentação pra eu ficar interada no assunto. **[ /watch?v=mCMVsfnDmWw ]**

**Ponto de Vista de Alice**

—Rose, vou te contar a verdade, nada mais que a verdade. Bella foi agarrada pelo ex namorado, o idiota do Jacob, no concurso e Emm foi consola-la. Mas meio que sem querer, eles se beijaram, e você e o Edward viram. Então eu os aconselhei a fingir que estavam namorando pra fazer ciúmes em você e no Edward. Mas na verdade eles nunca namoraram, eles sempre se gostaram apenas como amigos.

—Então vocês não namoraram de verdade? —Perguntou Rosalie a Emmett.

—Não. Nós só fingíamos, só dávamos beijo perto da boca pra disfarçar. —Respondeu Emmett sorrindo.

—Nossa!Eu nunca reparei. Mas... Eu não entendi uma coisa: Por que fazer ciúmes no Edward?? —Perguntou Rosalie confusa.

—É. A Bella gosta dele. E eu descobri a uns dias atrás que ele também está gostando dela. —Respondi.

—Hãn? Como assim?... —Perguntou Rosalie confusa e ligeiramente irritada.

**Ponto de Vista de Bella**

A próxima musica que iríamos cantar era "Only Hope". Esse seria meu solo. Eu estava morrendo de medo de fazer algo errado, desafinar, tropeçar em um fio, sei lá. Edward então sentou no fundo do palco pra tocar teclado e lá fui eu cantar. **[ /watch?v=ARFK9LFHVjo ]**

Eu adorava a parte do "and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours" (E eu levanto minhas mãos e rezo pra ser somente sua), eu sempre cantava essa musica pensando no Edward.

**Ponto de Vista de Rosalie**

Como assim ele gostava dela também? Que absurdo é esse?

Não gostei nem um pouco de ser passada pra trás pela Bella. Só não fiquei muito irritada pelo fato de praticamente já ter voltado a namorar com Emmett.

**Ponto de Vista de Alice**

—Rose, me desculpa por tudo que eu fiz, todas essas artes que aprontei. É que eu sabia que você ainda gostava do Emmett, sabia que o Emmett gostava de você. E também sabia que a Bella e o Edward estavam se gostando. Me desculpe principalmente pelo cinema, eu sei que você ficou brava. —Disse sem graça.

—Na hora eu fiquei muito brava. Brava não, chateada, mas agora já passou. —Disse Rosalie séria. — Olhando por esse lado... Acho que você fez a coisa certa.

**Ponto de Vista de Edward**

Então começamos a cantar a música "Endless love". Era uma música bem lenta e tinha a letra muito bonita. **[ /watch?v=2Mq2sOW7sh4 ]**

Sempre que eu Bella cantávamos eu tinha um vontade louca de abraça-la, mas sempre tinha que me conter. Reparei que Emmett e Rosalie também tiveram essa vontade, mas eles a fizeram. Eles estavam abraçados se mexendo no balanço da música. Fiquei com inveja deles.

Por um lado eu estava feliz, pois tinha percebido que eles tinham se entendido, ou seja, a conversa com Rosalie seria muito mais fácil. Por outro lado eu teria que falar com Bella, e estava morrendo de medo dela não sentir nada por mim.

**Ponto de Vista de Rosalie**

Eu me sentia trinta quilos mais leve com toda aquela confusão resolvida. Era tão bom ficar abraçada com Emmett, mas eu não queria fazer nada antes de conversar com Edward. Agora eu estava mais tranqüila em terminar com ele, porque pensei que ele ficaria chateado, mas agora sabendo que ele estava gostando de Bella eu não via a hora da apresentação acabar pra podermos conversar.

**Ponto de Vista de Bella**

Começamos a cantar então uma musica bem lenta também, chamada "With arms wide open". **[/watch?v=622ZGMpqpZs]**

Rosalie e Emmett estavam abraçados, pelo visto eles tinham se entendido. Mas como isso tinha acontecido? O que será que Alice tinha aprontado?

Estava morrendo de curiosidade.

**Ponto de Vista de Alice**

De repente Lauren apareceu na nossa frente.

—Rose? —Perguntou ela confusa ao ver Rosalie e Emmett abraçados.

—Como você tem coragem de falar comigo?Eu sei de tudo o que você fez!Sei que aquela carta foi uma farsa!Você você pode? —Esbravejou Rosalie.

—Melhor você cair fora daqui. Pena que você é mulher, senão eu meteria uns socos na sua cara! —Disse Emmett.

Lauren nos encarou boquiaberta e ficou sem a menor reação. Depois então abaixou a cabeça e saiu de perto de nós.

**Ponto de Vista de Bella**

Então começamos a cantar a ultima musica, que se chamava "Time of my life". **[/watch?v=4SZAEFzoMYs]**

Essa era a música perfeita pra encerrar a apresentação. Com certeza aquela estava sendo _o melhor momento da minha vida, e eu devo tudo a você, EDWARD!_

**[Refrão]**

**I've had the time of my life**

**No I never felt like this before**

**Yes I swear it's the truth**

**And I owe it all to you**

_**Eu tive o melhor momento da minha vida**_

_**Não, nunca me sentir desse jeito antes**_

_**Sim, eu juro, é verdade**_

_**E devo tudo a você**_

**'cause I had the time of my life**

**And I've searched through every open door**

**Till I've found the truth**

**And I owe it all to you.**

_**Eu tive o melhor momento da minha vida**_

_**e eu tenho procurado em todas as portas abertas**_

_**Até eu ter encontrado a verdade**_

_**E devo tudo a você**_

**[/Refrão]**

**...**

**I've been waiting for so long**

**Now I've finally found someone**

**To stand by me**

**We saw the writing on the wall**

**As we felt this magical**

**Fantasy**

_**Esperei por muito tempo**_

_**Agora finalmente encontrei alguém**_

_**Pra ficar ao meu lado**_

_**Vimos o que estava escrito no muro**_

_**Enquanto sentimos essa mágica**_

_**Fantasia**_

**Now with passion in our eyes**

**There's no way we could disguise it**

**Secretly**

**So we take each other's hand**

**'cause we seem to understand**

**The urgency **

**just remember**

_**Agora com paixão em seus olhos**_

_**Não há como disfarçar**_

_**Secretamente**_

_**Então pegamos a mão um do outro**_

_**Pois parecemos entender**_

_**A urgência**_

_**Apenas lembre**_

**You're the one thing**

**I can't get enough of**

**So I'll tell you something**

**This could be love because**

**[Refrão]**

_**...**_

**With my body and soul**

**I want you more than you'll ever know**

**So we'll just let it go**

**Don't be afraid to lose control**

**Yes I know whats on your mind**

**When you say 'stay with me**

**Tonight.' just remember**

_**Com meu corpo e alma**_

_**Quero você mais do que possa imaginar**_

_**Vamos deixar acontecer**_

_**Não tenha medo de perder o controle**_

_**Sim, eu sei o que se passar na sua cabeça**_

_**Quando você diz: "fique comigo hoje à noite"**_

_**Apenas lembre**_

**You're the one thing**

**I can't get enough of**

**So I'll tell you something**

**This could be love because**

_**Você é a única coisa**_

_**De que não consigo me cansar**_

_**Assim, vou te dizer**_

_**Isso poderia ser amor, porque**_

**[Refrão]**

Essa música era simplesmente perfeita.

**Ponto de Vista de Edward**

Eu adorava essa música, e adorava canta-la com a Bella. Era um dueto perfeito pra nós dois. Nós íamos cantando olhando um pro outro, de repente eu até tinha esquecido que tinham mais pessoas nos olhando. Na hora que cantamos pela primeira vez a parte "You're the one thing I can't get enough of" eu cheguei bem perto de Bella e apontei pra ela. Ela sorriu timidamente e abaixou a cabeça.

Quando a música acabou todas bateram palmas animados, então eu apresentei a banda.

—Na bateria Richard! —Então ele fez um solo na bateria e algumas garotas gritaram. —Na guitarra Jasper. —Jasper então fez um solo na guitarra, e Alice gritou, quase que na mesma altura que as outras meninas tinham gritado anteriormente a Richard. —No baixo Michael. —Ele também fez um solo e umas garotas gritaram. —No teclado Brian. —Poucas garotas gritaram, ele era bem feio. Rsrs.

Então fui me apresentar.

—No vocal eu, Edward. —Muitas garotas gritaram. Nessa hora eu pensei, "ainda bem que praticamente não namoro mais com a Rosalie, senão ela ia armar um barraco, descobriria quais foram as garotas que gritaram e lhes daria uma surra".

—E também no vocal, Bella! —Os homens que tinham lá assobiaram e gritaram. Nessa hora eu não gostei. —Muito obrigado por nos agüentarem! Tchaau!

Então saímos do palco. O DJ então colocou umas musicas agitadas pra dançar.

**Ponto de Vista de Bella**

Assim que terminamos de cantar fui correndo em direção a Alice. Ela estava ao lado de Emmett e Rosalie, mas assim que me viu foi ao meu encontro.

—Calma, já vou te contar tudo! —Disse ela sorrindo.

Então ela me explicou o que tinha acontecido.

**Ponto de Vista de Edward**

Desci do palco e fui falar com Rosalie, que estava ao lado de Emmett.

—Acho que a gente não precisa dizer nada um pro outro né? —Eu disse a Rosalie.

—Acho que não. Eu ainda gosto do Emmett, e você gosta da Bella... —Disse Rosalie. Nessa hora eu corei.

—Como você sabe? —Perguntei confuso.

—Ah Edward. Tava na cara! —Disse Emmett. —E tá na cara também que ela gosta de você!E outra, e eu ela na verdade nunca namoramos mesmo, fui tudo o grande armação da Alice.

—Sério? Minha irmã é a pior mesmo!Mas e aquele beijo....? —Perguntei confuso.

—Aquele foi o único beijo que nós demos até hoje. E foi meio que sem querer... Não sei se você me entende. Mas a gente sempre se considerou só como amigos. —Continuou Emmett.

—Nossa, que coisa. —E eu com ciúmes deles dois... —Então Rose, estamos terminando! —Fiz então uma cara séria de brincadeira, como se nós estivéssemos brigando.

Rosalie sorriu, mas acho que não gostou muito da brincadeira.

—Agora vá falar com a Bella! —Disse Emmett.

Eu sorri pra ele e então ia ir aonde Bella estava, mas ela estava conversando com Alice, então resolvi esperar. Nessa Jasper chegou com um copo.

—Que é isso que você tá bebendo? —Perguntei.

—Whisky.

—Dá um gole aí. —Então peguei o copo e virei.

—Hei, vai devagar que isso é forte...

Jasper estava na metade da frase quando eu terminei de tomar tudo.

—Era essa dose de coragem que estava faltando! —Disse sorrindo.

Mas aquilo realmente era muito forte. Quando vi que Alice estava vindo em direção de Jasper fui ir falar com Bella. Eu dei um passo e a Terra girou mais rápido. Olhei pra Bella e ela estava sorrindo, de repente vi duas Bella sorrindo. Com as pernas meio cambaleando fui andando até ela.

—Bella... Você tá linda hoje! —Essa foi a primeira coisa que me passou pela cabeça, e antes que eu pensasse já estava falando pra ela.

—Obrigada! —Disse ela sorrindo.

**Ponto de Vista de Bella**

Edward estava visivelmente fora de si. Eu tinha visto ele tomando algo, devia ser uma bebida muito forte pra deixa-lo assim.

—Eu dei um fora na minha namorada hoje pra ficar com você! —Disse ele sorrindo.

—É mesmo?Eu acho que eu também. —Respondi também sorrindo.

—Mas a minha namorada eu namorava mesmo. Não era de mentirinha! —Ao dizer isso Edward deu uma gargalhada.

Eu sorri sem graça e olhei pra Alice, que estava encarando Edward com um olhar de desaprovação.

—Mas eu não gostava dela, sabe?Ela é muito chata, tenho dó do Emmett. Mas tá certo que eu acho que ela vai se dar melhor com ele, acho que ela era tão chata assim comigo porque não gostava de mim como namorado. E olha que a gente namorada de verdade, não era de mentirinha! —Sempre no final da frase Edward dava uma risada alta. E eu sempre o acompanhava rindo também, era engraçado ver Edward Cullen, um cara tão "certinho" bêbado.

—Edward, acho melhor você ir pra sua casa, a gente pode conversar amanhã... —Disse sorrindo.

—Não! —Reclamou ele. —Eu num quero conversar amanhã!Eu quero te dizer hoje que eu só vivo pensando em você!E em te namorar de verdade!Não de mentirinha!

Edward deu mais uma gargalhada, mas então Alice e Jasper vieram até nós.

—Jasper, você não deveria ter dado bebida pra ele!Ele não tá acostumado! —Repreendeu Alice.

—Foi mal, mas quando eu vi ele já tava virando o copo! —Respondeu Jasper.

—Eu bebi porque é liquido!Se fosse sólido eu comia! —Mais uma vez ao terminar de falar Edward deu uma gargalhada.

Tava engraçado vê-lo daquele jeito, todo bêbado. Mas por outro lado não dava pra gente ter _aquela_ conversa que eu queria tanto ter com ele.

—Vamos pra casa Edward! —Disse Alice. —Amanhã vocês conversam, tá Bella?

—Tudo bem Alice. —Respondi.

—Mas eu queria conversar com ela agora! —Ao dizer isso Edward me abraçou. Sorri sem graça.

—Vamos Edward! —Disse novamente Alice.

Mas Edward não me soltava.

Então Alice foi até Emmett e o chamou. Emmett então conseguiu fazer Edward desgrudar de mim, então o pegou pelo braço e o levou até o carro de Alice. Jasper, Alice e eu fomos acompanhando eles.

—Bella, eu sinto muito por isso!Você sabe que ele não é assim né?! —Disse Alice sorrindo sem graça.

—Eu sei sim Alice. —Respondi.

—Mas amanhã tudo se ajeita! —Disse Alice.

Emmett colocou Edward no carro de Alice, então ela o levou no seu carro e Jasper levou o carro de Edward.

—Bom, eu já vou indo também. —Disse a Emmett.

—Tudo bem Bella. Boa noite!

—Boa noite Emm! E boa sorte com a fera! —Então dei um abraço nele, entrei no meu carro e fui pra casa.

Não era bem assim que eu tinha imaginado que acabaria a noite, mas tudo bem.

Cheguei em casa e fui dormir.

***************************************

**Ahh! EU num poderia acabar com a FIC agora...hoho'**

**Ainda terá mais uns 3 capitulos...^^**

**Agoras as respostinhas...**

**LLoiza:**** Huauauua, tadinha da Alice! Pelo menos esse ultimo plano dela deu certo, agora só falta o Edward e a Bella se entenderem. ^^**

**Gabi-b:**** ^^ Gosto muito quando as meninas me dão dicas, sugestões ou mesmo reviews... Postando....**

**Isa Stream:**** Postando!=p**

**Ana Carolina P.:**** Coitada de mim!O Jake é um besta, mas ele vai ganhar o que merece, e a Lauren tbm...hehe**

**Angel Cullen McFellou:**** É verdade, o Edward quase não apareceu no anterior. Mas nesse compensou. Obrigada pelo carinho, postando!^^**

**Maarii:**** Que bom que você gostou!^^ Postando a continuação!=D**

**Lunna Cullen:**** Pois é... Mas nem tudo pode ser resolvido numa noite só!=D**

**B. Lautner:**** Ah tá, podexá! ;)**

**mirian masen:**** HUhauuaua, postando!!=D**

**vitoria pixel jett:**** HUHuauhau... medo!Oo'... A FIC já está na reta final.....**

**Mih Brandon Cullen:**** Demais!Mas ela vai ver só...hoho'**

**Mimy Cullen:**** Que bom que gostou!=D Espero não ter demorado mto pra postar!^^'**

**Mayarah:**** Foi mal. Essa é a graça, assim dá animo pra vocês lerem o próximo!Hoho'... Caracas, você é do mal!uhuahuuaha.... Ah sim, a Rose vai ficar mais de boa...^^**

**Marydf Evans Cullen:**** Huahuaua... peor! **

**Debora :D:**** ^^ postando!**

**Marcela P.:**** Huahuua, td bem.. Pode demorar o quanto quiser, mas quando ler mande review! ;) rsrs**

**Carol Venancio:**** Postando!^^**

**Gente, muito obrigada pelas reviews, vocês sabem que sem vocês eu não vivo né??=D**

**Super beijoo!**

**:***


	14. UM GRANDE ENGANO

**14-UM GRANDE ENGANO**

**Ponto de Vista de Edward**

Acordei quebrado e morrendo de dor de cabeça. Nem me lembro como vim parar na minha cama, só lembro das idiotices que eu falei a Bella. Olhei no relógio e eram 11h e 30min, levantei correndo e fui ligar pra ela.

—Alô?Bella?

—Oie, aqui é a Reneé. A Bella não está, deu uma saída. Liga a tarde, okay?

—Tudo bem então.

—Quem está falando?

—É o Edward.

—Ah Edward!Liga lá pra umas 16h que ela já vai estar aqui!

—Tá legal, ligo mais tarde então.

—Tchau.

—Tchau.

Caramba, eu tinha que falar com ela. E tinha que ser rápido, eu não aguentava mais esperar. Então desci e fui tomar café. Eu sei, estava tarde pra tomar café, mas como hoje era domingo nem pega nada. Quando cheguei na cozinha Alice estava comendo sucrilhos.

—Bom dia Bebard!

—Ai Alice!Nem me lembre, que vergonha!

—Foi engraçado!

—Pra mim não. Não agora que eu estou sóbrio.

—Desculpa. Mas relaxa, daqui a pouco você liga pra ela e fica tudo certo.

—Já liguei, e ela não está em casa.

—Que estranho. Bom, liga mais tarde então. Você num quer ligar pro celular dela?

—Eu não tenho o numero.

—Eu tenho. —Então Alice mexeu no seu celular e pegou o numero. Eu mais que depressa peguei o meu e adicionei o numero da Bella. Tomei café e então liguei pra ela.

—Alô. —Uma voz de homem atendeu.

—Desculpe, liguei pro numero errado. —Então desliguei o telefone.

—Alice! Tem certeza que esse é o numero dela? —Gritei pra Alice que estava na sala.

—Tenho sim. Por que?? —Respondeu Alice.

—Por que eu liguei e um homem atendeu. —Respondi confuso.

—Um homem??Você deve ter discado errado então.

—Vou tentar de novo.

Então disquei novamente o numero dela no telefone de casa.

—Alô.

Mais uma vez quem tinha atendido era aquela voz de homem.

—Quem está falando? —Perguntei.

—Você quer falar com quem?

—Com a Bella. Este é o numero dela?

—Sim. É sim, mas ela está ocupada no momento.

—Você poderia deixar um recado pra ela?

—Fala.

—Diga a ela que o Edward ligou. Tudo bem?

—Tá.

Então o cara desligou antes que eu pudesse dizer meu numero. Bom, celulares tem identificador de chamas.

Fiquei com aquilo na cabeça. Quem era o cara? A Bella não mora só com a mãe? E por que ela não está em casa?

Fui então assistir TV com Alice. Quando foi quase 15h Jasper chegou em casa.

—E aí Edward, tudo certo?

—Na verdade não. Não estou conseguindo falar com a Bella. —Respondi.

—Você já ligou de novo na casa dela? —Perguntou Alice.

—Ainda não Que horas são?A mãe dela disse pra ligar lá pras 16h.

—Ainda são 15h. Relaxa _homi_, daqui a pouco você liga. —Disse Alice sorrindo. —Agora vamos assistir a esse filme que vai passar na TV, é muito bom!

Então quando foi 16h em ponto liguei pra Bella novamente.

—Alô. —Era Reneé.

—Olá Reneé, é o Edward de novo.

—Oi Edward! Olha a Bella está demorando mais que o previsto no passeio, mas acho que ela deve estar pra chegar. Você quer que eu ligue pra ela no celular avisando que você quer falar com ela?

—Se não fosse incomodar, gostaria sim.

—Tudo bem então. Liga mais tarde, okay?

—Tudo bem. Tchau.

—Tchau.

Desliguei o telefone.

—E aí? —Perguntou Jasper.

—Ela ainda não chegou em casa. Reneé disse que ela está passeando. Mas o estranho é que quando eu liguei pro celular dela um homem atendeu, e não era engano.

—Nossa, que estranho. Quem era então? —Perguntou Jasper.

—Você quer que eu ligue pra Bella mais tarde Edward? —Ofereceu Alice.

—Por favor. Já liguei duas vezes. —Respondi sorrindo. —Mas Alice, me fala... E o Emmett e a Rosalie?Como estão?

—Eles voltaram! —Respondeu Alice animada. —Consegui desvendar todos os mistérios. Elaborei o perfil do serial killer graças a sua assinatura, contei tudo pra Rosalie e eles voltaram a namorar!Nossa, tô me sentindo no _criminal minds!_**[N/A: Minha mãe é viciada nessa série. É mto bom! =D Se vocês não entenderam o que eu quis dizer vão no TERRA TV e assistam!]**

—Quer dizer então que a Bella e o Emmett nunca namoraram?? —Perguntei a Alice franzindo a testa. Na verdade eu não estava bravo, mas queria que ela pensasse que eu estava.

—Hehe—Alice sorriu sem graça. —Pois é, foi idéia minha eles fingirem que estavam namorando.

—Nossa, só você mesmo Alice!Eu não sei se eu te odeio ou se te amo... —Disse rindo.

—Você me ama, é claro!Quem não me ama?? —Respondeu Alice também sorrindo. —Tá, o Jacob não deve me amar, definitivamente. Nem a Lauren, principalmente depois de ontem!

—Não me lembre de ontem! Como eu fui idiota!!... —Eu não acreditava o quão estúpido eu era.

—Psiiu!Silêncio!! Vai começar Heroes! **[ N/A: Outro seriado que eu amoo!!! =D]**

Quando acabou o seriado Alice foi ligar pra Bella. Ela, como sempre, foi perguntando animadamente aonde Bella estava e se ia demorar. Mas então o seu sorriso sumiu, e no lugar apareceram testa e lábios franzidos.

—Tá legal Senhora Swan. Tudo bem. Vou falar pra ele. Boa noite.

Alice definitivamente não estava com uma cara boa.

—O que foi Alice? —Perguntei curioso.

—Eu não entendo... —Disse Alice séria.

Séria? Nossa, se Alice estava séria algo estava muito errado..

—O que foi? —Perguntei mais uma vez.

—A Reneé. Ela ligou pra Bella...

—E??

—E a Bella mandou dar um recado pra você...

—Qual recado??Vamos, desembucha!

—Ela disse... —Alice estava com um olhar muito triste que estava me assustando. —Disse que ficou brava por você ter bebido na festa e disse que não liga pra você... Eu não entendo, ela...

Nem deixei Alice continuar. Sai da sala, peguei meu carro e fui rodar. Corri que nem louco, alcançando varias vezes mais de 200km. Eu queria extravasar minha tensão.

Na minha garganta tinha um nó entalado que não queria sair.

Fiquei andando por toda cidade até que então fui até a casa de Bella. Eu não iria chamar, não estava afim de ouvir tudo aquilo de novo saindo de sua boca, queria apenas ficar olhando pra casa dela, queria vê-la se possível.

Estacionei o carro em um lugar bem escondido de baixo de uma árvore, num lugar escuro aonde não daria pra ver meu carro. Fiquei ali, _brisando_ na vida por vários minutos. Então ouvi uma picape vermelha chegando. Olhei pro retrovisor e vi que era Jacob e Bella.

Então ele estacionou o carro na porta da casa de Bella.

—Obrigada por tudo Jake! —Disse Bella, se aproximando dele e dando um beijo em seu rosto.

—Não foi nada!Quando precisar é só chamar!

Então Bella entrou em casa e Jacob foi embora.

Ela tinha saído com o Jacob!!Ele que tinha atendido o telefone!Então ela estava me odiando por causa de ontem e tinha voltado com Jacob!

Liguei o carro e voltei correndo pra casa. Quando estava na sala Alice tentou conversar comigo.

—Edward, espera.

Eu a ignorei e fui pro meu quarto. Tomei um banho quente e fui dormir. Era o melhor que eu podia fazer.

Tinha tudo ido pro lixo. Tudo aquilo tinha sido em vão, eu tinha jogado tudo fora tomando aquela maldita bebida. Eu não acreditava que estava acontecendo isso!

Depois de horas pensando e repensando, enfim consegui dormir.

***********************************

**Hey girls, espero que o capitulo tenha ficado bom.**

**Ficou meio curto, eu sei, mas não teve como aumenta-lo, só se eu enchesse muita lingüiça!rs**

**Mas vamos as respostas das reviews...**

**Cinthia Sepúlveda:**** Continuando!\o/**

**Mimy Cullen:**** Ele fazendo qualquer coisa é o máximo!! Ah se ele existisse...huahuaa**

**Angel Cullen McFellou:**** HUhuahuaa, pois é. Vou sugerir a Tia Stephe a escrever uma versão com os personagens humanos. Eu tenho o numero do celular dela, ligo daqui a pouco!Hoho'... huahuahua**

**Maarii:**** HUahuahua, obrigadu!^^ Eu tbm gostei do Edward bêbado, mas aí nem deu pra ele e a Bella conversarem...=|**

**LLoiza:**** HUAhuaua, pois é. Eu acho que nunca vi nenhuma FIC dele bêbado, é sempre a Bella [é porque ele é todo certinho], mas quis inovar colocando ele chapadão!huhaua**

**Marydf Evans Cullen:**** Sorry, é que eu queria prolongar um pouco a FIC... Prolonguei três capítulos! "ohhh"...¬¬' Só vão ser mais dois e fiiim...='/**

**B. Lautner:**** Obrigada!=D' Mas infelizmente tá acabando... .**

**Isa Stream:**** Opa, eu tbm te amo de verdade!!!hauhauhua**

**Bgsmeinterfona:**** Thanks!! Faltam só mais dois capítulos! o/**

**Lunna Cullen:**** Eu tinha que enrolar, sabe?!Ele bebeu porque é liquido...hauuahua...doido..kkkk**

**Ana Carolina P.:**** HUAhuaua, o Jake vai ficar ferrado com a Alice, claro!!Hoho' Ele vai ter o fim que merece!;)**

**Carol Venâncio:**** Huahuauua, eu sei... É que eu não queria enrolar mais meia hora...huahuaua...**

**Mayarah:**** HUhauuahua... Na verdade eu me inspirei em mim mesma pra descrever o Edward bêbado. Hehe [risadinha sem graça] Eu tbm fiquei falando por várias vezes coisas sem a menor importância, o que passava na cabeça eu falava...huauhahua**

**vitoria pixel jett:**** Faltam só dois capítulos pra eles ficarem juntos!!=D**

**Marcela P.:**** Huahuaua, desculpa!!hehe'... Caalma, Eles tão quse lá!=D**

**MtoS obrigadaS pelaS reviewS amoS vocês!!!**

**\o/**

**Vou tentar não demorar mto pra postar!^^**

**:***


	15. DIA CHATO

**Antes de mais nada... Sorry por mais um capítulo curto...**

**.**

**Por favor, leiam o aviso lá em baixo. =D**

**15- DIA CHATO**

**Ponto de Vista de Bella**

Acordei com minha mãe me chamando.

—Bella, levante!Seu pai está aqui, veio te ver!

—O que?Quem?Que horas são?

—São 8h da manhã.

—Ah não!Tá de madrugada ainda, fala pra ele vir mais tarde.

—Ele já está aqui Bella, levante, lave o rosto e venha tomar café.

Depois que ela saiu do quarto ainda fiquei mais uns minutos cochilando, então criei coragem e levantei. Desci as escadas cambaleando de sono e fui pra cozinha.

—Bom dia Bella!Que saudade de você! —Disse Charlie vindo ao meu encontro e me abraçando.

—Saudade pai. —Respondi o abraçando.

—Então Bella, eu vim aqui na casa da sua mãe pra te convidar pra dar um passeio comigo. —Disse Charlie animadamente.

—Passeio?Vamos fazer o que? —Perguntei.

—Que tal pescar?

Pescar?Adoro!¬¬'

Nem passeios com a Alice em shoppings eram _tão_ divertidos quanto pescar com meu pai. Mas fiquei com dó de dizer não.

—Tá legal. Que horas? —Perguntei.

—Agora!

Sério?

Então tomei meu sucrilhos, tomei banho e saí com meu pai em seu carro velho. Não sei nem identificar o modelo do carro, não deviam nem fabricar mais desses a séculos, meu fusca parecia um carro zero ao lado dele.

Andamos de carro por umas três horas até chegar no lago Swan. Como o lago não tinha nome colocamos esse nome nele; Não sei se porque tinham alguns cisnes ou por causa do nosso sobrenome. Tanto faz.

—E aí, como vai a escola?

—Legal.

—E o Jacob?

—Vai bem eu acho.

—Vocês se entenderam?

—Digamos que sim.

—Como assim?

—Ah... A gente quase não se fala, mas eu não tenho ódio dele. —Não agora que conheci Edward Maravilhoso Cullen.

—Hun...

Eu não gostava muito de conversar com meu pai sobre as novidades. Sei lá, era estranho. Então tentei mudar de assunto.

—Nós vamos pescar algo pro almoço? —Perguntei.

—Não sei, vamos ver. Se pescarmos algo até as 13h a gente leva pro almoço, se não a gente almoça em algum restaurante e depois volta a pescar.

Pescar o dia inteiro??Delícia... Adoro...Ôpa!...¬¬

Já eram 12h e eu estava torcendo pra que pescássemos logo algum peixe pra irmos embora logo pra casa, mas é claro que não rolou. Deu 13h e nada.

—Acho melhor você ligar pra sua mãe e dizer que não vamos levar peixe pro almoço.

—Tá legal.

Então liguei pra Reneé.  
—Alô?

—Oi mãe. É a Bella. Liguei pra avisar que não pescamos nada pro almoço, então vamos comer em algum restaurante por aqui.

—Ah tá, tudo bem. E aí, como está o passeio?

—Tá legal. Fomos no nosso lago favorito. O bom é que não tem quase ninguém aqui...

....

—Mãe?

Olhei o visor do celular e estava "chamada terminada".

Droga!Acabou meu crédito!

Então fomos até um restaurante que tinha perto de lá.

—O que você vai querer? —Perguntou Charlie.

—Que tal... Peixe.

—Então tá.

—Eu vou ao banheiro, já volto. —Disse me levantando.

Cheguei no banheiro e fiquei lá parada, me olhando no espelho. Comecei a me imaginar chegando em casa no meio da tarde e recebendo uma ligação de Edward Cullen dizendo que me amava.... Que sonho! Fiquei vários minutos _brisando_ no banheiro, até que duas mulheres entraram. Então voltei pra mesa.

—Uma pessoa te ligou. —Disse Charlie.

—Uma pessoa?Quem?

—Um tal de Edmund.

—Edward?

—Isso! Edward! Ele pediu pra avisar que ligou pra você.

—Poutz... Pior que agora eu estou sem crédito. Tudo bem, quando eu chegar em casa eu ligo.

Depois do almoço fomos voltar pro lago.

—Acho melhor nós irmos pra outro lugar. Acho que esse lago não vai dar peixe hoje. —Sugeriu Charlie.

—Por mim tudo bem.

Então andamos mais meia hora mata a dentro, até chegarmos num lago bem maior.

—Esse aqui sim! —Disse Charlie animado.

Em menos de meia hora que estávamos pescando Charlie pescou um peixão lindo.

—Haha!Eu disse que aqui ia dar peixe!

—Quantos peixes nós precisamos? —Perguntei. Eu já queria ir embora.

—Dois está bom. Um pra vocês e um pra mim.

Então torci pra ele pegar logo mais um. Eu também estava pescando, mas nem tinha esperança de pegar nada. Até que minha varinha mexeu um pouquinho. Depois um pouco mais.

—Hei!Acho que peguei alguma coisa. —Disse-me Charlie.

Então Charlie pegou a varinha da minha mão e puxou o peixe. Era um maior ainda.

—Esse que você pescou você leva pra sua mãe.

—Tá legal!

Então meu celular tocou.

—Alô?

Tava um chiado horrível.

—Alô, Bella?

—Fala mãe.

—É que o **Edward** já ligou **duas** vezes, **ele** queria **muito** **falar** com você.

—**Mãe**, **não** entendi **muito** bem o **que você disse**.

Qual era o sentido de "Edward duas ele muito falar" ??? Tinha escutado só isso.

—**O que você disse?Entendi "mãe não muito que você disse".**

—**Eu perguntei exatamente isso. O que você tinha dito.**

De repente parou um pouco de chiar.

—**O** **Edward te ligou duas vezes. Ele me pareceu meio preocupado, sei lá**.

—**É. Pior que nem pude falar com ele ainda. Você poderia dar um recado a ele por mim mãe?**

—**Claro. Pode falar**.

Então o chiado voltou.

—**Avisa o Edward que** eu não **fiquei brava** por ele ter **bebido ontem na festa.**

Fala que **não** é pra ele ficar achando que eu fiquei brava, eu **ligo pra ele** mais tarde pra gente conversar.

—Nossa **Bella**... Coitado.

—**Não **entendi**.**

—Tu**do bem então**. Beijos.

Desliguei o celuar e então eu e Charlie fomos pro carro. Até que enfim, iríamos embora! Não que passear com meu pai seja algo terrível, só "meio" chato.

Estávamos já voltando pra casa, devíamos estar na metade do caminho. Então ouvi um barulhão e Charlie estacionou.

—O que foi? —Perguntei curiosa.

—Algo errado no motor.

Charlie ficou vários minutos mexendo no motor pra lá e pra cá. Então de repente vi uma picape vermelha se aproximando.

—Jacob?

Nunca fiquei tão feliz em ver aquele infeliz!

Jacob então estacionou.

—Algum problema?

—Jacob!Quanto tempo! —Disse Charlie. Ele adorava o Jacob.

—Pois é!Mas me fala, o que aconteceu?

Então Charlie foi mostrando o que tinha acontecido.

—A única solução é eu guinchar vocês até a oficina mais próxima. —Disse Jacob.

Então fizemos isso.

—Jacob, posso te pedir um favor? —Perguntou Charlie.

—Claro!

—Leve a Bella pra casa.

—Vai ser um prazer!

Vai ser um prazer??Pra você... Só pra você... Mas antes voltar pra casa com Jacob do que ficar aqui...

Então deixamos Charlie na oficina e fomos pro carro de Jacob.

—O que você fazia por aqui Jake?

—Ah... Tava passeando... Nada demais.

—Hun.

—E vocês?

—Estávamos pescando. Pesquei um enorme!Estou levando pra Reneé.

—Legal!... Eu fiquei sabendo que você e o Emmett terminaram, é verdade?

As noticias correm rápido hein?! E você muda de assunto bem rápido também!Oo'

—É, pois é...

—Isso quer dizer que você está livre?

—Depende do ponto do vista.

—Como assim?

—Me defina "livre".

—Ah... Uma pessoa está livre quando não está com ninguém, nem namorando, nem ficando, nem gostando de ninguém.

—Tudo confere. Menos a ultima coisa.

—QUEM??

Me assustei com a curiosidade excessiva de Jacob. Eu queria mentir, nem dar esperanças a ele, então falei a real.

—O Edward. Irmão da Alice. Você já o viu algumas vezes.

—Sei quem é. —Respondeu Jacob asperamente.

Então ficamos em silêncio.

—A Alice sabia, não sabia? —Perguntou Jacob.

Hesitei por um instante. O que eu diria?

—Sabia sim.

Jacob não fez das melhores caras.

Ficamos mais uns minutos em silêncio. Já estávamos chegando em casa.

—Bella, eu queria te dizer uma coisa...

—Pode falar.

—Não sei se você sente a mesma coisa por mim, mas eu ainda te amo...

—Jake, por favor... Nós já tivemos essa conversa... Eu, com muito esforço, te considero como amigo. Você pisou muito na bola comigo. Mas eu estou gostando do Edward...

Jacob ficou me encarando por uns segundos depois virou a cara. Chegamos então na minha casa.

—Obrigada por tudo Jake! —Disse me aproximando dele e dando um beijo em seu rosto.

—Não foi nada!Quando precisar é só chamar! —Ele disfarçou ao máximo sua frustração, até deu um sorriso chocho.

Então entrei em casa correndo.

—Oie mãe!

—Bella!Vocês demoraram! Como foi o passeio?

—Legal. Mas agora tenho que ligar pro Edward! —Disse animadamente.

—Pra quê?Coitado!...

—Coitado?Como assim?

—Ué!Você me fez dar um fora nele, e agora você vai ligar pra ele?

—O QUÊ??? —Gritei.

—Você disse pra eu dizer que tinha ficado brava com ele por ele ter bebido na festa, e que não liga pra ele.

—Eu disse isso??

—Disse!

—Mãe do céu!Você entendeu errado!Eu disse o contrário!Disse que **não** tinha ficado brava com ele, e que quando eu chegasse em casa eu ia ligar pra ele.

—Meus Deus! O que eu fiz??

—Você não teve culpa mãe... A ligação estava ruim. Mas tudo bem, eu vou ligar pra ele agora e consertar as coisas.

Então liguei pra casa de Edward.

—Alô?

—Bella?

—Sou eu Alice. O Edward está por aí?

—Ele saiu de carro. A não, ele chegou agora... EDWARD, ESPERA!... —Quase fiquei surda com o grito que Alice deu. —Ele não quis esperar. Mas Bella, o que foi que aconteceu?

—Minha mãe se confundiu com o recado, a ligação estava ruim. Não foi aquilo que ela disse que eu disse a ela. Foi muito pelo contrário!

—Sabia!tava muito estranho mesmo!Não fazia sentindo. Mas o Edward ficou muito mal com essa história.

—Imagino. Faz assim então, amanhã depois da aula eu passo aí pra falar com ele. Pensando bem não é uma boa idéia conversar sobre isso por telefone, e como já tá tarde não vou incomodar ninguém.

—Tá legal!

—Beijão Alice!

—Beijos, até amanhã.

Por um lado eu estava agoniada, pensando no que Edward devia estar pensando. Por outro lado eu estava mais tranqüila, afinal Alice já sabia do mal entendido. Estava esperando ansiosamente pra chegar logo segunda-feira.

***************************************

**O.I.P.C. [OBSERVAÇÃO IMPORTANTE PRA CARAMBA]: **

**1-Pra quem acompanha minha outra FIC ****ACAMPAMENTO****, sinto em dizer que vou demorar um bocadinho pra postar o penúltimo capitulo... .**

**2-Pra quem **_**não**_** a lê, leia!!! =D**

**3-Duas FICs minhas acabando juntas... .**

**Porém, uma começando!!!! *\o/***

**Não deixem de acompanhar "**_**Ironia do destino**_**"**

**Vou colocar a sinopse aqui...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Bella é uma garota que se dedica somente aos estudos, e esquece as vezes de viver. Então ela se muda pra um colégio interno na Inglaterra, onde conhece Edward, O garoto popular da escola. A partir daí o "destino" faz a zona._

_._

_._

_._

**Please, leiam lá...**

**Postei apenas o prólogo ainda, vejam o que acham....**

**=D**

**Com toda essa correria de FICs acabando e uma começando [sem contar que vou viajar hoje pra Belo Horizonte passar o feriado lá] não deu tempo de responder as reviews... Mas quero agradecer a vocês:**

**Alicinhaa Cullen :D, **_**Mayarah**_** , Mimy Cullen, **_**Marydf Evans Cullen**_**, |B. Lautner, **_**Marcela**_**, P., **_**Ana Carolina P**_**., Carol Venancio, **_**Angel Cullen McFellou**_**, Isa Stream, **_**Ise Cullen**_**, Maarii, **_**LLoiza**_

**Big beijoos!!!**

**Amo vocês!!!**

**Último capitulo semana que vem! ;)**


	16. O MUNDO DÁ VOLTAS

**Quando eu mais precisei**

**Nunca mais eu vi você**

**Foi dificil esquecer**

**Tanto faz, nem pensei**

**Só o tempo irá dizer**

**Não tem como entender**

**Hoje eu tenho que esperar**

**Mas meu dia vai chegar...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**16-O MUNDO DÁ VOLTAS**

**Não posso mais parar**

**É só correr atrás**

**Nem tudo mudou**

**Não quero mais pensar**

**No que ficou pra trás**

**E nada faz voltar....faz voltar....faz**

**voltar....aaaaa**

**.**

**Quando eu estava ali**

**Sem saber pra onde ir**

**É melhor nem lembrar**

**Sempre penso em conseguir**

**Nunca penso em desistir**

**Deixo a vida rolar**

**Hoje eu tenho que esperar**

**Mais meu dia vai chegar...**

**.**

**O mundo dá voltas!!!**

**Não posso mais parar**

**É só correr atrás**

**Nem tudo mudou**

**Não quero mais pensar**

**No que ficou pra trás**

**.**

**E nada faz voltar**

**faz voltar....faz voltar**

**faz voltar**

Acordei, olhei pro relógio e ainda era 5h da manhã. Essa já tinha sido a terceira vez que eu tinha acordado. Não conseguia dormir porque estava pensando no que Edward devia estar pensando de mim, e quando enfim conseguia dormir sonhava que estava tentando falar com ele e ele fugindo de mim.

Quando então o despertador tocou levantei correndo e fui tomar banho. Fiquei enrolando no banho, depois me arrumei e fui tomar café. Ainda faltava muito pra ir pra escola, o tempo não tava passando de jeito nenhum. Então, depois de tomar café, escovei os dentes, peguei minhas coisas e fui pra escola.

Chegando lá vi Jacob e Alice conversando. Foi só chegar perto que eu já percebi que não estava sendo exatamente uma conversa.

—Você é uma falsa, mentirosa! —Disse Jacob visivelmente irritado.

—Eu não vou falar das suas qualidades, porque senão vou ficar o dia inteiro aqui. —Respondeu Alice.

—Não sei como pude cair na sua... —Então Jacob me viu chegando próximo a eles.

Jacob olhou pra mim e depois voltou a olhar pra Alice. Franziu a testa e então saiu.

—O que tava acontecendo aqui? —Perguntei.

—Ele veio tirar satisfação comigo, só porque eu menti pra ele. —Respondeu Alice na maior naturalidade.

Eu comecei a rir.

—Você é a pior Alice!

—Eu sei. Mas então, depois da aula você vai passar em casa, não vai?

—Claro! Preciso consertar o que minha mãe sem querer disse.

—Só espero que o Edward esteja em casa.

—Por que?Ele existe a possibilidade dele não estar?

—Não sei... É que quando ele fica triste assim ele costuma sair de casa pra ficar andando por aí...

Então bateu o sinal e fomos pra sala.

Mike assim que me viu veio falar comigo.

—Bom dia Bella! —Disse ele sorridente.

—Bom dia. —Respondi confusa. O que será que ele queria?

—Eu fiquei sabendo que você terminou com o Emmett...

—É... —Poutz, mais um não!!

—Então agora você está livre? —Perguntou ele sorrindo.

—Na verdade não. —Respondi.

—HUn... — Na mesma hora o sorriso dele desapareceu, então ele voltou pro seu lugar.

—Bella arrasando corações! —Disse Alice rindo.

—E a única pessoa que eu quero que me pergunte se eu estou livre acha que eu não ligo pra ela...

—Calma Bella... Hoje as coisas vão se ajeitar...

—Tomara... Tomara...

Nem consegui me concentrar na aula. Só conseguia pensar nele... Só pensava em explicar tudo e enfim a gente ficar junto. Mas o medo de não o encontrar, ou dele não acreditar em mim me deixavam apavorada. Como eu conseguiria viver assim??Como viveria sem ele?

Então bateu o sinal pro intervalo. Cheguei no pátio e vi Emmett e Rosalie juntos.

—E aí Bella? E você e o Edward? —Perguntou Emmett rindo.

Olhei pra Alice e Alice retribuiu o olhar triste.

—O que foi que aconteceu? —Perguntou Emmett preocupado.

—Houve um pequeno mal entendido... —Respondi. —Ele tá achando que eu não quero nada com ele.

—Por que? —Emmett estava realmente curioso e preocupado.

—Domingo eu saí com meu pai, e aí minha mãe passou um recado errado. Ela disse a ele que eu não ligo pra ele. Mas eu não a culpo, a ligação estava horrível.

—Poxa, que chato. —Disse ele.

—Pois é...

Então ficou silêncio.

Olhei pro fundo do pátio e vi Jacob e Lauren conversando.

**Ponto de Vista de Jacob**

—Aquela filhote de anã me paga! —Resmunguei.

—Afe Jacob!Desencana! —Disse Lauren.

—É que não foi você que foi traído.

—Não é? —Disse Lauren franzindo a testa. —Eu contei um segredo pra você e você abriu a boca!

—Mas eu não menti pelo menos!

—Grande coisa... Eu que deveria estar reclamando da vida... Minha melhor amiga não me suporta, e é tudo culpa sua!

—Culpa minha? Você que é uma falsa traíra! Bem feito estar ninguém agora!

—Você também está sem ninguém, querido!

Ficamos nos encarando por alguns segundos.

—Mas eu tenho você, não tenho? —Disse Lauren se aproximando de mim.

—Eu que não vou ficar com você! Você é perversa, maquiavélica!

—Você não vê?Eu sou sua alma gêmea! Você é a minha versão masculina! Você traiu sua namorada na frente da escola inteira, e depois a agarrou no concurso! Você é um imprestável!

Mais uma vez ficamos nos encarando.

—Tá legal. —Respondi. — Você tem a mim. E eu tenho a você... Você quer namorar comigo?

—Claro! —Respondeu ela. —Meu imprestávelzinho!

—Minha traírazinha!

Então nos beijamos.

**Ponto de Vista de Bella**

Eca!Eles estavam se beijando!!!

—Credo, olha isso! —Disse indicando pros dois.

—Eles se merecem! —Disse Alice.

—Mas EU não mereço ver essa cena! —Disse Emmett fazendo cara de nojo.

—Espero que agora ele pare de me encher o saco. —Disse.

Rosalie não abria a boca pra nada. E nem fazia expressão alguma. Só ficava com aquela cara de séria.

Bateu o sinal então fui pra sala.

Rosalie chegou na aula e se sentou ao meu lado.

Percebi que ela estava com certa dificuldade de fazer o exercício, então ofereci ajuda.

—Oi... Você quer que eu te ajude?

—Na verdade eu quero sim. —Respondeu ela.

Então expliquei como se resolvi o primeiro e os demais ela conseguiu por conta própria.

Aquela tinha sido a primeira vez que a gente tinha conversado decentemente na vida. Acho que era um bom sinal...

Quando acabou a aula voei pro estacionamento e lá encontrei Alice.

—Alice, tô indo pra sua casa agora!

—Então vamos!

Entrei no meu fusca e fui pra casa de Alice. Assim que estacionei percebi que o Volvo lindo de Edward não estava estacionado em frente a casa, como ele sempre colocava.

—Cadê o Edward? —Perguntou Alice a Esme.

—Não sei. Acho que saiu. —Respondeu ela.

Poutz!Era tudo o que eu não queria!

—Vou fazer assim Bella. Assim que ele chegar eu te ligo e você vem pra cá. Nem que seja 5h da manhã! —Disse Alice colocando a mão no meu ombro.

—Tá legal Alice. Obrigada por tudo! —Dei um abraço nela e então fui pra casa.

Cheguei lá, almocei e fiquei assistindo TV. Quando olhei pro relógio eram quase 5h da tarde. O desespero bateu. Será que Edward estava me odiando? Será que ele nunca iria me dar uma chance de dizer que na verdade aquilo tinha sido tudo um grande mal entendido?!

Então comecei chorar. Resolvi ir então pro meu quarto, não queria que Reneé chegasse e me visse chorando.

Chorei tanto que acabei dormindo. Acordei uma horas depois com o telefone tocando.

—Alô. —Disse Reneé.

Pausa...

—Só um minuto Alice... Beellaa!!É a Alice!!

Então desci as escadas e fui atender o telefone.

—Bella...

—O que foi Alice?

—O Edward na verdade estava em casa... O Volvo dele estava estacionado duas quadras daqui, mas só fui perceber agora. Mas agora ele saiu.

Me veio então um nó na garganta. Uma vontade louca de chorar.

—Hei, você não quer vir aqui em casa mesmo assim?A gente podia, sei lá, assistir um filme. Por que você não dorme aqui em casa?...

—Desculpa Alice... Mas eu não estou com pique não... Quem sabe outro dia...

—Tudo bem então Bella... Quando ele chegar eu vou obriga-lo a ficar em casa amanhã pra vocês conversarem!

—Obrigado por tudo mais uma vez Alice. Boa noite.

—Boa noite e até amanhã.

Desliguei o telefone.

—O que foi que aconteceu? —Perguntou Reneé.

—Amanhã eu te conto mãe. —Disse indo sentindo a porta da frente.

—Aonde você vai?

—Lugar nenhum... Só quero ficar aqui fora um pouquinho.

Então me sentei na varanda de casa.

**Ponto de Vista de Edward**

Acordei e fui tomar café. Eu sabia que Alice ia ficar me perseguindo e tentando melhorar a situação, e eu não estava afim de ter esse tipo de conversa com ela. Então peguei meu carro, estacionei a umas quadras de casa e fui pro quarto de hospedes. Peguei uns DVDs e fiquei assistindo a tarde inteira. Alguns eu dormi no meio, outros assisti inteiro. Eu tinha roubado da cozinha algumas coisas pra comer, mas quando foi a noite meu estoque acabou e tive que ir fazer outro assalto.

—Edward! —Disse Alice ao me ver na cozinha.

—Oie... Que foi?

—O que foi?Aonde você esteve?Eu estava preocupada com você!

—Estava aqui mesmo... Passei o dia inteiro em casa.

—E onde está seu carro?

—A duas quadras daqui.

—Por que você fez isso?

—É que eu não estou afim de conversa.

—Até quando você vai fugir Edward?

—Fugir de que?

—De você mesmo!Até quando vai se enganar dizendo a si mesmo que não se importa com a Bella estar brava com você?Você vai mesmo ficar trancado em casa, sem fazer nada?!

—E o que eu posso fazer?

—Vá atrás dela. Converse com ela.

—Conversar o que? Ela já me deu um fora. Pra quê vou querer levar mais um?

Então saí da cozinha e fui pra fora de casa. Peguei meu carro e comecei a correr.

Pensando bem o que Alice tinha dito até que fazia sentido. Um dia eu teria que conversar com Bella, nem que fosse pra levar um fora completo. Então decidi ir até a casa dela.

Chegando lá estacionei no meu lugar escondido que tinha estacionado da outra vez.

Mas então Bella saiu de casa e se sentou na varanda. Percebi que ela estava olhando pro meu sentido.

Ela então se levantou e veio pro meu lado, acho que ela reconheceu meu carro mesmo ele estando todo apagado e atrás de uma árvore.

—Edward?...

—Oi...

Quando consegui enfim olhar em seus olhos eles estavam cheios de lágrimas.

—Entre. Tá um frio lascado aí fora.

Então Bella entrou no carro.

—Edward, eu precisava tanto conversar com você!

—Por favor não faça isso. Eu já entendi o recado. Não quero ouvir nenhum "não é você, sou eu".

—Edward, me escuta!Foi tudo um grande mal entendido.

—Mal entendido?Hun... Então você nunca quis nada comigo, Alice que inventou tudo isso, não foi?

—Não!...

—Já sei então, você decidiu voltar pro seu ex...

—Edward!

—Mas pra que você está tendo o trabalho de me contar?Bella, eu quero que você seja feliz, mesmo que aquele idiota te faça feliz, ...

Bella nem deixou eu terminar a frase. Ela se jogou pra frente e me deu um beijo. Levei um susto! Como assim? Ela não estava me dando um fora?

Nossos lábios ficaram colados por uns instantes, então depois ela voltou a se endireitar no banco.

—Será que eu posso falar agora? —Perguntou ela.

Depois daquele beijo fiquei sem fala.

—Foi tudo um grande engano. Eu **nunca** dei um fora em você. Eu não fiquei brava de forma alguma por você ter bebido, alias foi engraçado te ver bêbado.

—Mas então?...

—Deixa eu concluir. Meu pai veio em casa no domingo, ele queria pescar. Por isso você não me achou em casa. E quando eu fui passar um recado pela minha mãe ela entendeu errado o que eu disse, pois a ligação estava ruim.

—E o Jacob?Eu os vi domingo.

—Nosso carro quebrou na volta. Jacob nos encontrou na estrada e me trouxe em casa. Assim que eu cheguei e fiquei sabendo da confusão tentei falar com você, mas...

Dessa vez eu que não deixei ela terminar. A beijei segurando com minha mão sua nuca. Por tanto tempo esperei por aquele momento. Bella e eu nos beijando... Ninguém por perto, só nós...

—Bella, me perdoe... Eu fiquei tão mal com essa história que acabei surtando. Me perdoe por duvidar de você.

—Tudo bem Edward. Não foi culpa sua. Eu sinto muito pelo mal entendido.

—Eu também.

—Edward... Eu queria te dizer uma coisa que a muito tempo está entalado aqui... Eu te amo! Te amo desde o primeiro dia que te vi passando pela sala da sua casa. Naquele tempo nem podíamos ficar juntos, você ainda estava com Rosalie. Mas eu esperei por você... Esperei chegar o meu momento de estar ao seu lado.

—Eu nem sei o que foi pior... Descobrir que eu não gostava mais da minha namorada ou descobrir que estava gostando de você. Mas o mundo dá voltas e aqui estamos nós, juntos! Eu também te amo minha Bella!

Então nos beijamos. Nada no mundo tinha mais importância do que aquele momento. Ela e eu juntos no meu carro, nos beijando. Nada poderia ser mais perfeito.

Estava desconfortável nos beijar no banco da frente, pois tinha certa distancia entre um banco e outro. Então pulamos pro banco de trás.

Continuamos nos beijando. Nossas línguas se acariciavam enquanto minha mão brincava com os cachos de seu cabelo. Minha outra mão estava em sua cintura, enquanto as dela estavam na minha nuca. Aquele momento poderia durar pra sempre...

*******************************************************

**.**

**.**

**Heyy!**

**Está nas mãos de vocês!**

**Eu posso concluir a história agora, ou posso fazer mais um capitulo bônus...**

**E aí, o que vocês acham??? =D**

**Preguiça demais de responder as reviews... ^^'**

**Só queria mandar um beijo pra...**

*****_**danda jabur***_** *Tatyperry* ***_**|B. Lautner***_** *Marcela P.M. Pattinson* ***_**Ana Carolina P*.**_***Mimy Cullen* ***_**Maarii***_** *Marydf Evans Cullen* ***_**Angel Cullen McFellou***_** * Ise Cullen* ***_**Isa Stream***_

**Amo vocês!! Obrigada pelas reviews!! =D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OIPC:**

**.**

**Pra quem lê a fic ACAMPAMENTO:**

**Vou escrever o penultimo capitulo e semana que vem eu posto!! =D**

**Pra quem tá começando a ler minha FIC nova, IRONIA DO DESTINO:**

**Vou escrever semana que vem o capitulo, e se der, semana que vem mesmo eu posto o primeiro capitulo!^^**


	17. FIM

**17- FIM**

**CAPITULO DECICADO A ****B. Lautner**

**O.I.P.C. [observação importante pra caramba] : Okay... Tem gente que gosta de LEMONS, tem gente que não... E eu sei que é chato você ter que parar o capitulo no meio por causa de ceninhas, ou então perder partes da FIC por pula-las.**

**Então é o seguinte....**

**Escrevi dois finais, um sem, e outro com LEMONS.**

**Aí vai de vocês escolher qual dos dois vão ler.**

**A história é a mesma, com diferenças muito pequenas... ^^**

**.**

**Bom, então vamos logo pro ultimo capitulo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FINAL 1**

**(sem ceninhas)**

**.**

_...Continuamos nos beijando. Nossas línguas se acariciavam enquanto minha mão brincava com os cachos de seu cabelo. Minha outra mão estava em sua cintura, enquanto as dela estavam na minha nuca. Aquele momento poderia durar pra sempre..._

_._

**Ponto de Vista de Bella**

Estava tudo perfeito, e ia continuar se eu não ouvisse Reneé me chamando.

—Bella!!!

—Minha mãe. —Disse a Edward enquanto me afastava dele. —Acho que eu tenho que ir.

—Posso vir aqui amanhã a tarde?

—Claro, claro.

—Tá legal.

Edward me deu mais um beijo, então saí do carro.

—O que você estava fazendo, e com quem? —Perguntou Reneé.

—Estava conversando com o Edward. —Disse enquanto entrava em casa.

—Conversando? —Perguntou ela desconfiada.

—Tá legal, a gente tava se beijando.

—Mesmo??E como foi?? —Por um momento pensei que estava falando com Alice. Minha mãe estava histérica igualmente ela.

—Ah... Eu disse que foi tudo um engano, então ele me beijou. Bom, mas agora eu vou pro meu quarto.

Não queria prolongar muito a conversa, fui pro meu quarto o mais rápido que pude. Deitei na cama e fiquei _brisando._

Depois de toda aquela confusão as coisas enfim se acertaram, estava até me sentindo mais leve...

Quando chegou o dia seguinte fui pra escola e me encontrei com Alice no pátio.

—E aí, como foi? —Perguntou ela assim que me viu.

—Perfeito!Mas como você sabe que a gente se encontrou?

—Ah... Pela cara do Edward quando chegou em casa...

—Haha. Que cara que ele estava fazendo?

—Tava sorrindo feito um bobo.

Então Rosalie e Emmett chegaram e foram falar com a gente.

—E aí Bella?Como estão as coisas entre você e o Edward? —Perguntou Emmett.

—Tudo ótimo. Melhor quase impossível! —Respondi.

—Ele já te pediu em namoro? —Perguntou Rosalie.

—Não... —Me lembrei disso agora. Mas também, ele nem teve tempo...

—Tem uma certa pessoa que também ainda não pediu. —Continuou Rosalie.

—Ué! Pensei que tinha ficado claro que a gente voltou a namorar. —Disse Emmett confuso.

—Se você não perguntar, como eu vou saber se estamos namorando? —Respondeu Rosalie.

Emmett franziu a testa e mostrou a língua.

—Rosalie Hale! —Gritou Emmett. —Você quer namorar comigo? —Então ele se ajoelhou na frente dela e beijou sua mão.

—Emmett!Levanta! —Cochichou Rosalie morrendo de vergonha.

—Você ainda não me respondeu. Como eu vou saber se estamos namorando? —Respondeu Emmett rindo.

—É claro que eu quero! —Gritou Rosalie.

Então Emmett se levantou e deu um beijo nela.

—Ohh! —Disse Alice. —Posso vomitar agora?

—Ah Alice, num enche! —Disse Rosalie dando um soquinho em seu braço.

Então bateu o sinal e Alice e eu fomos pra sala.

—Que emoção! —Disse Alice.

—Oi?

—Nós vamos ser parentes!

—Haha.

—Imagina eu trocando as fraldas dos meus sobrinhos!*-*

—Calma Alice... Isso vai demorar muuito pra acontecer!

—Muito?Quanto?

—Ah, sei lá. Alice!A gente não está nem namorando oficialmente e você já está pensando no casamento!

—Mas é claro! O prevenido vale por dois!

—Que sentido teve isso Alice? **(n/b: [nota da Isa Stream :B] hãã? Ótima pergunta! HSUAHSUAHUSHA)**

—Sentido de que eu já vou começar a me organizar pra preparar a festa, eu quero tudo lindo, pode ser tons de rosa e champagne...

—Aliice!!Menos, bem menos!!

—Num posso nem sonhar??

Franzi a testa.

—Tá legal, parei! Mas olha, hoje vai ser a nossa despedida de solteiro.

—É?

—É sim. Vai em casa lá pra umas 19h. Okay? Avisa sua mãe que você vai dormir em casa.

—Tá legal!Você que manda!

Depois da aula fui pra casa, esperando ansiosamente Edward aparecer.

Não fazia nem dez minutos que eu tinha chegado e bateu alguém na porta.

—Oiee! —Era Jacob.

—Oi Jake. —Disse secamente.

—Posso entrar?Eu queria falar com você...

—Olha Jake, me desculpa, mas eu estou esperando uma pessoa...

—Quem?

O ganso... ¬¬'

—O Edward.

—E vai ter algum problema se ele chegar e me ver aqui?

—Claro!O que você pensaria se chegasse na casa da sua namorada e visse ela com o seu ex?

—Vocês estão namorando?

Não oficialmente... Tá, eu não ia dizer isso.

—Sim.

—Hun...

—Posso saber o motivo da sua visita?

—Nada de mais. Só resolvi dar um alô.

Então vi um volvo estacionando na frente de casa.

—Bom, já vou indo. —Disse Jacob. —Foi bom te ver.

—Bom te ver também. —Forcei um sorriso, e então ele saiu.

Continuei na porta até Edward vir até ela.

—O que ele queria? —Perguntou ele.

—Encher o saco. Mas nem o deixei entrar.

—Você vai me deixar entrar né?

—Claro!

Então me afastei da porta e o deixei entrar.

Edward veio ao meu encontro e me deu um beijo.

—Eu vim aqui te fazer uma pergunta. —Disse ele.

—Ah é?Qual pergunta?

—Vim perguntar se uma Senhorita Swan se encontra.

—Na verdade ela não se encontra... Ela ainda está no psicológico tentando se encontrar. Mas você pode vir mais tarde, ou então deixar um recado por mim.

—Hun, já que é assim, você poderia deixar um recado pra ela por mim?

—Claro!É só dizer!

—Diga que Edward Cullen a pediu em namoro.

—Direi sim. Mas já sei a resposta que ela vai dar. Ela vai dizer um "claro que sim!!".

Então o abracei forte.

—Você me promete uma coisa? —Perguntou Edward.

—Claro.

—Quando você virar uma cantora famosa, você não vai me largar?!

—Mas é claro que não!Você é meu! E pra sempre só meu!

Então ele me deu um beijo, dessa fez mais demorado que o outro.

.

_Um ano e meio depois..._

_._

Já estávamos no final do ano letivo. Nem acreditava que faltavam poucos meses pra eu me formar!

Meu namoro com Edward estava cada dia melhor, minha amizade com Alice então... Parecíamos irmãs.

Rosalie, enfim, virou minha amiga. Conversávamos todos os dias no intervalo.

Emmett continuou sendo um grande amigo meu, e continuou namorando Rosalie, que alias, estava um milhão de vezes mais aturável. Eu estava até começando a suspeitar que eu a tinha conhecido numa fase ruim, pois agora ela estava tão legal.

Jacob namorou com Lauren por uns meses, mas depois largou dela. No começo desse ano ele voltou pra Seattle, Lauren ainda continua em Forks, no momento está namorando com Mike.

Estava voltando pra casa, depois de mais um dia cansativo de aula. Quando estacionei meu carro vi o carro de Edward.

Na época que a gente se conheceu ele não trabalhava, nem fazia nada da vida. Mas agora ele estava fazendo faculdade de medicina, estava super empolgado.

—Oi minha linda!

—Oi! —Disse indo em direção a ele, que me esperava na porta.

Dei um beijo nele, e então entramos em casa.

—Eu queria falar com a Senhora Cullen, ela está?

—Senhora Cullen?Acho que você errou de endereço.

—Sério?Mas e você, não gostaria de se tornar a Senhora Cullen?

—Sim!Claro!Como eu faço isso?

—É muito simples. É só você aceitar agora meu pedido de casamento.

Edward então tirou do bolso uma caixinha com suas alianças.

—Você quer casar comigo Bella??

—Cla-cla-ro!

Edward então colocou um anel do meu dedo, e eu coloquei um anel no dedo dele.

Então nos beijamos.

Edward ficou a tarde inteira comigo, mas quando foi a noite ele foi embora. Corri desesperadamente até o telefone e liguei pra Alice antes dele chegar em casa.

—Alô?

—Alice!Ele me pediu em casamento!

—Sério?O Jasper também!E a Rose me ligou num faz nem dois minutos dizendo que o Emmett também a pediu em casamento!

—Nossa!!Vamos casar todas juntas então!

—Isso que eu estava pensando!O meu buquê vai ser de rosas de cor rosa, meu vestido...

—Tá bom Alice. Te vejo amanhã na escola.

—Até.

Desliguei o telefone e fiquei olhando pra aquela aliança dourada. Ainda estava babando quando Reneé chegou.

—Olha o que eu ganhei! —Disse mostrando a aliança.

—Ele te pediu em casamento?Mas já?

—Já faz um ano e meio que a gente tá namorando mãe.

—Um ano e meio nem é tanta coisa assim...

—Ah!Mas o que importa é que vamos todos casar!

—Todos quem?

—Eu, Alice e Rosalie.

—Nossa, que legal!

—Pois é... Agora dá licença que eu tenho que me arrumar.

—Se arrumar pra quê?

—Pra ir na casa do Edward!Eu vou dormir lá hoje, tá?

—Tá né? Tenho escolha? Mas aposto que ele esteve aqui a tarde inteira.

Corei quando ela disse isso. Por sorte eu estava de costas pra ela, já subindo as escadas. Preferi então não responder nada.

Fui até meu quarto, tomei banho e me arrumei. Coloquei um vestido que tinha ganhado de Alice. Só coloquei porque Alice disse que me mataria se eu nunca o usasse; peguei meu carro e fui pra casa de Edward.

—Bella!Você está linda! —Disse Alice ao me ver. —Esse vestido ficou perfeito em você!

—Obrigada Alice.

—Você está maravilhosa! —Disse Edward me dando um beijo.

Entrei na casa deles e fui na sala. Lá me esperavam Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie.

—E aí? Nós vamos fazer o que? —Perguntei.

—Ah... Vamos sair... Garotas pra um lado, garotos pra outro.

Então me despedi de Edward e entrei no carro de Alice.

—Bella!Você não podia ter perguntado sobre o que íamos fazer na frente dos garotos! —Reclamou Alice.

—Ah foi mal. Me avisassem então! —Eu esbravejei. —Mas aonde vamos afinal?

—Nós?Vamos fazer nada ainda. Vamos seguir os garotos e ver aonde eles vão. —Disse Rosalie.

—Mas esse caro é um pouco chamativo, não acha? —Questionei.

Então Alice parou numa rua deserta, saímos do carro e entramos em um palio prata.

—Esse aqui está bom pra você? —Perguntou Alice.

—O que vocês vão aprontar??Alice??Rose??

—Vamos seguir os meninos e nos disfarçar... Vamos dar em cima deles pra ver o que eles fazem. —Disse Rosalie rindo.

—Tá... Mas eles vão reconhecer a gente. —Protestei.

—Não vão não. —Discordou Rosalie. —Você não sabe o tanto de coisa que a Alice comprou...

Os garotos foram até uma balada e entraram lá. Alice então tirou uma caixa cheia de coisas. Perucas muito bonitas, lentes de contado, roupas novas, sapatos, maquiagem.

Nos arrumamos totalmente diferentes de como estávamos antes.

—Só não se esqueçam que vocês não podem falar com eles... Senão eles vão reconhecer. —Disse Alice.

Eu estava ruiva,de cabelos lisos e olhos verdes. Estava usando uma calça preta com brilhos, uma blusa rosa e uma sandália também rosa pink.

Rosalie estava morena, cabelos lisos e olhos azuis. Usava um vestido branco e sandálias brancas.

Alice estava loira, cabelos enrolados e olhos azuis. Usava um short curto preto, com uma meia calça preta por baixo, blusa lilás e sandálias pretas.

Então nós entramos na balada. Edward e os garotos estavam conversando entre eles. Quando entramos nos separamos e fomos, uma de cada vez, falar com eles. Eu fui a segunda, logo após Alice, puxei Edward então pra dançar.

Ele dançou comigo animadamente. Percebi pelo sua expressão que ele não tinha me reconhecido, mas nem tinha como mesmo, a luz estava muito precária. Comecei a me aproximar dele.

—Hei... A gente só tá dançando juntos. Mas só estou fazendo isso porque é minha despedida de solteiro. Senão nem estaria aqui. —Coloquei então um dedo nos seus lábios, indicando que ele parasse de falar.

Continuamos dançando, então me aproximei novamente e o beijei. Não ficamos nem dois segundos e então ele me empurrou. Eu sorri. Ele franziu a testa e deu as costas.

—Hei!Edward!

—Bella?

—Oi!

—Bella!O que você está fazendo aqui?

—Foi culpa da Alice!Eu juro!

Ele então me abraçou pela cintura e me beijou.

Olhei pros lados e vi Jasper ainda conversando com Alice, e Emmett também conversando com Rosalie.

—Você está muito linda ruiva!Alias, você é linda de qualquer jeito!

—Que isso!São seus olhos!

—Mas sério... Você está muito linda. Se eu não te amasse muito eu teria te traído com você mesma naquela hora!

—Haha. Eu te amo!

—Eu também!

Emmett e Jasper também não tinham reconhecido Alice e Rosalie. Mas demoraram muito mais pra descobrir que eram elas.

—Cara!Quando eu vi você beijando essa ruiva eu pirei!Pensei assim "Merda!Agora a Bella vai ficar ferrada de raiva quando souber!" —Disse Emmett a Edward.

—Na verdade eu tinha minhas duvidas se ela não era a Alice. —Disse Jasper.

Ficamos na balada até tarde da noite.

Quando foi 4h fomos embora, pegamos o carro que Alice tinha alugado e fomos pra casa de Edward. Rosalie e Emmett também iriam dormir na casa de Edward.

Eu assim que cheguei fui ao banheiro, tomei uma ducha rápida, coloquei meu pijama e deitei na cama de casal de Edward. Estava com tanto sono que nem vi quando ele deitou ao meu lado.

Acordei no dia seguinte e o abracei.

.

Duas semana depois foi nosso, ou melhor, nossoS casamentos. Meu, da Alice e da Rosalie.

Alice preparou tudo, foi a coisa mais linda do mundo. Nem preciso mencionar que eu chorei horrores né?

E então foi a esperada lua de mel...

... Mas quanto a isso prefiro não comentar.... HOHO'

.

.

**FIM.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FINAL 2**

**(com ceninhas)**

**.**

_...Continuamos nos beijando. Nossas línguas se acariciavam enquanto minha mão brincava com os cachos de seu cabelo. Minha outra mão estava em sua cintura, enquanto as dela estavam na minha nuca. Aquele momento poderia durar pra sempre..._

_._

**Ponto de Vista de Bella**

Estava tudo perfeito.

Edward me beijava desesperadamente, como se eu fosse a ultima bolacha do pacote, e eu retribuía o beijo, como se ele fosse o único homem do mundo. Ele então começou a subir a mão, que estava na cintura. Foi subindo com os dedos nas costas e o dedão subindo pela minha barriga **[deu pra entender isso?]**.

Depois começou a beijar meu ombro, meu pescoço...

Como eu disse antes, estava tudo perfeito, e ia continuar se eu não ouvisse Reneé me chamando.

—Bella!!!

—Minha mãe. —Disse a Edward enquanto me afastava dele. —Acho que eu tenho que ir.

—Posso vir aqui amanhã a tarde?

—Claro, claro.

—Tá legal.

Edward me deu mais um beijo, então saí do carro.

—O que você estava fazendo, e com quem? —Perguntou Reneé.

—Estava conversando com o Edward. —Disse enquanto entrava em casa.

—Conversando? —Perguntou ela desconfiada.

—Tá legal, a gente tava se beijando. —Os detalhes a gente deixa em OFF, né mamãe??Hehe'

—Mesmo??E como foi?? —Por um momento pensei que estava falando com Alice. Minha mãe estava histérica igualmente ela.

—Ah... Eu disse que foi tudo um engano, então ele me beijou. Bom, mas agora eu vou pro meu quarto.

Não queria prolongar muito a conversa, fui pro meu quarto o mais rápido que pude. Deitei na cama e fiquei _brisando._

Depois de toda aquela confusão as coisas enfim se acertaram, estava até me sentindo mais leve...

Quando chegou o dia seguinte fui pra escola e me encontrei com Alice no pátio.

—E aí, como foi? —Perguntou ela assim que me viu.

—Perfeito!Mas como você sabe que a gente se encontrou?

—Ah... Pela cara do Edward quando chegou em casa...

—Haha. Que cara que ele estava fazendo?

—Tava dando um sorriso pervertido.

Então Rosalie e Emmett chegaram e foram falar com a gente.

—E aí Bella?Como estão as coisas entre você e o Edward? —Perguntou Emmett.

—Tudo ótimo. Melhor quase impossível! —Respondi.

—Ele já te pediu em namoro? —Perguntou Rosalie.

—Não... —Me lembrei disso agora. Mas também, ele nem teve tempo...

—Tem uma certa pessoa que também ainda não pediu. —Continuou Rosalie.

—Ué! Pensei que tinha ficado claro que a gente voltou a namorar. —Disse Emmett confuso.

—Se você não perguntar, como eu vou saber se estamos namorando? —Respondeu Rosalie.

Emmett franziu a testa e mostrou a língua.

—Rosalie Hale! —Gritou Emmett. —Você quer namorar comigo? —Então ele se ajoelhou na frente dela e beijou sua mão.

—Emmett!Levanta! —Cochichou Rosalie morrendo de vergonha.

—Você ainda não me respondeu. Como eu vou saber se estamos namorando? —Respondeu Emmett rindo.

—É claro que eu quero! —Gritou Rosalie.

Então Emmett se levantou e deu um beijo nela.

—Ohh! —Disse Alice. —Posso vomitar agora?

—Ah Alice, num enche! —Disse Rosalie dando um soquinho em seu braço.

Então bateu o sinal e Alice e eu fomos pra sala.

—Que emoção! —Disse Alice.

—Oi?

—Nós vamos ser parentes!

—Haha.

—Imagina eu trocando as fraldas dos meus sobrinhos!*-*

—Calma Alice... Isso vai demorar muuito pra acontecer!

—Muito?Quanto?

—Ah, sei lá. Alice!A gente não está nem namorando oficialmente e você já está pensando no casamento!

—Mas é claro! O prevenido vale por dois!

—Que sentido teve isso Alice? **(n/b: [nota da Isa Stream :B] hãã? Ótima pergunta! HSUAHSUAHUSHA)**

—Sentido de que eu já vou começar a me organizar pra preparar a festa, eu quero tudo lindo, pode ser tons de rosa e champagne...

—Aliice!!Menos, bem menos!!

—Num posso nem sonhar??

Franzi a testa.

—Tá legal, parei! Mas olha, hoje vai ser a nossa despedida de solteiro.

—É?

—É sim. Vai em casa lá pra umas 19h. Okay? Avisa sua mãe que você vai dormir em casa.

—Tá legal!Você que manda!

Depois da aula fui pra casa, esperando ansiosamente Edward aparecer.

Não fazia nem dez minutos que eu tinha chegado e bateu alguém na porta.

—Oiee! —Era Jacob.

—Oi Jake. —Disse secamente.

—Posso entrar?Eu queria falar com você...

—Olha Jake, me desculpa, mas eu estou esperando uma pessoa...

—Quem?

O ganso... ¬¬'

—O Edward.

—E vai ter algum problema se ele chegar e me ver aqui?

—Claro!O que você pensaria se chegasse na casa da sua namorada e visse ela com o seu ex?

—Vocês estão namorando?

Não oficialmente... Tá, eu não ia dizer isso.

—Sim.

—Hun...

—Posso saber o motivo da sua visita?

—Nada de mais. Só resolvi dar um alô.

Então vi um volvo estacionando na frente de casa.

—Bom, já vou indo. —Disse Jacob. —Foi bom te ver.

—Bom te ver também. —Forcei um sorriso, e então ele saiu.

Continuei na porta até Edward vir até ela.

—O que ele queria? —Perguntou ele.

—Encher o saco. Mas nem o deixei entrar.

—Você vai me deixar entrar né?

—Claro!

Então me afastei da porta e o deixei entrar.

Edward veio ao meu encontro e me deu um beijo. Ele me pressionava na parede enquanto me beijava. Sua mão deslizava sobre minha cintura, coxa, barriga. Então ele parou e cochichou em meu ouvido.

—Eu vim aqui te fazer uma pergunta.

—Ah é?Qual pergunta?

—Vim perguntar se uma Senhorita Swan se encontra.

—Na verdade ela não se encontra... Ela ainda está no psicológico tentando se encontrar. Mas você pode vir mais tarde, ou então deixar um recado por mim.

—Hun, já que é assim, você poderia deixar um recado pra ela por mim?

—Claro!É só dizer!

—Diga que Edward Cullen a pediu em namoro.

—Direi sim. Mas já sei a resposta que ela vai dar. Ela vai dizer um "claro que sim!!".

Então o beijei. Ele me pegou no colo, eu travei minhas pernas em sua cintura enquanto me segurava em seu pescoço. Ela então me jogou no sofá.

—Você me promete uma coisa? —Perguntou Edward.

—Claro.

—Quando você virar uma cantora famosa, você não vai me largar?!

—Mas é claro que não!Você é meu! E pra sempre só meu!

Ficamos então nos beijando no sofá.

.

_Um ano e meio depois..._

_._

Já estávamos no final do ano letivo. Nem acreditava que faltavam poucos meses pra eu me formar!

Meu namoro com Edward estava cada dia melhor, minha amizade com Alice então... Parecíamos irmãs.

Rosalie, enfim, virou minha amiga. Conversávamos todos os dias no intervalo.

Emmett continuou sendo um grande amigo meu, e continuou namorando Rosalie, que alias, estava um milhão de vezes mais aturável. Eu estava até começando a suspeitar que eu a tinha conhecido numa fase ruim, pois agora ela estava tão legal!

Jacob namorou com Lauren por uns meses, mas depois largou dela. No começo desse ano ele voltou pra Seattle, Lauren ainda continua em Forks, no momento está namorando com Mike.

Estava voltando pra casa, depois de mais um dia cansativo de aula. Quando estacionei meu carro vi o carro de Edward.

Na época que a gente se conheceu ele não trabalhava, nem fazia nada da vida. Mas agora ele estava fazendo faculdade de medicina, estava super empolgado.

—Oi minha linda!

—Oi! —Disse indo em direção a ele, que me esperava na porta.

Dei um beijo nele, e então entramos em casa.

—Eu queria falar com a Senhora Cullen, ela está?

—Senhora Cullen?Acho que você errou de endereço.

—Sério?Mas e você, não gostaria de se tornar a Senhora Cullen?

—Sim!Claro!Como eu faço isso?

—É muito simples. É só você aceitar agora meu pedido de casamento.

Edward então tirou do bolso uma caixinha com suas alianças.

—Você quer casar comigo Bella??

—Cla-cla-ro!

Edward então colocou um anel do meu dedo, e eu coloquei um anel no dedo dele.

Então nos beijamos, aquele beijo de tirar o ar. Edward foi me arrastando até o quarto de minha mãe e me deitou na cama dela.

—Hei... Aqui? —Perguntei confusa.

Ele tapou delicadamente minha boca, enquanto beijava meu ombro, meu decote. Ele levantou minha blusa e foi beijando minha barriga e subindo. Quando chegou ao sutiã ele o tirou, e então começou a lamber meu mamilo.

—Hei? Vamos comer o meu antes da lua? —Perguntei rindo.

—Não... Vamos só comer a entrada. O prato principal a gente deixa pra mais tarde.

—Haha.

Então ele abriu minha calça, mas não a tirou, e começou a acariciar meu clitóris. Dei um gemido alto. Pra ficar mais perfeito ainda ele começou a fazer os dois ao mesmo tempo, lamber meus mamilos e acariciar meu clitóris.

—Você quer mesmo me matar, não é?

—Te matar?Você me mata todo dia a cada olhar sexy, a cada beijo no pescoço. O que estou fazendo agora não pé nada comparado a o que você faz todo dia comigo!

Ele então colocou a mão por baixo da minha calçinha e continuou acariciando.

—Hoje é só a entrada né? —Perguntei.

—Sim... A não ser que você queira pular algumas etapas.

—Não, por mim tudo bem. Acho que não morro de abstinência antes do casamento. Mas acho que agora é minha vez.

Me deitei em cima dele e comecei a acariciar seu _brinquedinho_ por cima da cueca. Agora era ele quem gemia. Depois então o tirei e comecei a o masturbar. Não sabia ao certo como fazer, mas não devia ser tão difícil. Fiz do jeito que achava que era, e como ele não reclamou de nada continuei.

Ele então pediu pra ir mais rápido. De repente percebi que ele tinha chegado ao clímax, quando algo saiu _voando_ do seu _brinquedo._

—Nossa Bella... Você é incrível! Mas eu estou te devendo uma!

—Tudo bem. Você tem muito tempo pra me pagar.

—Acho que vou tomar uma ducha.

—Fique a vontade.

Então fui pra sala assistir TV. Fiquei me remoendo por dentro por não ter respondido "eu vou com você", mas fiquei com vergonha na hora, e como ele não disse nada também fiquei na minha.

Edward ficou a tarde inteira comigo, mas quando foi a noite ele foi embora. Corri desesperadamente até o telefone e liguei pra Alice antes dele chegar em casa.

—Alô?

—Alice!Ele me pediu em casamento!

—Sério?O Jasper também!E a Rose me ligou num faz nem dois minutos dizendo que o Emmett também a pediu em casamento!

—Nossa!!Vamos casar todas juntas então!

—Isso que eu estava pensando!O meu buquê vai ser de rosas de cor rosa, meu vestido...

—Tá bom Alice. Te vejo amanhã na escola.

—Até.

Desliguei o telefone e fiquei olhando pra aquela aliança dourada. Ainda estava babando quando Reneé chegou.

—Olha o que eu ganhei! —Disse mostrando a aliança.

—Ele te pediu em casamento?Mas já?

—Já faz um ano e meio que a gente tá namorando mãe.

—Um ano e meio nem é tanta coisa assim...

—Ah!Mas o que importa é que vamos todos casar!

—Todos quem?

—Eu, Alice e Rosalie.

—Nossa, que legal!

—Pois é... Agora dá licença que eu tenho que me arrumar.

—Se arrumar pra quê?

—Pra ir na casa do Edward!Eu vou dormir lá hoje, tá?

—Tá né? Tenho escolha? Mas aposto que ele esteve aqui a tarde inteira.

Corei quando ela disse isso. Por sorte eu estava de costas pra ela, já subindo as escadas. Preferi então não responder nada.

Fui até meu quarto, tomei banho e me arrumei. Coloquei um vestido que tinha ganhado de Alice. Só coloquei porque Alice disse que me mataria se eu nunca o usasse; peguei meu carro e fui pra casa de Edward.

—Bella!Você está linda! —Disse Alice ao me ver. —Esse vestido ficou perfeito em você!

—Obrigada Alice.

—Você está maravilhosa! —Disse Edward me dando um beijo.

Entrei na casa deles e fui na sala. Lá me esperavam Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie.

—E aí? Nós vamos fazer o que? —Perguntei.

—Ah... Vamos sair... Garotas pra um lado, garotos pra outro. —Disse Rosalie.

Então me despedi de Edward e entrei no carro de Alice.

—Bella!Você não podia ter perguntado sobre o que íamos fazer na frente dos garotos! —Reclamou Alice.

—Ah foi mal. Me avisassem então! —Eu esbravejei. —Mas aonde vamos afinal?

—Nós?Vamos fazer nada ainda. Vamos seguir os garotos e ver aonde eles vão. —Disse Rosalie.

—Mas esse caro é um pouco chamativo, não acha? —Questionei.

Então Alice parou numa rua deserta, saímos do carro e entramos em um palio prata.

—Esse aqui está bom pra você? —Perguntou Alice.

—O que vocês vão aprontar??Alice??Rose??

—Vamos seguir os meninos e nos disfarçar... Vamos dar em cima deles pra ver o que eles fazem. —Disse Rosalie rindo.

—Tá... Mas eles vão reconhecer a gente. —Protestei.

—Não vão não. —Discordou Rosalie. —Você não sabe o tanto de coisa que a Alice comprou...

Os garotos foram até uma balada e entraram lá. Alice então tirou uma caixa cheia de coisas. Perucas muito bonitas, lentes de contado, roupas novas, sapatos, maquiagem.

Nos arrumamos totalmente diferentes de como estávamos antes.

—Só não se esqueçam q vocês não podem falar com eles... Senão eles vão reconhecer. —Disse Alice.

Eu estava ruiva,de cabelos lisos e olhos verdes. Estava usando uma calça preta com brilhos, uma blusa rosa e uma sandália também rosa pink.

Rosalie estava morena, cabelos lisos e olhos azuis. Usava um vestido branco e sandálias brancas.

Alice estava loira, cabelos enrolados e olhos azuis. Usava um short curto preto, com uma meia calça preta por baixo, blusa lilás e sandálias pretas.

Então nós entramos na balada. Edward e os garotos estavam conversando entre eles. Quando entramos nos separamos e fomos, uma de cada vez, falar com eles. Eu fui a segunda, logo após Alice, puxei Edward então pra dançar.

Ele dançou comigo animadamente. Percebi pelo sua expressão que ele não tinha me reconhecido, mas nem tinha como mesmo, a luz estava muito precária. Comecei a me aproximar dele.

—Hei... A gente só tá dançando juntos. Mas só estou fazendo isso porque é minha despedida de solteiro. Senão nem estaria aqui. —Coloquei então um dedo nos seus lábios, indicando que ele parasse de falar.

Continuamos dançando, então me aproximei novamente e o beijei. Não ficamos nem dois segundos e então ele me empurrou. Eu sorri. Ele franziu a testa e deu as costas.

—Hei!Edward!

—Bella?

—Oi!

—Bella!O que você está fazendo aqui?

—Foi culpa da Alice!Eu juro!

Ele então me abraçou pela cintura e me beijou.

Olhei pros lados e vi Jasper ainda conversando com Alice, e Emmett também conversando com Rosalie.

—Você está muito linda ruiva!Alias, você é linda de qualquer jeito!

—Que isso!São seus olhos!

—Mas sério... Você está muito linda. Se eu não te amasse muito eu teria te traído com você mesma naquela hora!

—Haha. Eu te amo!

—Eu também!

Emmett e Jasper também não tinham reconhecido Alice e Rosalie. Mas demoraram muito mais pra descobrir que eram elas.

—Cara!Quando eu vi você beijando essa ruiva eu pirei!Pensei assim "Merda!Agora a Bella vai ficar ferrada de raiva quando souber!" —Disse Emmett a Edward.

—Na verdade eu tinha minhas duvidas se ela não era a Alice. —Disse Jasper.

Ficamos na balada até tarde da noite.

Quando foi 4h fomos embora, pegamos o carro que Alice tinha alugado e fomos pra casa de Edward. Rosalie e Emmett também iriam dormir na casa de Edward.

Eu assim que cheguei fui ao banheiro, tomei um banho, coloquei um baby doll que Alice tinha me dado e deitei na cama esperando Edward. Ele então, depois de também tomar banho, deitou ao meu lado.

—Wow!Esse baby doll é pra me provocar?

—Não... A não ser que você queira ser provocado.

Então comecei a beija-lo. Me deitei em cima dele enquanto passava a mão sobre seu corpo perfeito.

Ele me jogou pro lado na cama e tirou meu baby doll, depois tirou sua roupa também. Eu estava só de sutiã e ele de cueca.

Mais uma vez ele começou a lamber meus mamilos, mas depois foi se abaixando e começou a acariciar meu clitóris com a língua. Me esforcei pra não fazer muito barulho, mas não tive muito sucesso, não tinha como segurar. Ele então foi acariciando mais abaixo do clitóris, até introduzir um dedo na _porta principal._ Gemi de dor e prazer ao mesmo tempo. Mas ele foi super cuidadoso e carinhoso. Depois de ficar um tempo assim ele colocou a camisinha e me penetrou com seu _brinquedinho_. Doía um pouco mais, mas dava pra aguentar. Após uns minutos ele começou a acelerar a velocidade. Ele chegou ao clímax assim, mas pra mim ainda doía.

Então ele começou novamente a acariciar meu clitóris com sua língua, e assim cheguei também ao clímax.

—Eu te amo. —Cochichou ele no meu ouvido.

—Eu também te amo! —Respondi.

Dormimos então abraçados..

Duas semana depois foi nosso, ou melhor, nossoS casamentos. Meu, da Alice e da Rosalie.

Alice preparou tudo, foi a coisa mais linda do mundo. Nem preciso mencionar que eu chorei horrores né?

E então foi a esperada lua de mel...

... Já tínhamos comido o mel antes da lua, mas... Comer sem medo de ser feliz era bem melhor... HOHO'

.

.

**FIM.**

......................................

**Muito very thanks por todas as reviews garotas!**

**Amo vocês!!!!**

**S2**


End file.
